Mixing Business with Pleasure
by twilight eyes 8120
Summary: Anzu bit out, 'Try a different flavor ice cream next time.' 'I take it you don't want to play with me,' Kaiba accused, 'You'd have enjoyed it.' He closed the door behind him. No matter what logic said, Seto Kaiba already meant too much to her. SetoxAnzu
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh…

This is set several years after the final episode. There are major age jumps.

Seto Kaiba: 25

Anzu Mazaki: 24

Mokuba Kaiba: 20

Ryuji Otogi: 24

Everyone is pretty much aged within those realms. I have no idea if I will ever need all of the characters, it's possible but I won't commit to it at this point…The story will unfold as it moves along. I don't want to explain it to death here, but there will be romance and a mystery (love causing problems). I hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

_**Opportunity Knocks…**_

"The reason I brought you here today was to discuss your future…"

The words hung heavy in the mind of Anzu Mazaki. Her future. The career aspiration she had dreamed of her whole life was over now. Being a dancer was no longer an option. Thankfully, she was able to pick herself up and move on, achieving the highest grades in all of her college courses and now here she sat—in the office of the woman who ran the most prestigious hotel chain.

"You have been moving up in the ranks of this corporation for some time now. I've kept my eye on you and through experience and your education you've become a force to be reckoned with." The woman, Angela Thompson, stood and circled the desk. When she stopped moving she was standing before Anzu, arms folded across her chest, leaning back against the desk. "Do you know why you're here?"

Anzu looked up at her, in awe. The woman's demeanor screamed of the power she yielded and her attitude was of utter control. Thompson's climb to the top had come slowly, not born into money, but breaking through the glass ceiling and toppling the giants who had ruled in her wake.

"Hopefully for a good reason. I enjoy my job here and I think I've done quite a bit for the corporation." Anzu replied, trying to keep her voice steady, despite her nerves.

Thompson studied her for a moment, no hint of what was in store.

"You've done an exceptional job here and I know you would like the opportunity to advance, am I correct?" The woman graciously circled the desk, picked up a folder and started flipping through papers.

"I've done well in each position I've held here. Advancement has always been my goal." Anzu folded her slightly shaking hands in her lap. There was a small flutter in her tummy, a flutter that hoped she was about to be promoted into the vacated management position. It was a foolish wish, one she shouldn't even toy with. It was probably too soon, but why else would the head of this company want to speak with her? There were no other reasons.

Thompson sat and surveyed Anzu. "You must be aware that Mr. Murakami is leaving us. His retirement has opened a spot in the upper tier of this hotel."

"I was aware," Anzu tried not to smile.

Thompson smiled, "I suppose that you would jump at the opportunity to fill his position if I presented it to you?"

"If you felt I was ready for that step I would try my best to live up to the company's standards. I have many ideas and thoughts on improvement and tactics to attain an even greater clientele base."

Thompson's smile grew. "Since you've been here there has been an upward surge of business. I have spoken with your supervisors and they have told me of your changes and ideas. You have been very busy, changing so many things that stopped working years ago and streamlining to the point where this hotel is booked far in advance. I know you want this promotion, but I am afraid I can't offer it to you."

Anzu's heart fell to her feet. After all the praise and thumbs up—had this woman said the position wouldn't go to her? Why not?

"May I ask why?" Anzu asked in a small voice.

"Naturally."

"Then why aren't I receiving a promotion I am more than qualified for? Seriously, I was one of the few around here who actually cared enough to push for changes and I managed to get things done—and very well I might add. I've spent extra days, weekends and most of my holidays here trying to elevate this hotel to a level of prestige that most CEO's could only dream of. I love my job and this place. I especially love the challenge and the people. Why would you deny me something I'm obviously more than capable of doing?" She wouldn't allow herself to get too upset, she couldn't.

Thompson smiled, "it's a heart like that which will see to your success. I don't want you to advance here because your talents would be wasted. I would rather allow

Mr. Masanobu to promote who he would wants here. You are no longer an option for him."

Anzu swallowed hard, "am I being fired?"

"Hardly," the woman smiled like the Cheshire cat. "You are about to be promoted above and beyond. What are your thoughts on relocation?"

"Relocation?"

"Have you ever wanted to travel? Perhaps to New York?"

"New York?"

Thompson laughed, "You've become an echo Miss. Mazaki. This is the opportunity of a lifetime. We're opening a new resort hotel in the Hamptons, very upscale very pomp and circumstance. Close enough to the city to cater to our business clients, and yet right there on the beach, with the rich and famous for those who want to have a vacation. Best of both worlds actually. Mixing business with pleasure is a very lucrative thing. I don't think there is anyone better equipped to deal with this opening than you."

"I'm so flattered, but I thought I should be in management and move slowly through the company—not catapult to a resort and run it with no experience."

"You've been with the company for several years now. You have quite a bit under your belt, and obviously you wouldn't be on your own. You would be part of the management team. I want the best and brightest—and you are one of them. Of course, if you reject my offer you are welcome to stay here…"

Anzu sighed. There was so much to consider. Leaving her home and friends, moving into untried waters and there was the possibility of failure.

"Here is the contract, look it over. If you find it agreeable, sign at the bottom and leave it on my desk. If not, simply return to your old job tomorrow. Just remember opportunity never knocks twice." Angela Thompson stood up. "It has been a pleasure meeting you and I would love to see you in this position—you are more than capable. If you accept, eventually I see you completely in charge of it—or in another location if New York doesn't suit you. But you never will know what you're capable of unless you take that leap of faith. I hope to see you in New York Miss. Mazaki."

Anzu stood, and after a quick handshake Thompson left. Anzu plopped back into her chair, scanning the contract. The pay increase was above and beyond, as were the bonuses and incentives. She even had an expense account. It would be more money than she could ever imagine making, there were also opportunities for advancement. It was as if Christmas and her birthday had arrived on this one day. Out the window she could see Domino. This was her home, her friends lived here and family, she had thought to grow old here and…

Dancing was no longer an option, and this was a magnificent opportunity. The contract was for a year. In the grand scheme of things, a year was a short period of time. This would help her future aspirations for success, she would get to see New York—a place she had dreamed about, and she could afford to bring her friends over for visits and she could always visit home as well. Without another thought she quickly signed the contract.

* * *

Dark blue eyes scanned the figures he had entered into his computer. He had just a little time left before he presented his bid to the new enterprising company. With the new methods for programming designs he had managed to wipe out a whole amount of 'busy' work. This enabled him to lower his price even further. It was practically a guaranteed contract. No other corporation could undermine his bid and provide all the assurances he could. 

This would be a cakewalk, all except for having to travel to New York. He had no idea how long he would have to stay in order to go through this bidding process. Always wanting more for his company, this contract in the States would bring in amazing amounts of recognition and company stocks would soar like never before. Kaiba Corp. and StellarSyntec were like two perfectly fitted puzzle pieces. The companies that were also involved in the bids were hardly competition for him, but he smirked when he saw that Ryuji Otogi had thrown his hat into the ring.

Otogi's business was fairly large for Japan, but Kaiba wasn't sure if he was ready for expansion on such a grand scale. Only time would tell and, when he failed miserably, Kaiba could torment him a bit. It was such fun to have rivals like Otogi. Maybe if he concentrated more on his business than on running around with a bunch of assorted women he would get more accomplished.

"Mr. Kaiba?" His secretary's voice startled him out of the mental insults he was preparing for Otogi.

"What?" He growled, hating interruptions on any level.

"Everything is prepared for your New York trip. The last of the reservations were just made. May I bring in your itinerary? Just to make sure I haven't missed anything?"

Kaiba thought about it for a moment. "No, I trust it's all together. I'll be leaving shortly, if there are any concerns I need to address I suggest you get them to me now."

"No Sir, everything is in order. Have a pleasant trip." She tried to sound cheerful, but she knew her boss was anything but that. All business—and there was no room for niceties in the business realm.

He quickly packed his briefcase and grabbed his schedule on his way out. Thankfully his staff would have seen to his packing. Mokuba and him would be on their way tonight. The boy had to start learning the ropes, and maybe showing him how others crumbled in Kaiba Corp's wake would speed the process along. Technologically he knew Kaiba Corp. was, by far, superior. He only hoped Mokuba could appreciate the tactics and skill it took in order to secure a contract of this magnitude.

All hopes were dashed when he walked into the mansion. Mokuba stood there looking as if he were going on vacation. Was a suit too much to hope for?

"Stop scowling big brother," Mokuba chuckled. "Why should I have to look impressive for a long-ass plane trip?"

"It's a business trip," Kaiba had tried time and time again to instill a work ethic, but never managed to succeed.

"But it's in New York! This is going to be great! I want to go to the clubs, see the sights, maybe even go to the Statue of Liberty. I hear the girls in New York are something else…"

Kaiba smirked; he had foreseen this problem and had already remedied it. "We won't be staying in New York Mokuba, well in New York, but not in the city."

"What do you mean not in the city?" Mokuba looked like the end of the world had just been announced.

"Lucky for us the head of StellarSyntec has a place in the Hamptons, and that is where he will be assessing the bids for the contract. There is no need to stay in the city. We can devote tons of time on going over business strategies and ethical maneuvers. This is a business trip…not a _'Mokuba needing to be picked up from some police station for disturbing the peace'_ trip."

"Hey! That only happened once and it was hardly my fault, besides, you forgave me for that." Mokuba growled.

"It doesn't mean I'll forget little brother." Blue eyes flashed.

"You might still have a few inches on me, but I could take you," Mokuba threatened.

"I've proven you can't time and time again. Now we really need to get to the airport."

"Seriously Seto, you need a girlfriend or something. You need to loosen up and don't even say that blonde-haired she-devil is your girlfriend. I know you only use her for appearances. At least you could have chosen someone with an IQ that topped her shoe size. What were you thinking?"

"_Ashlyng_ happens to come from a very prominent family. Her father owns a company in the states, which is very similar to Kaiba Corp. It isn't nearly as large, but it's formidable." Kaiba tried to explain.

"Plus she's easy on the eyes, huh Seto?" Mokuba laughed.

"Grow up Mokuba." He thought more of the company ties than of her as a female. It was a sad fact, but still a fact. He honestly didn't have time to entertain women for reasons other than business. Someday perhaps, but not at the moment. He had things to do and too much on his shoulders.

* * *

**A/N: **This is simply a set-up chapter, explaining where the characters are and what is happening. Next chapter will be set in the Hampton hotel, with Anzu already working there. Yes, Seto and Anzu will have their first encounter. It should be up within a week or two. The second chapter is already started… Let me know what you think! Thanks… 


	2. One Chance to Make a Second Impression

**A/N: **If I owned Yu-gi-oh I would no longer have to go to college and bust my backside for professors who are maniacal… I would travel and write romantic interludes for Seto Kaiba instead…

Unfortunately, I do not own Yu-gi-oh…

**Chapter 2**

_**One Chance to Make a Second Impression…**_

The generous check afforded Anzu several high quality outfits to go with her position. Now, as she walked into the hotel, she could smile knowing that she would blend in very well. The shock from the blast of the air conditioner was a welcomed treat. The heat outside was stifling, despite the breeze off the ocean. Beautiful marble floors stretched out before her, in the center there was a water fountain, which cascaded into banks of tropical plants and flowers. The theme was continued into the posh restaurant, where blooms of the same type adorned the tables. Yes, this was high scale. Tasteful chandeliers hung throughout the lobby. Couches, reminiscent of the Victorian era decorated seating areas, where people awaited their rooms or tours.

It was perfect, she hadn't dreamed of the new hotel being this decadent. It was located on a beach, but due to the economic status of the area—it probably had to be.

It was easy to tell the staff from the guests. They were dressed in crisp white formal jackets with yellow shirts and either white pants or skirts. Everyone had a nametag, and most smiled brightly as they greeted guests and assisted in a myriad of ways. Within a moment of giving her name to one of the many employees, she was led to the office of John Roth. He, along with Anzu, would run this hotel. It would be a challenge, but she was ready for this. Challenges in life bred character, her mother constantly reminded her of that fact.

Mr. Roth's smile was very warm and his handshake was firm. He offered to take her on a quick tour through the hotel before she settled into her suite. Even though she would have preferred a shower and a change of clothes after her long flight, she graciously accepted his offer. He reminded her a bit of her Dad, respectful and joking.

She followed him through one lavish reception room to the next, noting the flowers and plants adorning every available space. It was all so much like a tropical rainforest—it was perfectly beautiful. A small thrill raced through her, simply knowing she would be running the show soon.

The furniture in the economy, if you could call them economy, rooms were beautiful. Naturally, the higher priced suites blew her mind. Everything was so tastefully decorated. When she was finally led to her suite, her eyes raked over the beautiful jeweled-toned drapes and bedding. The small couch and two chairs were in matching fabrics, and the tables were a deep mahogany. So, this was going to be home. The bathroom was huge, done in imported marble and about the size of a normal kitchen—the spa tub would come in handy at the end of long, busy, days. There was also a small balcony, which overlooked the pool, beach, and eventually the ocean. All that was missing were palm trees, she mused. Being on the tenth floor afford the most sensational view.

"Am I the only one living here at the hotel?" Anzu asked as she turned to face Mr. Roth.

"You are." He smiled as he joined her on the balcony. "The room is yours for as long as you need it. You could always find an apartment, but if I were you I would stay here. No better view in New York."

"I have lots of time to decide, so for now I guess I'll be staying. It's so beautiful here and so is the hotel." Anzu sighed.

"I'm glad you think so, but some guests are never satisfied. They blame the management for everything from the mosquitoes, to the ocean being too loud, even the clouds in the sky." He chuckled and she smiled, looking out over the waves.

"What do I say to them when they complain?" She laughed. No one could quiet Mother Nature.

"I'll leave you to think up some answers. I hear you're a born diplomat, I'm sure you'll handle yourself admirably, Miss. Mazaki. I better see that the vineyard tour gets out on time. Guests hate to be kept waiting. Please feel free to explore. You don't start until tomorrow, so enjoy the amenities." He turned and left the room. She began unpacking.

* * *

Mokuba smiled as they pulled up to the front of the hotel. It was rather luxurious, like an expensive hotel in Monte Carlo. Set on the ocean it provided a fabulous view and a clean breeze. 

"Don't even tell me you're studying the architecture of the hotel itself." Kaiba mumbled as he checked the messages on his cell.

"Hell no! I'm checking out the fashion show," he sighed in bliss.

"Those girls aren't wearing enough to deem it a 'fashion show'," Kaiba interjected.

"Isn't it perfect?" Mokuba asked in a dreamy tone.

"You are incorrigible. I should lock you in your room and bar the door. This is a business trip, not an opportunity for you to indulge in the local eye candy."

"I swear Seto, you sound like you're seventy years old, then again, a seventy year old probably _has_ a sex drive." Mokuba stepped out of the limo and surveyed the crowds walking around the hotel. People were walking in and out of the lobby, while others walked to their cars or onto the beach. "So many women and just one of me. It's a crime…"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "How did you get so damn hormonal? I should find a doctor to cure you."

"I hit puberty Seto, a phase in life you obviously dueled through. You know, if you got 'hormonal' once in awhile you might actually enjoy life instead of trying to control every aspect of it. Seriously, don't these small bathing suits make you feel anything?" Mokuba could hardly keep his eyes fixed to where he was walking.

"Yes, it makes me 'feel' like I should have a clothing ordinance passed." Kaiba strode ahead of his brother and through the doors of the hotel, while Mokuba glanced around and waved at a few choice girls. He needed to yank out his swim trunks and get to the pool as quickly as possible.

* * *

Anzu walked from the elevators to the front desk and began introducing herself to the other employees of the hotel. Everyone seemed so nice and smiled so sweet. This wouldn't be too bad. Home seemed so far away and she would miss her friends, family and Domino, but the place was amazing and if the people were nice—she would be fine. 

"Wow." One of the reception area girls muttered. She wore a deep blush and a shocked expression.

Anzu was standing to the side of the front desk, trying to figure out what had the girl's attention. She seemed to be looking towards the front entrance.

"I knew we were hosting that StellarSyntec conference, but I never expected _him_ to show up." The girl was staring at someone intently. Anzu craned her neck so she could see the entrance.

The same girl hurried over to the tall, dark haired man. Obviously she wanted the honors of dealing with him.

Anzu didn't need to look hard to see his eyes—she already knew the depths of their color. What was he doing here anyway? Of all the people in the world that she never needed to see again—Kaiba topped the list. He had emerged from the grand lobby to approach the main desk. The dark gray suit and dark blue shirt explained he wasn't here for vacation. The man never relaxed—ever. Some things never changed.

From the way he jiggled the coins in his pocket she could see that he was anxious to escape the girl's smiles and batting eyes. Same old Kaiba… It was good to see him just as staunchy and uptight as ever, a bit amusing as well. The always-handsome face, amazing body, and arrogant attitude were hard to miss. She was far enough away that she was sure she was safe from his hawk-like eyes. Would he even expect her to be here? No, so she was relatively safe. She continued to take him in, wondering what he was doing on this side of the world, how long would he stay? Why did she even care?

For a spilt second she found herself staring into dark blue eyes that held such a vast intensity, it took her breath away. She was a bit upset that he didn't seem to notice her at all, no flicker of recognition. It was almost as if he were looking through her—not at her.

'_So what?'_ She told herself as he walked towards a bellboy and explained something to him.

Since when did her eyes develop a mind of their own? She couldn't seem to stop staring at him. Blaming it on the familiar face from back home, she turned her attention to the girl behind the desk.

"So, what is there to do around here?" Anzu asked.

"There is the pool, the ocean, the spa, we have several restaurants, a small boutique, a nightclub—but that isn't open until later, or you could go to town and shop and there is also the vineyards. There is quite a bit to do here." The girl, who was so busy counting the amenities on her fingers, didn't realize Anzu was, once again, staring at Seto Kaiba and not paying much attention to her.

"Thanks," Anzu smiled as she left the front desk and headed towards the elevator. Maybe it was time to catch up on some reading.

* * *

The pool sounded very inviting and after pulling on the one-piece suit and wrapping a sarong around her hips she headed off. A shady spot, under an umbrella, on one of the cushioned lounge chair would be ideal. It was a beautiful day, why not take advantage? 

Plopping down she smiled as she watched some children play in the kiddies' pool. Her page was marked with a picture of her posed with Yugi, Joey and Tristan. She sighed as her eyes scanned it. If they were here Joey and Tristan would be chasing the girls while Yugi would have sat beside her and joked about the antics. She missed them.

"Ah, Miss. Mazaki, glad to see you're enjoying the pool," Mr. Roth smiled as he approached her. "I hate to ask a favor, but seeing as you're sitting here anyway, could you do me a favor and keep your eyes on the little boy over there in the Sponge Bob swim trunks?"

Anzu shielded her eyes to take a look.

"It will only be for about an hour, his mother has an appointment in the Spa and his father is in a business meeting. Would you mind terribly? We do offer a babysitting service, but the staff is booked. It would be a great help. He's a great kid." Mr. Roth looked at her expectantly.

How could she say no? It would be bad manners and she didn't want him to think she was a snob or anything.

"Sure," she sighed.

Mr. Roth called the boy over, little Ethan was a happy enough child, missing his two front teeth and smirking at her. What had she agreed to?

"Now be a good boy and listen to Miss. Mazaki, okay? Your Dad will be here soon and if he hears you've been a bad listener you'll be in trouble." Mr. Roth warned the small boy.

Off he scampered back into the wading pool, while Anzu sat up straight and watched him play. So much for having a day off. Little Ethan played for a few more minutes and then seemed to grow weary of the water and the other children. Slowly he wandered out and found his way back to her, plopping down at the end of her chaise lounge.

"I'm bored," he sighed heavily.

"What would you like to do?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"I want to go to the ice cream bar!" He smiled and seemed very excited.

"Uh, not a great idea." Anzu couldn't imagine trying to control someone else's child in a make your own ice cream bar. "How about something else?" She had no idea what to do with him. "I hear there's a great game room, would you like to go play?"

"Nah," he stood and then took off towards the steps that led down to the beach.

Anzu muttered a small 'darn', under her breath, and took off after the small red-haired, freckle-faced boy. He was adorable, but a handful—she could tell.

"Wait up!" She yelled, taking the steps two at a time, nearly breaking her neck trying to reach him.

When her feet hit the soft white sand she smiled. There he was, searching through some seaweed. For a moment she wondered if he would be drowned by the time she caught up to him.

"For someone so short you can run really fast," She commented as she leaned over, with her hands on her knees.

"For someone so big you're slow," he shrugged.

Her blue eyes widened at his statement. Suddenly she burst out laughing, "I guess I'm out of shape, it isn't everyday I chase an eight year old around."

He frowned, "you should run more, you're kinda old and really slow."

Great, just what she needed—insults from a child.

"So, what are you looking for?" She asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Shells." He answered simply.

The two of them walked the beach and looked for some full ones, but mostly they were crushed or broken.

Ethan wasn't having fun anymore, "can we go swimming?"

"Sure—back at the pool. The waves here are too big and I'm not taking any chances of losing you."

He sighed, "I guess you're right, if you can't run fast I bet you can't swim either."

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Why don't we play a game? I'm sure we can come up with something. The volleyball net is right over there. We can hit the ball back and forth."

He didn't really seem interested, but followed reluctantly. Now she knew why she never babysat—she stunk at it. They had a few good passes, he couldn't get the ball over the net, and so they ignored that part of the game. They just batted it back and forth at close range for fun. She would encourage—even when his hits were awful. Unfortunately, his attention span was minimal and soon he was throwing the ball at her instead of volleying it.

"Okay this isn't how it's done. We aren't playing dodge ball."

"Then I don't want to play anymore…" He raced off, with Anzu on his heels.

Ethan ran up the far side of the resort, racing towards large bushes, which circled the inner gardens. She watched as he crawled into them. Just great.

"Come on Ethan," Anzu called out, "I don't want to play hide and seek!" This was more stressful than running the hotel back in Japan. She walked down the length of bushes and was nearly scared out of her skin when he popped out behind her and screamed, "BOO!"

He took off again, imitating a racing car, dodging between the bushes.

"Let's go inside, I'll take you to the sundae bar." It was giving in to the child, but hell, if she could get a moments peace she would take it.

"NO!" He yelled, "don't want any!"

"Brat," she mumbled. "Come on Ethan, I'm no good at this game!"

She received her 'clue' as to his where-a-bouts when she heard a loud crash and a word that made her blush. Running towards the ruckus, she silently prayed he didn't kill someone.

After rounding the bush he had dodged through, she noticed him lying face down on the grass. A small table had been over turned and a man was slowly gathering the papers that had been strewn across the lawn. It took her a few seconds to take in the situation.

"Are you okay?" She asked both parties. Ethan was slowly getting up on his knees.

"He's fine, is he yours?" Turning around and standing, Kaiba looked her over. His stormy eyes narrowed on her, as he laid a stack of wrinkled, gathered papers on the now righted table.

"Anzu Mazaki," he smirked. He had traveled half way around the world to come across her? It had been how many years? He had seriously lost count. There she stood, same eyes, amazing figure (the bathing suit was a plus, except for the sarong), and with a child…

"He isn't mine, I'm just watching him." She stammered.

"So, you've elevated yourself to babysitter? You're doing a really lousy job." He commented as he looked over at the boy who was standing there in a bit of shock.

"I'm sorry he's just a child and he's really energetic."

"Is that what it's called? Maybe you should keep your charge on a leash." His retort was controlled, but furious.

"He didn't do it on purpose, Seto Kaiba. You of all people should know what it's like to have a child around. Heck, Mokuba must have done some things that weren't adultish." She bent over and started to pick up the papers.

"Leave them!" He yelled at her, "they're confidential." She stood up and handed the few to him that she had gathered. He swiped them from her and placed them on the pile he had made. His deep blue eyes searched hers. She wasn't smiling, in fact, she looked angry. Hell, he had been the victim and she was insulted?

"It isn't like I care what's on them. I was only trying to help pick them up!" She snapped at him and fought the urge to hit him.

"If you had been a nanny for Mokuba I would have fired you. Maybe you should do something you have a knack for…professional cheerleader comes to mind." There was venom in his voice.

"You can't expect an eight year old to act like an old man, I wouldn't want him to become geriatric before his time—like some people I know," there was an insult in there and he caught it immediately. She smiled sweetly at him. Holding back a giggle was hard; the mere thought of ever working for him was insane. Him thinking she was a nanny was as big an insult to her, as was her insult about him being an old man.

His eyes glinted with anger, "You aren't that much younger than me."

"Yeah, but I act decades less. You could join AARP for mentality purposes." She turned her chin, trying not to allow the smile to break across her face. It served him right, his outburst was unwarranted. Ethan was just a child and Mokuba had been young once too—though she did have her doubts as to whether or not Kaiba had ever been.

"Children should be taught that a hotel isn't a zoo. That boy needs to learn some manners." Kaiba's eyes focused on the grass stained, messy-haired, skinned kneed red head.

"It isn't a corrections camp either." She took a step closer towards him, there was no way she would let him think that she was intimidated. He was casually dressed; perhaps his trench coats were at the dry cleaners? The jeans and an open neck shirt, which was a deep blue made him look human. He could dress down? She was impressed, and she also had to keep her eyes from roaming. She blamed it on not having seen him for so long—nothing else. No ulterior motives for the gazing.

"You never treated Mokuba like a prisoner. Suddenly you think children should be on leashes? Mokuba ran around Domino on his own without your supervision." She was in his face now. "Take a look around Seto Kaiba…this is a garden." She moved her hands around like a model on the Price is Right, as if demonstrating it was, in fact, a garden. "Should he sit on the grass and twiddle his thumbs?" She was getting far more sarcastic.

He almost wanted to crack a smile; she was quite amusing, even though she was insulting him openly. "You consider good manners unnecessary? If he were my charge he would have a hard time sitting down." It was said slowly and without emotion. He was baiting her, seeing how worked up she could get. Heaven help him, he had forgotten how fired up this, now, woman could get. Her spunk hadn't ended when their association did.

"Physical violence solves nothing." Anzu grabbed Ethan by the wrist and started dragging him off. "The only one who needs a lesson in manners is you Seto Kaiba."

He stood there, watching her walk off with the small boy towards the hotel. He had never spanked Mokuba, and would never think of doing it to any child. He did enjoy seeing the fire in her blue eyes. It had been awhile since anyone—let alone a woman challenged him. "I'll see you later Anzu," he smirked as he picked up another piece of floating paper.

Anzu nearly passed out when she thought about the encounter with Kaiba in the garden. She had insulted a guest…quite viciously. If he wanted to he could complain and she would, at least, get a reprimand. The customer was always right, even if that customer was Seto Kaiba, who was a pompous jerk. Like it or not, she would have to find him later and apologize for insulting him, and yelling. She already tried to set it right, but she had failed miserably.

He, of all people, should know what a precocious eight year old was capable of. Ethan whimpered as she dragged him along.

"Don't worry, its just dirt. I'll clean you up and have you back to your Dad good as new." Anzu tried to comfort him. There was no blood. Landing on grass had its advantages. Unfortunately it also had its disadvantages—like having to apologize to billionaire snobs who decided they owned it.

Ethan was finally cleaned up and went off with his Dad…leaving Anzu to sigh in relief. She wanted to go back to her room now and shower, maybe relax a bit then try the restaurant and see how the kitchens were.

"Oh no!" She realized she had left her stuff by the chaise lounge. Heck, it was probably all gone by now. Someone probably turned her stuff in and now she would look like an inept fool searching through lost and found.

She raced towards the exit, silently praying she wasn't too late—that her stuff was still scattered by her chair. As she flung the door open she narrowly missed Kaiba. His eyes widened at her abrupt behavior. In her panic she had forgotten her own manners.

"Sorry," she muttered as her cheeks pinkened.

"Now I see where your charge gets his manners from," he retorted, but smirked as he turned away. He could hear her fume a bit, and almost saw her expression in his mind's eye. He walked towards the elevators while she raced to find her things. Thankfully they were right where she left them. Plopping down, she gathered everything into her bag.

Seto Kaiba was a hateful man, still, after all this time he never changed! Sure, he looked amazing as always, but with that attitude? A giggle erupted from her. Heck, the man thought she was a glorified nanny. He didn't even know that she was set to run this resort hotel. She was hardly a babysitter, but he thought small, and very little of anyone's abilities except his own. Jerk…

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for the reviews! This is my first time trying a Seto x Anzu fiction by myself (Gekkou Hana is the expert) let me know if I'm doing a good job. Constructive critcism is welcomed. Please let me know, thanks! 

These reviews will be here until they post on my profile page. Once they appear there…they will disappear from here. So, if they aren't here…look for them there…


	3. A Dose of Your own Medicine

**A/N: **I do not own Yu-gi-oh... I make no profits, this is just for fun...and heck, with my life I need some fun!

Thanks to my beta for fixing this--she has had it for a while and I can finally post it. If there is anything wrong with it--blame her. I am simply posting and not rereading in order to save myself some time and continue working on **Secret Indulgences.**

**

* * *

Chapter 3 **

**_A Dose of Your Own Medicine_**

Anzu was more than ready to start her first day at work. Yesterday had been a complete and total disaster; she rolled her eyes in remembrance. Little Ethan had been the least of her problems—a much larger obstacle was the dreaded CEO whom she had screamed at. Hopefully, Seto Kaiba wasn't the monster she remembered. Could his grudge carrying ways have changed over the years? Possible, but highly unlikely.

The buttoning of her jacket was finally done. Looking in the full-length mirror she smiled at her business-like, but subtly casual, dress. She would never wear a bun and cross expression. Her methods were to relate to the employees and still please the guests. If she came off as too stuffy she would lose both. However, she still needed to exuded authority, it was a fine line and she balanced on it quite well.

Well, no more waiting, she would be at her post a full hour before time, but she was thrilled and eager to get started.

It was seven am…

By ten she understood why some people felt compelled to commit murder.

A large tour group was now stranded as their flight was cancelled, most of them refused to vacate their rooms. Unfortunately, all of those rooms were booked to the next tour. Frantically, Anzu kept calling the airport, attempting to sort through this potential disaster. The next flight was in the evening and none of the guests wanted to wait in the airport for hours on end. She honestly couldn't blame them, but the rooms were no longer theirs.

"Miss. Mazaki?" One of the maids approached her. "I know this is a really bad time, but we're very backed up with the laundry and I'm afraid we'll never meet the check-in deadline." Anzu closed her eyes and clenched the phone in her hand.

Slowly, she hung up the line. She had arranged light refreshments to be served in one of the ballrooms for the guests to enjoy—thus vacating the rooms and getting them out of her hair. She looked at the maid and tried to put on her brightest smile. Failure was evident when the girl's eyes fell to the floor, as she softly apologized.

"It isn't your fault," Anzu tried to comfort her. "It just seems like this is going to go down as the day this resort tanks."

The maid nervously switched feet as she handed a clipboard to Anzu.

"We've only finished half of the rooms. The washers were down this morning and though maintenance has repaired them—we're still hopelessly behind. You can't check people into rooms without made beds and towels."

Anzu sighed heavily, just great. "Is there a supply room we could raid?" Anzu asked as she looked at the girl's nametag, "Miss. Carter?"

The blonde shook her head slowly, "There is, but there is only one key and Mr. Roth has it. He's in New Jersey and the key is with him. He likes to control all of the stock himself. A bit anal if you ask me…sorry Miss. Mazaki."

Frowning, Anzu called the head of maintenance and told him to meet her by the stockroom.

"Come on," she smiled at the maid. "This isn't acceptable and I'm about to change it."

After assuring Jim, the head of maintenance, that she would take full responsibility for the action—the storeroom lock was broken. Miss. Carter called up to the various other workers to come to the storeroom and load their carts. Anzu instructed Jim to install a new lock immediately and make her up two keys—one for her and one for Mr. Roth.

"Oh, Miss. Mazaki," Miss. Carter rushed backed towards Anzu. "What about the guests? We aren't ready for them."

"Don't worry, I'll explain to them and set up something to divert their attention. Just call down as each room is thoroughly prepared."

"No problem, thank you." The girl smiled at Anzu.

"Where are you going?" Anzu asked as the girl turned from the rooms needing cleaning.

"I have to bring the welcome baskets up to the penthouse suites, I would never dream of disappointing those guests. They aren't very friendly and I have heard of firings for failing to please them." Anzu grabbed her wrist gently.

"I'll take care of that, just go and help prepare the rooms. I can't have 50 guests in limbo. I'll see to the penthouses." Turning on her heel Anzu went to the kitchen where the baskets were prepared.

She smiled as she walked through the main lobby. Despite the world crashing down the exterior didn't reflect the frantic interior. One could look around and believe there wasn't a problem in the world. She recognized several people in the delayed tour checking out—a very good sign, and the incoming tour was delayed in some good old-fashioned traffic. Normally people cursed traffic, but Anzu was quite thankful for it.

She made her way through several hallways and finally arrived at the kitchen, where the cart waited for her. The baskets were works of art. A bottle of prized Long Island wine was accompanied with the finest cheeses, gourmet crackers, Godiva chocolates and the most heavenly smelling sweets courtesy of the pastry chefs in the kitchens. She smiled as she waved and pushed the cart out the door.

It was the first time, since her tour of the hotel, that she had visited the penthouse floor. The rooms here were heavenly, much more refined and luxurious than the lower ones in the hotel. The decorator catered to the high-class tastes of the dignitaries and rich clientele that occupied this floor. The corridors were wallpapered in a rich linen print in light subtle colors, while the floor had a rich oriental patterned rug, accented with light pastel colors. It was magnificent. Slowly she knocked and, if unanswered, used her master key to enter each room to set up the welcoming treats.

When knocking on one of the doors a refined woman answered. The McNamaras welcomed her appearance and assured her that they were more than delighted with the room, the service and the atmosphere.

"If you have any particular requests, please just let me know and I'll personally see to it." Anzu explained. Finally, something was going well for her. "I can also take special requests and the next time you visit we'll know exactly what to stock you room with. Particular magazines, books, beverages, toiletries…"

"What a marvelous idea!" Mrs. McNamara smiled, "I bet that book would be pages thick with all the name dropping I hear in this place."

"We like to cater to all of our guests, and it is really the least we can do to please. Don't hesitate to stop by my office, or call the front desk."

A definite weight was lifted off her shoulders as she left the room. The day was most assuredly looking up. The rooms were being prepared, the new tour would be slow to arrive, the old tour was being occupied and checked out. Life was good. She pushed the call button for the elevator and smiled as the doors opened. Stepping in she pushed the lobby button.

A man's voice called out for her to hold the elevator.

The hair on the nape of her neck prickled as she instantly recognized the deep rich voice, he heart pounded erratically as she pressed the 'door open' button. Heaven help her, she wanted to press the 'door close' button instead. Her blue eyes focused on a spot on the wall as he entered, she could smell the rich cologne and she managed to take a deep breath to intoxicate herself. Damn, he had no right to smell that amazing.

Deep inside she recognized that this was the perfect opportunity to offer him an apology, but the words were stuck—dead in her throat. Seto Kaiba had been very rude, he hardly deserved an apology, and if anything he owed Ethan one. Threatening to spank a child was unforgivable. Then again she was an employee, high up the food chain, but one never the less. He was a guest and, rightfully, she owed it to him. She didn't get as far as she had by being rude. Her diplomacy was her tightest angle and everyone complimented her on that ability.

Cautiously she shifted her position so she could watch him from the corner of her eye. He was formally dressed. Unlike he had been yesterday when he deserved a firm slap across the face. A dark suit, deep blue shirt and tasteful tie adorned him in a way that fashion magazines attempted to splash across their covers. This was the way to dress. Then again, most men didn't look like Kaiba—hell, no man she knew. His expression was formal too, almost as if he had no idea of her presence.

"I'm s-sorry about yesterday," she hoped he wouldn't snap her head off with scathing words. "Children can be a handful at times. I hope you managed to sort out all of your papers." A gentle shrug, and she diverted her eyes again.

"Yes," he said it so rudely. "In the future you should take better care of your charge."

"He isn't my _charge_." She replied quickly. "I was watching him as a favor. I…um…actually work here."

"Really?" He quipped sarcastically, "I hope not in public relations."

She turned a deep shade of red. "Not exactly, but one of my main duties is to keep the guests happy." She felt no need to offer him her title. What business was is of his anyway?

"I didn't realize the hotel hired eye candy…trying to please guests while wearing a bikini…honestly Mazaki…" He smirked at his own joke. Her quick gasp nearly made him chuckle. She was still so fiery, even after all these years. He wanted to look at her, but was afraid she would notice he was doing this to annoy her.

"You are insufferable. I'm trying to apologize and you're being downright rude."

"You were quite rude yesterday. If you're so concerned with a guest's happiness you should have seen to mine yesterday. I wanted peace and quiet and instead I was treated to an overturned table and ruined papers. Thankfully, you didn't upset my business meeting today. Unless you plan on sabotaging me before I make it to my limo?" His blue eyes were regarding her flushing cheeks and feeble attempts at staying calm.

"Though it would please me to see you fall on your face or decorated with some gooey confection…I'll simply offer my condolences to those who have to deal with you today." She smirked.

"That's not a proper apology, I would have thought you would be better at it than this. I mean, being friends with those geeks most of your life probably lent itself to needs for multiple apologies—sorry for their rude behavior, ill manners, and annoying habits…"

"Fine, I apologize for Yugi's ability to kick your sorry ass time and time again…good day Seto Kaiba." Thankfully the doors opened and she quickly left the confines of the elevator and made her way to the front desk.

He had such an urge to follow her and continue this amusing banter, but he had a meeting to get to. Mokuba was waiting by the door, and he never ran late. He tossed a final glance over at her and was pleased to see her staring after him. She tried to pretend she hadn't been, but the pink on her cheeks told a different story. He had rattled her a bit, and she had done the same to him. He hoped the meeting would end promptly—he now had a new hobby he longed to explore.

* * *

Several hours later he managed to stifle another yawn. He kicked Mokuba's chair for the umpteenth time in an attempt to keep him from drifting off into a deep sleep. This had to be the worst meeting he had ever attended. Dragging on into its fourth hour and giving no new details on anything, Kaiba was ready to snap the speaker's neck. 

The CEO of Stellar Syntec had bowed out of the meeting—leaving the handling of it to an underlying. Johnson was attempting to prove his worth through his very thorough, yet boringly mundane, presentation. The man was going over every point meticulously, every specification was being reanalyzed at tedium. Seto Kaiba fought the urge to rub his tired eyes. Instead, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration.

Kaiba, honestly, had no tolerance for this and the utter boredom of it all wore out his patience. He took the last swallow of his, now cold, coffee. His temper—quick in the best of times—was becoming difficult to control. He had trained himself to keep it in check, in a work situation, he thought wryly. He recalled the scene in the garden yesterday with the small boy who had unknowingly crashed into him. Blaming it on being startled, she once again lost himself in deep contemplation.

His self-discipline had aided in making him head of one of the largest gaming companies in the world. Some of the largest corporations went to him for software and hardware as well.

This deal with Stellar Syntec seemed like it would require more tact than ever before. The one ace he had up his sleeve was Ashlyng. Her father was in thick with the head of Stellar Syntec. Unfortunately, a rumor had reared its ugly head, one that could take the ace right out of his hands. Ashlyng's father was, possibly, out of favor with the CEO of the major corporation. He had no doubts he could win this contract on the merits of Kaiba Corp. but it was always nice to have a plan B.

Kaiba inched his wrist forward and saw it was almost six. If he didn't put an end to this unnecessary meeting, Johnson would drawl on forever. Rustling his papers he explain, "You are in possession of all the extra fundings—you have been for over a month. I've discussed them with your CEO at length, I see no point in going over them again."

From the corner of his eye he saw Mokuba smother a smile, and gave him a warning stare. Instantly Mokuba assumed a poker face and turned his attention to Johnson.

"My brother is correct," Mokuba chirped up. "We're only going in circles."

"I only want to establish the facts for myself. Do you realize how many other corporations are bidding?" Johnson replied in a short tone.

"You won't get a better offer than ours," Kaiba explained, tapping his fingers impatiently on the table. "More to the point, Kaiba Corporation is honest and have enormous experience. Look at our record and see for yourself. There's no point in putting out a product that will be obsolete before it hits the market."

"I appreciate that, but…" Johnson tried.

"Kaiba Corp. is the best in the business." Seto Kaiba stood up and snapped his briefcase closed, said a very tense 'goodnight', and walked out. Mokuba was quick on his heels.

"Bit abrupt weren't you?" Mokuba asked, trying to catch up to his older sibling.

"Not as abrupt as I wanted to be. The man's a pathetic fool! If I'd let him drone on, we'd have been there half the night and you would have had quite the power nap."

"Uh, you noticed?" Mokuba smiled sheepishly.

"I was waiting for you to start drooling on yourself."

They made their way out of the building and to the waiting limo. It was time to head back to the hotel and Kaiba's mind wandered to Anzu. It was an involuntary thing, one he was sure was triggered by the annoyance of this meeting. Anzu was synonymous with 'annoying'.

"Do you think we'll get the contract?" Mokuba asked as the car turned onto the main road.

"We have the best chance, and with the new technology we developed we were able to come in at a very low bid. Incidentally, if we do achieve this contract I'll want us to stay here, in the states to over see things for a while. Do you think you would like living here for a few months? Despite your 'zonings' you're good diplomatically and I would want you with me."

Mokuba blinked, Seto was never generous with compliments. "Working with you would be great Seto, and thank you…I do try very hard."

"It has been noticed." Kaiba grunted.

Time passed and finally they were driving up to the hotel.

"Want to grab some dinner with me?" Mokuba asked as they started to walk into the lobby.

"I'm having dinner with the 'she-devil' you love so much." Kaiba smirked at the face Mokuba made. There was no love lost between Mokuba and Ashlyng.

"I guess she can come along, though I assume you would rather be alone with her." Mokuba rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Don't assume anything," Kaiba explained. "And don't let your imagination run away with you."

The entered the elevator together, but parted company and went to their individual penthouse suites when they reached their floor.

It was a relief to enter the peace of the living room. He took off his jacket and his tie, dropping them onto the back of one of the chairs. The heat outside had been oppressive, and the crisp air conditioning in the room made him feel instantly better. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat in an armchair, which was by the window. It offered an excellent view of the ocean. He was exhausted to his bones. Flying from Japan to New York had taken its toll.

He sat there and thought about how short he had been with Anzu twice. She had seriously grown up and his mind dredged up images of her in the bikini and then in her crisp outfit from earlier. What luscious curves she had filled out. He smiled as he took another cool swallow. The girl still had the audacity to bait him and be quite blunt. Hell, her apology had been insulting!

Ashlyng would never behave that way. Anzu _always_ had, funny—the blue-eyed beauty was staying true to her character. How would Ashlyng have reacted to his tirade? Even after seeing her for two months he had no idea. He never took the time to try to get to know her. Ashlyng was seductive, but quite a puzzle. Reluctantly, he rose to his feet. A shower would make him feel better and should put him in the mood for an evening out with her.

Stripping off his clothes, he stepped under the water. He kept it cool, but after he had soaped up, he let it run cold. Maybe it would rid him of thoughts of a bikini clad Anzu and put him in the frame of mind for the demure Ashlyng. It tingled his skin, and he began to feel refreshed and calmer. After drying, and tucking the towel around the waist he shaved. He hated having to do this twice in one day, but he didn't want Ashlyng to have any complaints. He ran his fingers over his cheek and splashed on some cologne. Ashlyng shouldn't complain now. If things went well tonight he would drop her another hint about her father putting in a few good words for him. Though there were rumors of a fall-out with him and the CEO of Stellar Syntec—rumors were often unfounded.

Grinning, he went into the bedroom and started to dress. _What a devious bastard I am_, he thought to himself. Ashlyng was nice to look at, entertaining as well, and she could be a means to an end with a very lucrative contract.

The ring of the phone caught his attention. It was his pseudo-girlfriend. It didn't take him long to deduce that Ashlyng was charmingly trying to get out of their date.

"My Dad has been asked to dine with some high powered dignitary," she explained in her soft, melodious voice. "He wants me to join them."

"It's a pretty sudden invitation isn't it?" He commented. "Normally these things are planned well in advance." Quietly he cursed the change of plans. He had an agenda to fulfill and this was an unexpected wrench.

"Do you think I'm making it up?" She asked innocently. "Don't you know how I would much rather be with you?"

"If you say so."

"I would…I promise." She replied in a husky voice. "Please forgive me Seto. I promise to make this up to you."

"I'll forgive you anything-almost," Kaiba responded. "I've stood people up as well, because of business."

She giggled, "a touch of your own medicine?"

He grunted, "yes, and I don't like it."

"Poor Seto…" Still giggling, after they said good-bye, she hung up the phone.

Slowly, he did the same. He wasn't joking when he had said he didn't like it. His ego was dented; she didn't let him know about it early enough so he could make alternate plans. Now he was out of a date and Mokuba was probably off all ready. His genuine feelings remained untouched. The knowledge disturbed him, Ashlyng meant less to him than he had thought, either that, or he was getting old…could Anzu and Mokuba be right?

Then again, seeing Anzu in the bikini had a swift arousing effect on his body, which assured him he wasn't quite geriatric yet.

He left the room in a better frame of mind and set his sights on a stroll through town. He would pick up something to eat at a street side café and then return to the room early and get some well-needed sleep.

The streets were crowded on a Friday night. After wandering around idly for a while he stopped to survey the restaurants across the street. They all looked as packed as the ones on his side. The constant roll of traffic made crossing the street impossible at this juncture. For a quiet town out east, this seemed quite obnoxious. He frowned as he turned to duck into the small restaurant behind him and bumped into a woman coming from the opposite direction.

"Oops!" She exclaimed as he put a hand on her elbow to steady her. Blue eyes looked up at him through brunette bangs. It was now their third entanglement, definitely not his day.

She realized it was Kaiba at the same time, and backed away as if from a snake. It was a gesture that hurt his pride and he held her arm tighter.

"Anything wrong?" He asked her shortly—neither breaking eye contact.

"No. I'm just trying to get back to the hotel." She replied, feeling tingles racing up and down her spine and then settle in her empty tummy.

"You're going back to the hotel?" He asked.

"Gee Kaiba, you're not only hard headed—but it seems as if you're hard of hearing." She smiled smugly. "Yes, I'm going back to the hotel. The restaurants are overbooked and wickedly crowded."

A lewd idea crossed his mind. He just found his entertainment for the evening… It was time to explore his new hobby.

**

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I wish life wasn't as demanding as it has been…or I could get everything out so much quicker. Please read and review...let me know if you enjoyed it I would appreciate it! Thanks... **

Responses to your reviews are on my profile page...


	4. Unexpected Attraction

**A/N: I own nothing…seriously nothing. As far as profits, are you seriously kidding me? Yu-gi-oh will never be mine…sigh…sad fact…Oh, but anyone who would like the hurricane bearing down on me is more than welcome to it…yikes!**

**I can hardly believe the reviews for this little story! I want you all to know how much I appreciate the enthusiasm. I just keep hoping I am getting the characters right. I think Kaiba might be slightly OOC in this chapter, but I needed a set up for something in the future. It wasn't supposed to be like this, but my imagination ran…and ran…and ran… **

**Please read and review, I appreciate input so very much! **

**Chapter 4**

**_Unexpected Attraction..._**

The two stood there in the middle of a crowded sidewalk, just staring at one another. Anzu had to side step several people, while Seto Kaiba stood his ground and forced them to walk around him. Anzu's heart was pounding, why did he have this effect on her? He was so damn arrogant, hot, but conceited as hell.

"I'm heading back to the hotel as well," Kaiba answered as he watched the expression on her face flicker from annoyance to resign.

"It seems the town is over run at the moment—it being Friday and all." She really didn't want to strike up a conversation, but she had been rude to him countless times. When he did find out who she was, and her position, she didn't want to be fired. Seto Kaiba was very powerful, and no doubt the hotel would take his complaints to heart. He did look amazing, and standing there for a few extra moments couldn't really hurt anything—certainly not her eyes.

He simply couldn't stop taking her in. When he she become…beautiful? He remembered her being pretty, but with that smart mouth… She was always calling him on things. Throwing his own inadequacies in his face. Who needed a female around who did that? To her little squad she was peaches and cream, to him she was vinegar and bleach—caustic and scathing. A few times he had caught her staring at him, but by the time he would work up a nerve to say anything, the idiots would appear.

"Walk with me back to the hotel," he commanded.

Anzu stood there, a bit livid, for just a moment. How dare he order her to walk with him? She was her own person, so she could refuse. Instead, she found herself nodding. What the hell was she thinking?

Job preservation.

That was why. Sooner or later the truth would come out and it would be better to have, at least, shown an effort to get along with the guests.

"Are you still annoyed with me?" He asked, after a few moments had passed. Her body language screamed that she was. Arms folded over her chest, head turned away—looking anywhere except for directly at him.

"I'm not annoyed with you," she was a horrible liar. "You _are_ entitled to your own opinions, even if they're completely idiotic." Great job…call the man an idiot—definite point scorer.

"I didn't mean everything I said," he interrupted. "I was goading you on half the time, and you rose to my baiting so beautifully. It only made me worse." He shrugged as they continued to walk.

"It seemed as if you meant quite a few things you said." There was no way she would let him smooth things over with a redirect. The sorry excuse for an apology, she doubted it was an actual one, really placed the blame on her. As if she were the one who made him the ass he was! A small giggle escaped her. She couldn't help but cut him to shreds in her own mind.

"If you feel that way, then let me make up for my transgressions. Let me buy you dinner at the hotel." He watched the dress she was wearing flutter around her legs. Impossibly long legs—legs he wanted to see more of. That damn sarong was wasted on her that day in the garden. He wondered if he hung around the pool if she would grace him with a better view of her assets.

"I think I'll just grab a quick bite from the kitchen," she mumbled. Her mind wandering to the rich cologne he wore, wondering how it would destroy what little there was of her resistance.

What choice wording, he mused…he wanted a quick bite too…

"I insist," he murmured. "After all I am a guest at the hotel you work at, and in the interest of business alone…"

Anzu stopped and regarded the way he was looking at her. He was always an amazing man to gaze at. Heck, when he dueled she could hardly keep her own blue eyes in her head.

That was a slight schoolgirl crush, now she was a woman.

Sighing deeply, "this is blackmail Seto Kaiba. I've been so rude to you—always. Why would you want to have dinner with me?" She had to grab her own hand in order to resist the urge to stroke the hair away from his eyes. Would it feel as soft as it looked?

"I was rude as well. Let's declare a truce." He was a very wise businessman; he knew if she didn't accept now, it would seem very ungracious on her part.

"Fine Kaiba, I'll have dinner with you," it was a ground out acceptance. She knew she was about to dine with the devil himself. Heaven help her because she wasn't sure if she could make it through the meal without touching him. If she did manage to stop her urges, she wondered—for a brief moment—if he had any of his own. Why would he even want this? He hated her and all of her friends. Why have dinner with a person you detested.

"Wonderful," he smirked and held out his arm to her. With shaking hands and a dry throat, she slipped her arm through his. He had won, not that he ever doubted he would. Some things were just too easy as far as he was concerned. A feeling came over him that dinner would be arduous—she would keep bantering, but he liked the challenge. Suddenly, his night was beginning to look up. Deep blue eyes, with a mischievous glint, caressed Anzu's lips. He had every intention of making her mouth his dessert. What Seto Kaiba wanted he usually attained.

By the time they reached the walkway to the resort he heard her gasp.

"Are you running a marathon or something?" She asked, finally pulling her arm away. "Seriously, you always raced before, but this is ridiculous." She didn't know if she was pulling away because of the quickness of his steps or because he was beginning to get to her.

"You should have said something," Kaiba scowled. His eyes wandered down her legs, "it's those damn shoes—why do you wear such high heels?"

"Because they're flattering."

Her honesty amused him. "Your legs would look flattering in fuzzy slippers."

She smirked, "fuzzy pink ones with bunnies?"

"Especially if the bunnies had floppy ears." She laughed for the first time—the first time at something he said anyway.

He noticed then how Anzu's face was radiant and so beautiful when she smiled. She almost looked ethereal under the moonlight, on the flower edged path, her soft laughter intoxicating him.

Slowly they started back up the path. Anzu's jubilance had somehow managed to make things lighter. She could breathe now, possibly this wouldn't be like a death sentence.

"So, how long have you been with the hotel?" Kaiba asked as the marathon session dwindled to a gentle stroll.

"Almost 3 years now." She shrugged when he looked at her.

"You've been in New York for three years? When did you leave Domino?" Had he really been that oblivious to the gang? Funny, it all seemed like such a short time ago.

Her small giggle caused him to pause in his steps. "You've really insulted me Seto Kaiba. You didn't even miss me?" She batted her eyes at him and tilted her head in a mock challenge.

He frowned and studied her face.

"Don't get all serious on me now Seto Kaiba. I've only been here a few days. I worked in Domino before now. I've been with this corporation for three years and I worked my way up." She started walking again and was pleased to hear his footsteps fall in line beside her. The act of stunning him had been one of the most delicious things…

"What exactly do you do here? I'm sure they don't transfer maids from Domino to New York City. Unless you really are good with beds and showers." He chuckled at his own joke. She softly shook her head. He was like a little boy who enjoyed teasing her. Who would have guessed that about his personality?

"Actually I manage this resort. I'm right up there at the top." She heard him stop. Turning she smiled at him, was he shocked she was capable of this? "Didn't think I could—did you? …Or maybe you didn't think a woman could."

"If you're implying I'm a sexist you're very wrong. I have several women occupying high positions all throughout Kaiba Corp. I enjoy talent and I don't see people by their chromosomes—rather their talents and abilities. I was more shocked that you would be so high in such a short time."

"This coming from a man who has been a CEO since the tender age of 15?" She took a few steps towards him. "I did very well in college, graduated top of my class, was recruited instantly by the company. I managed to streamline the hotel in Domino, implemented new theories and ideas. I sort of took over and made everything better, if I don't say so myself."

"All this and modest as well." He wondered how he had missed her intelligence. There it was shining in her eyes, along with a familiar spark. He recalled having the same one when he first took over Kaiba Corp..

"My job must seem boring to you, seriously, don't try to pretend otherwise." She walked closer, missing his warmth and the scent of him. She chastised herself, internally, for wanting to know what it would feel like to touch…

"Well.." He glanced away, not wanting her to see the look in his eyes. He hardly found her boring. She was like a breath of fresh air, as far as he was concerned. Ashlyng relied on her Father for her worth, not having a career for real. She flirted and aroused men, but never had much of anything to say. A trophy golden child. That was all Ashlyng was. She made the celebrity circuits, said the right things, wore the right clothes, but a conversation with her was less than thrilling. Anzu was…

"I'll take that as a _'yes Anzu, you are by far inferior to me and my vast holdings'_." She laughed at her deepened voice and mock exaggeration of him. "My career is frustrating, irritating, and sometimes I could take heads and slam them together—but it's never boring."

"Point well taken," he said. "And I wasn't talking down to you, if that's what you were thinking. I was trying to be polite."

"First time for everything," she snickered as she started up the path. "Come on I'm starving and you _are_ buying dinner. I think I want the biggest Lobster in the tank. I do manage to work up quite the appetite when constantly provoked."

The girl was sharp, surprisingly so. "That's fine, I think you need a good meal. It will stop you from taking a bite out of me…"

Anzu twirled around and laughed as he hurried up the path, the lights of the hotel directly behind her now. "You might just like how I bite, Seto Kaiba."

"I already do." They walked in together and were quickly seated. It seemed Kaiba's pull and her being management worked for them.

They were seated in front of the long ceiling to floor windows overlooking the ocean. Their small table was adorned with crimson colored cloth and matching napkins, a small candle flickered in the center. The china was a delicate Lenox pattern, which was simple, yet elegant. Several china goblets awaited drinks and even more utensils seemed to decorate the settings.

"May I make a wine suggestion?" Anzu asked as she looked up at Seto from her menu. "I researched several vineyards and I've been dying to try Mythology from Pindar. They're a local winery and have won international acclaim."

His eyes caught hers. She knew wine as well? She was even more surprising than he cared to believe. Intelligent, beautiful, sharp witted, and a connoisseur. Suddenly he was more than thrilled that he had been stood up. His eyes wandered to her dress. He approved the aquamarine color and the style, the full skirt, and not too-tight top. She had an amazing figure, stunning come to think of it. Tiny waist, nicely rounded hips, full breasts… his eyes lingered on them. Full, yet firm, their swell visible even above the conservative neckline.

"Are you alright?" Anzu tried to get his attention, which seemed to be focusing on her… She blushed a bright shade of pink as she cleared her throat. His eyes slid up to her face again.

"Fine and the wine sounds perfect." He hid behind his menu as he cursed himself. Hell, he was human right? And she did look great. If anything she should be flattered.

Yes, any girl would be flattered to have her breasts stared at.

If they weren't in view of the public he would have smacked his own head. Anzu Mazaki was slowly starting to drive him insane, he never did that before—not even with Ashlyng, and he and Ashlyng had…

"Are you sure you're okay, because you don't look okay." Anzu pulled down his menu to get a look at his face. He looked flushed. If he were wearing a tie she would have suggested he loosen it, but he wasn't. She knew he had been staring at her chest, but if she pretended to not notice maybe they could pretend it didn't happen. Still, would it be so bad if he wanted…

Now whose mind was wandering into dangerous territory?

The waiter, mercifully, came and took their orders and the maitre d' uncorked their wine. The two sat in silence for awhile as their soup came—a simple consommé. It was followed by the specialty salad of the house. By the time the lobsters came Anzu was ravenous. She honestly never was one to stand on ceremony. Besides, why be delicate and completely feminine around Seto Kaiba? It wasn't like there was a future here and it wasn't an honest-to-God date.

She dug into everything, Kaiba enjoyed watching her. It was good to see someone eat with passion and enjoyment, instead of picking at their food like most of the women he dated. They continued to eat silently for a while. He was glad she didn't try to make pointless conversation when she had nothing in particular to say. This was different from the constant yakking he had become accustomed to when it came to the female sex.

"Do you know New York well?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. It's a promising market for my company. There are many businesses that deal with technology fields and each wants to get ahead of the others. Japan keeps making new innovations and it's very enticing to merge with a corporation like mine to catapult you into the next realm."

"I enjoy the people here," Anzu smiled, they're polite and funny and the accents are quite amusing. Some are actually charming."

"Would you care for dessert?" Kaiba asked as their empty plates were taken away. "I want to make sure you take _total advantage_ of me tonight." He said it with a slight smirk on his lips. His eyes captured hers.

"I would love to, but I think I made quite a pig out of myself." She nibbled on her lower lip and looked away. In the pink glow of the room and the flickering candlelight, her skin took on an ivory glow and her hair looked like a rich chocolate. She was remarkably pretty—no, beautiful come to think of it, with those large blue eyes and preposterously long lashes. False? He leaned closer, no, they were real. He looked at her mouth, with its short upper lip and fuller lower one, hinting at sensuousness. He unexpectedly longed to kiss it. Yet her total impression was virginal innocence—probably because of her frank, unflinching gaze.

He grew very annoyed with himself. He had so many desires for the evening and here she was totally unaware. His thoughts of earlier haunted him now, he had wanted her to warm his bed—and now felt excessively guilty. He tried to appease his conscience by telling himself that he had rescued her from a melancholy evening alone, just as she had rescued him. He was doing nothing more wicked than buying her dinner. He had no intentions of seducing her—right?

He paid the bill and they left the restaurant, entering the main lobby of the lush hotel. Anzu made a mental note that the restaurant should be commended for their chefs and waiters. It had been a wonderful experience. Part of her wondered if it had something to do with the company she was with. Who would have thought an evening with Seto Kaiba would be less than insanely boring. It was actually quite nice; he was entertaining when he didn't have that stick shoved up his backside.

The evening was far more stimulating than he ever imagined it could be. He was more than reluctant to let it end.

"There's a band and people dancing out by the pool, would you like to go?" Anzu asked him. It had been a while since she had danced with anyone and for some reason—she thought he would make a good partner.

He agreed

Anzu surprised him by being an excellent dancer with a marvelous sense of rhythm. She was pliant and fluid, and the feel of her in his arms aroused him in a way he hadn't anticipated. Normally he made it a rule to steer clear of girls like her—those who weren't shallow and wanting, girls who had feelings. Anzu was warm and vibrant and so alive. Ashlyng was fake and cold, except in bed. He didn't like complications nor did he like to make promises he had no intentions of keeping. One day he might be ready for a commitment, or so he told himself, but the future was always ahead. Yet, somehow tonight he found himself thinking about it, and wondering if he should just settle down already.

"Let's sit out the next dance, I'm breathless."

Her request brought him back to the immediate present. He led her back to their table. His hands still longed to touch her, and he stirred at the idea of pressing himself against the curves of her body. Feeling her breast pressed into his hand, her mouth open and inviting…God! He wanted her!

"I so need a cold drink," she smiled. "Something full of ice and non-alcoholic. That wine went to my head a bit."

"No problem," he mumbled, trying to get a grip on his self-control. Once he could, he would have to keep it that way. He watched her as he walked to the bar. She was still the girl he remembered, but was so much a woman he couldn't stop thinking about it. This night was supposed to be one where he both harassed and tormented her, or one where they ended up tangled in sheets together.

**This** was not the plan.

The two sat and spoke about New York; he filled her in on many things. She sat and listened to him go on, while her mind wandered over his features. The two were leaning in towards one another and simply enjoying the conversation. When he told her she had to experience the theatre he noticed her face light up.

"Once upon a time I wanted to be a dancer, Broadway was my dream."

That explained the way she moved in his arms. "What happened?" He asked, wanting to grab her hand, but holding back.

She sighed deeply and looked out over the ocean. "I grew up. It was a dream for a child. This is the real world and, unfortunately, most people don't make it in dancing. I was offered a job on a cruise ship, but that just wasn't for me. That was when I decided to go to college. Part of me will always dream of dancing, but my life now is very fulfilling and challenging and I'm happy. Not many people can say that. Here I am, working in the most magnificent resort—running it! Near one of the most famous cities in the world. I don't regret my decision. Sure, maybe I would have been picked up by a dance troop or something, but then again—maybe I wouldn't have. I have insured my future and I love my work, and dealing with all the diverse people."

"I'd like to take you to New York City, on your next day off." He blurted it out before he even thought of the ramifications of his idea.

"You mean you have free time?" She smiled and let out a small laugh. With that she stood, "I want to walk on the beach—care to join me?"

Eyes that would make the waters jealous regarded her, and he found himself nodding.

It was beautiful at night and the two walked barefooted along the white sands.

"So," she smiled as she looked up at the full moon. "You have spare time? I would think you would be glued to your laptop—the old Kaiba always was."

"Unfortunately, the deal I'm trying to claim is very slow moving. Who knows when this idiot will stop dragging his feet and sign on the dotted line."

"It must be frustrating," she could feel his eyes on her.

"I'm used to it."

"Well, patience proves that you're persistent. It's a trait I'm sure many like. Heck, if you were hot headed and stormed out—a person would think you weren't trustworthy to give the big deals to."

"You're very perceptive," he leaned towards her as he said it.

"You mean not just dumb and beautif—," she stopped, embarrassed.

"Not just dumb and beautiful," he concluded for her. "Why be afraid to say it? You _are_ beautiful. Do you realize that?"

Anzu shrugged, and stopped walking. "Tell me what you've been up to since I last saw you."

"Are you changing the subject?" He chuckled.

"Yes," Her cheeks felt like they were sunburned from her blush. She met his gaze, "it's safer that way."

"You want to be safe?" He asked, annoyed to find his voice had grown husky.

"Yes…"

Knowing she was right, and that he'd think the same himself _after_ a cold shower, he shrugged and answered her question. Explaining about more Kaiba Land openings, how Mokuba had taken to being a major part of Kaiba Corp., though his mind sometimes wandered from the big scheme of things. She waited to hear about a woman, but he mentioned none.

"Seto Kaiba—still the biggest success I know." She said it wistfully.

"I was lucky to be a success right away. I'm not boasting, just being honest."

"You're one of the youngest billionaires…" she teased.

"Does that excite you?" He asked bluntly, and then regretted the question immediately, as her cheeks glowed again. "That was damned insensitive of me…it was an offensive question."

"I can understand why you asked it though. You must still have your fill of fan girls gathered around you. Your very own groupies."

She had regained her composure fast and he silently applauded her for it. "More than my fill," he said aloud. "I'm astonished by how many women are excited by a man who has power or fame or money. They enjoy the thrill of basking in his reflected glory."

"And when one has all three—plus being handsome," she added. "I bet the girls are three deep."

He thought about her observances. "You think I'm conceited, huh?"

"No. Simply a realist."

"I'll concede that. I know myself—I hope—and I like to think I can read people as well." He watched as she stifled a yawn, and glancing at his watch was astonished to find it was after two in the morning.

"Tired girls should be in bed," he smirked, thinking his bed would be a wonderful place for her.

"My day starts very early. I like to be in the lobby to see the guests off, and make sure that breakfast is on time. Unfortunately that translates to the crack of dawn."

Within minutes they had left the peace of the beach and were wiping their feet of sand before they entered the backdoors of the resort, next to the pool.

"This wasn't half bad," she found herself say.

"I'm not all arsenic, am I?" He leaned towards her and she drew back. Clearly, she didn't want to kiss him, and he straightened. But the desire to touch her was still strong. One hand held his shoes, while he sank the other into his pants pocket.

"You passed me a dozen times in the lobby you know," she explained, trying to cut the tension.

"I tend to keep focused when I do things, I never noticed." He shrugged.

"You took pity on me tonight?" She asked with a smile.

"Hardly," he whispered. Thinking of his original plans to plunder her.

Funny, it was after two and she still looked fresh as a flower, an exotic one. An orchid, with petals dipped in deep endless blue tones.

They boarded the elevator and said nothing until it stopped on her floor.  
"Thank you Seto Kaiba, it was…memorable." She walked off and he found himself staring after her longingly.

"It was my pleasure," he said as the doors closed. Some evenings were best left as pleasant 'one-time only' ones. Trying to repeat them was a mistake many people made. Yet he couldn't imagine that being the case with Anzu. Rather the opposite. She had qualities and drives that made her more, not less, interesting.

And that's what bothered him.

Anzu entered her room and threw herself on her bed amidst tremendous giggles. He almost kissed her…

Had it been a date? If he had persisted she had no doubt she would be in his penthouse suite stripping him of those annoying clothes. She would have to watch her step around him, because now she knew how much she wanted him.

A cold shower would cure her ache tonight.

What would happen the next time they were alone on the beach or in the elevator?

Ice cold shower…frigid shower…arctic blast shower…

**A/N: This so didn't work out how I had planned, but instead of scrapping it I kinda like it. How OOC is Kaiba? …rolling eyes… Don't worry, you know his personality is lurking around the corner. I have lots in store for these two and I think this laid some nice groundwork… What do you think? Please let me know—if it's truly awful tell me.**

**I didn't answer reviews this time…I do apologize, but in the interest of time I decided to just post. If you have something that needs to be addressed please drop me an e-mail or IM me (see my profile page for that info). School, work and life are knocking and so is a monster hurricane—I figured I would post before my electricity gets cut off from the storm, and answers take so darn long! I will resume next chapter…I hope you all understand.**


	5. My Brother's Keeper

**A/N: **I don't own it. Yu-gi-oh isn't mine. I only profit hours of demented amusement from this.

Enjoy my musings and please review…how else will I know if I'm doing a good job? And I do so love and appreciate your input! If I made you happy…please make me happy…thanks!

**RESPONES TO REVIEWS ARE ON MY PROFILE PAGE**

**Chapter 5**

_**My Brother's Keeper…**_

The sun lit up the sky way too early that morning. Throwing a weary arm across her eyes, Anzu groaned and rolled away from the offensive light. Had last night been a dream? A possible by-product of jet lag combined with and over eager imagination?

No…

A lazy smile swept across lips that had denied a kiss to Seto Kaiba a mere four hours ago. It had been amazing, the dinner, the dancing, the walk on the beach. Who knew the boy could be romantic? She certainly pegged him as something less than comparable to human. Hell, hadn't she called him a living, breathing computer once? A robot that was once human, but then became such a workaholic that he was turning into the thing he spent the most time with? Biting her lip she rolled over and stared out the window.

Another day was dawning and possibly, if she was mindful of the people around her, she could get another opportunity to maybe see him. A giggle managed to erupt from her. She threw herself on her back again and tossed the covers off, tearing herself out of bed. A quick shower, some less than formal clothes, a few touches of make-up and she was off to greet the guests.

As soon as the elevator doors opened onto the lobby, she instinctively knew there was something wrong. People were grumbling, rather obnoxiously, around the front desk as others stormed out of the dining areas. Anzu's blue eyes widened at what seemed like chaotic confusion assaulting her from all angles. Running to the girl she knew behind the concierge Anzu began asking questions. After all, she honestly wasn't due to start for another three hours.

"The tour to Montauk Point for whale watching has been cancelled due to small craft advisories, the other tour, to New York City is delayed because of the heavy traffic—weekend traffic out to here is so impossible, and the head chef had an argument with his staff and is refusing to cook until he receives a major apology. He's so damn arrogant, the staff will never apologize Miss. Mazaki." The girl looked frazzled as she placed yet another call to try to arrange some type of compensation for the disgruntled guests.

Anzu tried to think just where to start. The kitchen. She stormed off and walked into the high tech, state of the art culinary achievement and immediately spotted the head chef flipping through a morning paper.

"This will not do Chef Francois," she shook her head ruefully. "Our guests came here to enjoy the fabulous pieces of art you design. How do I explain that they will have to miss out?" After a few minutes of buttering him up, he agreed to cook breakfast. She offered all of the waiting and kitchen staff an extra day off, in a rotating fashion, if they would apologize. It seemed to make everyone happy. The first battle had been won.

Walking out of the dining area, she smiled. Two tour disasters awaited her, but it shouldn't be too bad. With a few irate people settled, she began rearranging tours and planning one for the vineyards—promising the guests that the weather forecast for the next day was more favorable. Anzu watched as people filed into the dining room, happier and settled.

A tray of fresh pastries and two large carafes of, gourmet flavored, coffee later and the waiting guests were settled. If she could do it, without admitting to be super awesome at her job, she would have pat her own back. She leaned against the front desk, accidentally spilling the display of brochures for local attractions, and gasped. She chastised herself for being over confident. Kneeling down, she began scooping up, and organizing, the pamphlets.

"Well good morning beautiful," a deep voice chuckled from behind her.

Anzu didn't realize how precarious her positioning was—backside in the air, on her knees, short skirt riding up. What was she thinking?

"Um…I'm sorry," she stammered as she stood and place the display back on the counter.

"I'm not," the voice replied.

Fighting an awful blush, she turned to shrug at her ogler. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she recognized the boy, who was now a man, before her.

"Mokuba?" She nearly cried out, throwing her arms around him, before he even had a chance to realize who she was.

"Anzu?" He hugged her back, recognizing her and nearly dying inside. A few seconds ago, he was having very impure thoughts about a girl he had known forever.

"Your brother didn't tell me you were here too!" Anzu finally released him and looked him over. He was tall now, not as tall as Seto, but tall. His hair was shorter, just on his shoulders. It still had a messy quality about it and suited him perfectly. He still had a sweet little boy's face and now his eyes were more violet than before. He was handsome, and the smirk was—now she knew for sure—a family trademark.

"Seto knows you're here?" Mokuba looked confused. "He never said anything to me, then again—I've been doing my own thing…if you know what I mean…"

She frowned on him. "So, I'm not the only girl worthy of being hit on?" She let out a small giggle. Who would have known that Mokuba would be a wolf? It was almost to ridiculous for her to think on.

"In my defense, I didn't know it was you." Mokuba chided.

"So, I'm not good enough huh?" Anzu folded her arms across her chest defensively.

"Actually," he smiled, "I would have immediately asked you to breakfast." He looked around, "that is, if you weren't so busy."

Anzu looked at her watch. "To tell you the truth, I'm not busy. Things are pretty much under control and I'm not supposed to start until ten. Seeing as it's only nine, I'm all yours for the next hour." Mokuba smiled at her and offered his arm.

Anzu held up a finger and leaned over the reception counter. "I'll be in the dining room, just in case any major catastrophe occurs between now and ten."

The girl looked up at her and smiled.

Mokuba and Anzu walked into the dining room and were quickly seated. A waitress came over and both asked for coffee.

"So, what do you do here? I mean, I see your official name tag but your position isn't on it." Mokuba spooned in several scoops of sugar and turned his coffee a milky white color. Anzu cringed at the thought of the sweet confection in the cup.

"Candy coffee Mokuba?" She joked as she sipped her own, black—so as not to tarnish the actual taste.

"I honestly hate the stuff, but I'm trying to adapt. Seto guzzles this by the gallon. This is the only way I can handle it." He took a deep swallow and shivered a bit, scooping in another two spoons of sugar.

Anzu laughed, it was the same old Mokuba.

"I run this place." Anzu explained her position, and nearly laughed when violet eyes widened.

"What about dancing? I remember how you always played that dance game in the arcade. I also remember Yugi saying how you never missed a dance recital, and you took lessons and everything." He frowned as he studied her expression. "What went wrong?"

She placed a hand over his. "Some things aren't meant to work out I guess." She gave a slight shrug. "The important thing is I adore my job. I keep advancing, and learning and, despite some of the insanity, I have no intentions of ever doing anything else."

Smiling at her, he turned his hand over and took hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "As long as you didn't abandon your dreams for the wrong reasons."

"I did it for my sanity's sake. It was too limited a field. I keep thinking of all the waiters and waitress in Hollywood waiting for an acting break that will never come. I found another avenue—and I haven't ever looked back." She leaned in closer. "Now let's talk about you. What have you been up to Mokuba?"

She sat and listened as he explained how his brother was teaching him the ropes. It was amazing how a man could appear so cold on the outside, walling himself off from the world, and yet be so wonderful to his brother. She would never understand the complexities of Seto Kaiba.

"So, now I get to jet all over the world and try to understand what Seto is doing. I'm afraid I'm never going to be up at his level, but I muddle." He sat back and smiled at her, then tried to choke down another swallow of coffee.

"My little brother doesn't give himself enough credit," a deep raspy voice explained. Both Mokuba and Anzu looked up to see Kaiba standing there.

"Seto, when did you get here?" Mokuba smiled in awe of his brother. Some things, truly, never changed.

"I've been here long enough, you need to bring your confidence level up to your workmanship. You're becoming more established and your business ethic is impressive. Don't sell yourself short kiddo."

Anzu's blue eyes were devouring the man standing beside the table, even as the pink blush crept up her cheeks. Had she been deranged not to kiss him last night? Then again, kissing him was a bad idea. Seto Kaiba wasn't a man you gave an inch to. Hell, he could rip her world apart with a phone call or two. She had to play safe.

"Have breakfast with us Seto," Mokuba beckoned. "We have time before the meeting and Anzu told me she doesn't have to be at work until ten. You can use the time to explain to me why you didn't mention she worked here."

Kaiba sat down. He wanted to come up with a reason as to why he couldn't join them, but fell short in the excuse department. Sitting there, near the patio doors, dredged up every memory of last night. Sure, they were in a different restaurant—the less formal one, but he could see where they danced—and the stairs leading onto the beach they walked. Now, here he was, sitting between the two of them. The small square table afforded little room to choose a seat not near her. Asking Mokuba to switch positions so he could be across, instead of next to Anzu would be rude. He would simply ignore her, but the gentle scent of her assaulted him immediately. It was the same one he detected last night, when he leaned in to kiss her—but was denied.

"You've been busy Mokuba and our first two 'collisions' weren't good. Why bring up things you wish to forget?" Kaiba motioned a waitress over and asked for a cup of coffee. Anzu smiled knowingly at Mokuba, it was a private joke now between the two of them—how many cups would the billionaire drink?

"Last night wasn't so bad." Anzu diverted her eyes, she couldn't be caught staring at him, even though she longed to. In the harsh light of day she realized just how easy it had been last night. Slipping into gentle conversation with a man who was intelligent and handsome. Now, with his baby brother present, it was far more difficult. "I actually enjoyed the banter. You know Mokuba—he isn't half bad when he acts human instead of glacial. I even learned he could talk without hurling insults." Her eyes finally willed themselves to look at his profile.

Seto was studying her, as if his mind were taking mental notes on her words and expressions. She almost felt the caress of his eyes on her cheek. Slowly, for the first time that morning their eyes met and locked.

"What happened last night you two?" Mokuba chuckled. The heated glances were something he would have never expected in a million years. Suddenly a thought struck him. What about Ashlyng? Weren't they supposed to have gone out last night? This made no sense. How did Seto end up with Anzu? Mokuba smiled, not that he minded—he always had a soft spot for the gang. He even secretly enjoyed how Anzu would poke at Seto's chest while she told him what a jerk he was. She had a zest for life, an inner light, and she was passionate. Ashlyng had as much substance as Paris Hilton…maybe he should find the girl a TV show to keep her occupied while Seto and Anzu reacquainted.

Slowly they painted Mokuba a picture.

All through the meal and refills of coffee Anzu entertained the brothers with her laughter and smiles. She told them horror stories relating to her job, and all about the gang back home. Mokuba did most of the talking on his and Seto's behalf. Filling her in on the years of absence.

"Oh my gosh!" Anzu finally looked at her watch. "I have to get to work." She smiled at the waitress and told the girl to charge the breakfast to her own room. Seto tried to refuse, but she insisted. Smiling at them both, her eyes lingering for an extra few heartbeats on Seto, she waved and gave a final 'good-bye.'

"She looks good doesn't she?" Mokuba finally asked his brother, who only turned his attention to his brother only because he had lost sight of the blue-eyed brunette.

Kaiba shrugged, feigning indifference.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I ask her out?" Mokuba suppressed a laugh.

"She's too old for you," Seto stood, hating the idea of her being around and not being able to touch her. He was about to forbid it when Mokuba chimed in.

"Only a few years younger, and women seem to like younger men—look at Ashton and Demi. It's the new trend. I like being in the swing of things." He watched his brother's eyes glaze over.

"Mokuba you won't…" his voice had taken on a dangerous tone, but he stopped when the laughter erupted.

"Of course not…but only because you want her…" Mokuba winked at his big brother as they left the restaurant.

* * *

"So, how is the big deal coming along?" Mokuba asked once they were settled in the limousine and on their way to a meeting with a business associate. 

"It seems the bidding has been opened to yet another corporation that is based in Denver Colorado. This late in the game it just makes it all the more annoying. By no means is anything cut and dry." Kaiba shifted in aggravation and gazed out the window. Long Island was an interesting place to visit. Resort hotels in the east and business hubs in the middle. Of course being flanked by New York City was always a plus. He thought of taking Anzu there and showing her his knowledge of a city, which was so diversified.

"Do you think this is a stall tactic to get everyone to lower bids and cut costs? I mean it makes no sense to keep a bidding war going when all the heavyweights have already plugged in their offers." Mokuba frowned, trying to be an astute businessman like his brother took more cagey practices than one would imagine. "Or do you think the CEO of Stellar Syntec is simply being difficult?"

Kaiba let out a slow breath, "Well, there's something going on—that's for sure. Ashlyng's father has said that anyone who wants to give a quote is being allowed to do so. Despite previous experience and credentials, by all rights Mokuba, we should have been awarded the contract already. No one has our technology."

"We could be here for months! Just sitting in constant limbo. You can't be serious. No one keeps a bidding war open for long. Everyone strikes while it's hot…it seems feet are being dragged for some reason." Mokuba shook his head, trying to sort out the reasons why. None of this made any sense.

"I'm giving it one month and then I'm retracting Kaiba Corp.'s offer. By then I should know exactly what's going on and what I'm up against."

"Competitor's prices you mean? You should also have a grip on the technology being displayed." Mokuba blinked, trying to think if many things would change between now and then. This field was constantly reconfiguring and changing. It was volatile at the best of times and beyond insane at the worst.

"Among other things…" Kaiba was a bit cryptic.

"Like corruption?" Mokuba whispered, even though they were secured in the vehicle.

"Could be…" He looked at his brother, a brother who had rebelled at first, but was now so anxious to get behind the wheel. Who would have known he would enjoy the fast paced lifestyle of an executive. "Don't jump to conclusions yet, Mokuba, and remember this is all confidential. Between you and me only."

Mokuba nodded in agreement.

* * *

The sun had finally dipped below the horizon when Anzu emerged from the back doors and surveyed the pool area. Most of the families were off having dinner and the area was just about desolate. A few people attempted to fly a large kite on the beach and she smiled as they became more and more successful. 

It had been a long day, but a good day. It wasn't difficult to slip into her role and the staff was as helpful as they could be. She had already improved on several areas of contention. The tours needed streamlining—and changing the bus schedule to coincide with the traffic flow was a step in the right direction. She also liked giving the head of housekeeping a key to the supply closet, and a careful inventory list. Why should management of the resort have to be in charge of towels and sheets? It made no sense.

Anzu slipped her sandals off and padded over to the pool. Smiling, she dipped a toe in the water and tested the temperature. The heat from the sun had made the water a delectable temperature. It would feel wonderful on her aching feet. Sure, she could sit behind a desk all day, but she loved to be out and mingling. What better way to acquaint herself with the staff and the flow than by jumping in and taking an active position?

She swirled her legs around in the water and smiled as she watched the ripples cross the length of the pool and dissipate on the other side. It felt like heaven. There was such peace, it was all so different from earlier. No children screaming and racing. No men who _thought_ they belonged in Speedos prancing about, or their equally blessed wives…who had to put up with said men.

"Slacking?" A warm, rich, velvet voice asked her. She leaned back on her hands and looked up at Seto Kaiba. A small thrill raced through her, and she involuntarily shivered.

"I'm done for the day for your information. I'm sure my employers are far more lenient than you in the 'normal hours' department." She watched him stand there and regard her. Heck, she wished she were standing, sitting before him like this put her at a distinct disadvantage.

"My business is run so successfully because I know how to keep everyone happy. They work hard when they're at their desks—but by no means are they slave labor." He frowned at her as she stifled a giggle.

"Are you done for the day as well?" She asked, not desiring an argument with the man. "Because I could invite you to sit with me for awhile." She shrugged and looked out over the water. Impulsively she kicked her legs and smirked at him.

"Actually, I was thinking of taking a walk on the beach. I need to clear my head. It wasn't a good day for me." His eyes drifted over the wall and out to the ocean. "Maybe I could invite you to join me."

Anzu blinked up at him. He wanted her company on his terms, which was a little annoying.

"I'm in the middle of something," was her reply. Yes, her feet hurt, but she had been thinking of this man all day. It would be stupid not to take advantage of the opportunity. Hell, how often was Seto Kaiba cordial? This was the second day in a row—it couldn't last that much longer.

"Are you ashamed of being seen with me?" Blue eyes glinted at her.

"You must be joking," she mocked. "What girl wouldn't give her eye-teeth to be seen with the famous Seto Kaiba?"

"Such flattery, do you honestly expect me to swallow it?" He smirked at her.

"Given the right circumstances some men will swallow anything to prove a point or gain an advantage." She turned her attention away from him. He had haunted her dreams all last night and now her pride would cost her time with him.

"You have a pretty poor opinion of men. Maybe I should force you to come along with me so I can set your attitude straight." The glint in his eyes grew more pronounced as she let the comment linger—unanswered. "You think it would be impossible for me to change your mind?"

"A better understanding of men won't make me change my mind about them. You all seem to be just like little boys. The exception is little boys are loveable."

He wondered if that was a formal challenge on her part.

She lifted her hand and he took it, helping her get to her feet. His eyes watched her long legs move with the gracefulness of the dancer she would never become. They walked, in silence, to the steps leading down to the sand below. Kaiba slipped his shoes and socks off and then watched as Anzu rolled his pants up.

"Maybe we can walk in the surf a bit too." Her desire for the water was commanding her that day. She noted that the kite was now flying high above and she smiled as she spotted the boy commanding it kiss the girl who had helped fly the beautiful creation.

It seemed liked a wonderful night for a stroll in the sand.

Kaiba let a few minutes pass, "So, someone hurt you pretty badly." It was a statement of fact, not a question.

She hesitated, but then nodded. "Yes."

"Did he love you and then leave you?"

"Let's just say he left," she said flippantly. "Anyway, we weren't suited. He was your typical arrogant male. He never took my career goals seriously and he always thought his own life should come before mine. He wanted a trophy—not a partner."

"Well, at least he made his attitude clear. He could have led you to believe otherwise. I think it's better to lay your cards out—go in knowing what to expect. If there are no expectations the hurt isn't as likely to occur. 'Partnership' in a relationship is the same as it is in business, that's why I prefer to go solo. I prefer to run my business _my_ way."

"In your personal life too?"

"I'll take a rain check answering that question. Ask me again a year from now."

She almost said that they would be back to being strangers by then. Two people whose lives crossed but then drifted when the need disappeared.

"How's the big deal coming along?" She wanted to change the subject—he was here now, why dwell on when he would be gone…

"Very slowly, but I don't want to bother this moment with that fiasco. Let's not discuss careers and business. Let's talk about anything that has nothing to do with those petty annoyances."

When she felt his hand touch the small of her back she nearly gasped. Why did it feel so right when he touched her?

"Who would have ever guessed back in Battle City that we would someday walk along a beach together—it seems odd." She looked in the distance and noticed the pier was empty. It jutted out over the water to give fishermen ideal places to catch their prey. At night it was deserted, except for a few lamps shining down on benches scattered along its length.

Kaiba placed his shoes, with his socks tucked in them, on the first bench—next to Anzu's sandals. The two walked the length of the pier to the end, where they leaned over the rails to watch the waves lapping at the pilings below. They watched the beautiful waves cresting and then foaming as they broke.

Was this ironic? Seto Kaiba had never stood near her and the gang—ever. He was always a force on his own, and yet tonight he was right beside her, within inches of their elbows touching.

"I never thought I would see you out of your trench coat and looking…" was 'normal' a good word to use or was it insulting? "Relaxed."

"I do relax, contrary to popular relief." He turned and leaned back on the railing. He could study her face this way. Watch her expressions, gauge her reactions. Why wouldn't she kiss him? The taste of the non-existent touching of lips had haunted his every thought. Hell, he even dreamed the events differently last night—after his icy shower.

"No longer glued to your laptop, or barricaded in your office?" She stopped leaning, stood up and regarded him. He still looked smug as hell. However, she honestly doubted he knew his own appeal. Most guys who knew they were this delicious would press an advantage and he hadn't. He would brag about his dueling skills, his business skills and his brothering skills, but she doubted he would brag about his prowess. She quirked an eyebrow. "You asked about my past. Do you have a significant other?"

The question hung between the two of them. Her heart pounded and she instantly wished she had never asked the dreaded thought. Did it really matter? It wasn't like something could occur between them. Soon he would jet back to Domino and she would be here—alone.

"I told you I have no partner. I do date, if that's what you want to know." He shifted a bit, moving closer to her. "I'm a man Mazaki, and being a man—I enjoy the company of a woman at times."

She could see the predatory look on his face. Hell, he could charm the paint off walls couldn't he? She maintained his gaze intently.

"I'm not a flavor Kaiba, and I won't be used." The look she gave him was defiant, even though her insides were melting like ice cream on a hot summer afternoon, as he closed the space between them. "I won't be a notch and I refuse to fall at your feet like your fans did in school."

His eyes searched her face. "You're the only female I know who would argue with me. Hell, even most men won't argue with me. I don't consider you a flavor even though I want to taste you, and intend to—quite thoroughly actually." He allowed himself to move even closer to her mouth. Lingering a mere whisper away from her lips.

**

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review…and if the responses aren't here they are on my profile page. Thanks for all the awesome reviews—you guys are really the best! Keep inspiring me, even as college annoys the heck outta me… **


	6. Significant Others or Not

**A/N: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh...or anything worth interest. Except for a Figment and he's staying put.

Oh, this loaded incorrectly the first time, this is the real shot. See what happens when you are stressed and exhausted?

I think I will be answering reviews through the new system, so if you review I will send you a response. It seems logical. If it is an anonomous review I will answer on my profile page. I am sorta backed up and totally swamped at the moment, but I will get to you for chapter 5 (all of you who did care enough to leave one--you know who you are and I love you all dearly).

I can't wait for the semester to end so I can regain my life, and my momentum.

I hope you all enjoy and please leave me a review. I'm starting to add the twists now.So things should start getting interesting. My lack of writing is made up for in the very long chapter. (Or I hope it is anyway...) If I used Ryuji Otogi's name incorrectly please correct me post haste and I will correct it. Thank you ahead of time...

**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS ARE ON MY PROFILE PAGE**

**Chapter 6**

**_Significant Others or Not_**

Ocean blue eyes, filled with lust, regarded Anzu. She hardly knew whether he deserved a slap or if she wanted to eliminate the distance between their lips. Feeling his warm breath, tinged with the scent of vanilla, on her own sensitive skin was about to drive her insane. With subtle awareness, she drew her lower lip between her teeth and bit it gently.

Just like that, he moved away. Leaving her to sway with the slight breeze from off the ocean waters. What had just happened?

He turned away from her and leaned over the railing again. He was trying to steady his breathing and calm himself down. It wasn't an easy task with her so near. Damn her, how dare she refuse the kiss last night? It was entirely possible that after the kiss he would have been free from the thought of her.

Anzu finally discovered she had legs, even though they were shaky. She meandered to the closest bench. From her vantage point she was looking out over pure, uninterrupted ocean. The only obstacle was Seto Kaiba. His broad shoulders, amazing back and tapered waist gave her the most impure thoughts.

"So, if we can't talk about your business, what would you like to discuss?" She had to break the silence or go insane.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" It was a gruff question; he didn't even turn around to ask it.

"Enjoy myself? But I had dinner with _you_…" She smiled as he now turned to take in the sight of her. She gave her attention to the curve of his face and the way the fading light was playing along the strands of his chestnut hair.

Abandoning his perch against the railing, he sat down beside her. There were several inches separating them, but Anzu was aware that if she shifted just a smidge—she could close the divide. Choosing not to, she shrugged lightly.

"Am I all that bad?" Kaiba looked at her, even as she ignored his presence.

"You know you aren't. In fact, it wasn't what I was expecting at all. I never thought you could carry on a long conversation with someone you deemed below you."

"I don't deem you below me, and after last night, and now, I would think your low opinion of me would have changed slightly." Turning from her, he concentrated on the ocean.

Anzu blinked at his comment. "I don't have a low opinion of you. Maybe once upon a time I would cringe at the thought of you… But that was a long time ago and an ocean or two away. Plus, you have to admit—you were quite an arrogant ass back then. All you ever did was chase after Yugi in order to beat him at dueling. You always held yourself back from being friends with us. Oh! And the way you treated Jounouchi was awful." Her lips twitched with a hidden smile. Heck, at times it had been a bit amusing. Even she had to admit it.

Watching her from the corner of his eye, he hoped she would smile. Instead she giggled. Turning his head, he watched her place a hand over her mouth as she struggled against laughing.

"What's so funny Anzu?" His eyes narrowed a bit.

She waved the hand not covering her lips in the air. It seemed as if she were afraid to talk—afraid that it would invoke the laughter that was now vexing her.

His lip quirked at the personal battle she was struggling through.

"I demand to know if I'm being laughed at." He tried to make his statement sound threatening, but it feel far short of a threat. He turned to face her on the bench and his knee brushed against her leg, forcing her skirt up an inch or two. His eyes immediately focused on her legs. Hell, she had no right to look this appealing. Part of him wanted to pull the piece of fabric down her leg to cover her up, and gain his sense back, but the other wished to complete the job his knee had started.

Anzu didn't even realize her bench-warming partner was staring at her semi-exposed thigh. It was very hard to fight the laughter, which was imminent. Suddenly it burst out of her, even as her eyes closed and her cheeks flushed red.

He leaned in, alarmingly close. He caught the scent of her perfume, could feel the warmth of her. Suddenly her hand was on his shoulder as the waves of laughter finally subsided. The simple contact shook him. He had experienced the company of a few women and none made him feel what this simple touch did. Seto Kaiba blinked in disbelief.

"I was just remembering…" She started, and then waited for a giggle to pass. "Do you recall the day, in Battle City, when Jounouchi challenged you to a duel?"

He looked at her quizzically.

"You were off looking for Yugi, or a God card or something to conquer or take over…" She peeked at him and saw the frown creasing his brow. "Well, anyway, Jounouchi had a few tastes of victory and wanted someone more worthy of his prowess. And who should come along but you…" The memory of Jounouchi's face, so eager and determined, came to her mind.

"I believe he called you a chicken when you originally refused to duel him…" Her eyes danced in the setting sunlight.

"I don't like dueling amateurs," Kaiba scoffed. His eyes slid up from her legs to her eyes.

"You are such an egotist! I mean seriously Seto Kaiba. Jounouchi made it to the finals in Duelist Kingdom, then in Battle City, and he also received a dragon card—just like you and Yugi when Dartz entered our lives… Yet, you never give him any credit." She challenged.

"Would you like to spend the evening psychoanalyzing my thoughts on your mutt friend?" Kaiba retorted dryly.

"See? You still consider him a mutt, even after all this time. I wonder if you still see me as an adversary…" The question, though rhetorical in nature, hung between them.

"I don't dine with enemies." He leaned closer to her, "the poisoning thing makes furthering an acquaintance a bit dicey."

Anzu smiled at that comment. "You still have your sarcastic sense of humor." She smiled as she blushed, had she honestly given his humor that much thought in the past?

"Are you one who laughs on the inside?" He didn't resist the urge to stroke a few locks of stray hair behind her ear.

"I guess you'll just have to stick around and find out…" Blushing, she stood up. "I should get back. Even though I don't work at night, I did arrange to watch the chef. He's very upper crust French and it's by special invitation. If I'm late I'm sure he'll be highly insulted." She sighed, wanting nothing more than to spend the evening in Kaiba's company. Chastising herself inwardly for the naughty thoughts he inspired, she smiled.

"Maybe you'd be interested in joining me for a drink later?" He asked, standing and looking down at her.

"I don't know how long I'll be…" She tried, thinking maybe it would be a better idea to simply avoid him.

"I'll be dining, but I'll be back early." The thought of spending the evening with Ashlyng was no longer appealing. The mind of the genius began turning out a myriad of reasons as to why he would have to return to the hotel early. "I have paperwork to do and it would be just as easy for me to do it in the lounge waiting for your company."

They began the slow walk back to the beach. Picking up their shoes, Anzu jumped off the dock and into the still sun-warmed sand. Odd events and strange thoughts haunted her. Could she actually want him to kiss her? If he had tried on the dock, would she have resisted like she did last night? Looking back at their bench in the distance, she realized she wouldn't have.

* * *

Kaiba sat at the table with Ashlyng and her father James—of the very wealthy Cronin Enterprises family. It was old money, and a corporation that was very impressive, though not in the same field as Kaiba's was. It wasn't a technology core, so competition wasn't a problem for the men. 

The expensive restaurant, which was nestled in a lush vineyard, served as the perfect backdrop for an intimate dinner with the two. He tried to remember all the things he and Mokuba needed answers for and, try as he might to weave them into conversation—he found his thoughts muddled by one thought…Anzu. Would she join him later? Could their conversation be as free flowing and uninhibited as earlier? Was the chef, French bastard that he was, attractive—why the heck did he need her in his kitchen anyway?

A warm hand settled over his own, "Seto…you seem so distant tonight. Is anything wrong?" Ashlyng asked, smiling at him with concern. She was magnificent to take in. Long flowing silvery-blonde hair, green eyes, porcelain skin, a classic beauty. He smirked as he thought of how Mokuba often compared her to Paris Hilton. Paris was no beauty in his eyes, Ashlyng was. The thing in common they had was simple, neither would have a career without their families. Would Paris be somebody if her last name were Smith? Never in a million years. Would Ashlyng? No, probably not, though she would make some man a nice trophy wife.

"Nothing, I'm just going over some issues in my head." He explained.

"Daddy?" Ashlyng smiled slyly at Seto and then shifted her attention to her father. "I overheard you talking with Mr. Douds today. How is his wife doing?"

Kaiba's ears perked at this turn of events. Douglas Douds was the CEO of Stellar Syntec. Could Ashlyng actually be helping for once? Normally he had to skirt issues and ask in hushed tones—never alluding to what he wanted her to do. Then again, she was using him as much as he was using her. A society girl loved to tell her friends, and let it slip to the press, how she was dating someone of his status.

"She's doing quite well, off in the French Riviera on some expensive vacation. Your mother never indulged so vainly in her own pursuits. I'm glad you take after her sensibilities, Kitten." He smiled lovingly at his daughter and continued to dig into his meal. "So, Seto, how long will you be staying here in the states? I'm sure you're itching to return to Japan. You never did much like it here…" He smiled at the young man seated across from him. His green eyes weren't as brilliant as his daughter's anymore, and the salt and pepper hair now contained more salt. Kaiba knew this was due to losing his wife a scant year ago. This was another thing that terrified him, as far as love was concerned. What happens when the one you plan on spending forever with…dies? He shook the thought off, needing his wits.

"Actually, Mokuba and I will be here for at least a month. I'm waiting to hear if Kaiba Corp.'s contract offer will be accepted by Mr. Douds."

"Ah, yes…Douglas did tell me you had made a very lucrative, and quite generous, offer with your designs and innovations." He leaned forward, towards Kaiba, and shielded his words with the back of his hand. "I hear he is whole heartedly interested in it. You are up on the table with just a small handful of others. It's quite a feat, considering the hundreds of bids. Then again, I told Douglas… _you know Seto Kaiba, he's very reliable—and doing business with him would result in profits turning in hand over fist…" _Ashlyng's Dad leaned back, seemingly disinterested, and took a long swallow of the Merlot wine. "Hmmm, it seems 1997 was a good year for Merlot," he commented as he placed his glass back on the table.

"It just amazes me that Douds would keep the bidding war in place this long. Usually a contract is decided quickly." Kaiba played with the food on his plate. Glancing at Ashlyng he noticed her scant salad and glass of water with lemon garnish. It was a far cry from the complete meal Anzu had devoured last night.

And there it was again. Better yet, there _she _was again.

"I did ask him about that, but he simply explained it took time for all of the interested parties to weigh in. He doesn't want to make a rash decision and regret it later. I believe there are two more major hitters he is waiting for—to entertain him with offers. Once they are heard from, I believe then you will have your answer." Cronin began eating his dessert and requested a sifter of their finest cognac.

"Oh Dad," Ashlyng smiled. "You know Seto is the perfect fit for this. Besides, it would mean he would have to spend more time here." Her fingers intertwined with Kaiba's. "The more time he spends here, the more chances I get to convince him to be a one woman man."

Kaiba's blue eyes widened slightly as Ashlyng's words.

"Well my dear, if his bid is better than those already in and of the few being waited upon—perhaps you'll get your opportunity." Suddenly Cronin turned to Kaiba. "I think you know one of the company CEOs that are being waited on—Ryuji Otogi? He's from Domino as well, with a conglomerate in San Francisco. Maybe you can push him along and tell him to speed up the process?"

Kaiba frowned a bit. Why would Otogi stall? That didn't make any sense. What made even less sense was why Stellar Syntec would wait for just a few when they had so many bids. Something didn't sit right there. He and Mokuba would have to delve a little into Otogi's company—maybe he was missing something.

"Daddy? Would you excuse us?" Ashlyng asked. Both men rose as she did. She leaned forward and kissed her father's cheek. "I promise he won't keep me out late."

Cronin gave Kaiba a skeptical look as a smile tugged at his lips. "I should begin asking you about your intentions towards my daughter."

Kaiba shook his hand and said goodnight before Ashlyng tugged him out of the restaurant.

"So…" She smiled naughtily at him. "Please either tell me all you plan to do to me, or just take me back to your hotel room and do it. I'm all yours tonight, and I have lots of making up to do for my disappointing you last night."

She tried pressing herself against him and capturing his mouth with hers. Suddenly Seto had no appetite for her. He quickly managed to free himself.

"Funny, your father didn't mention any dinner with a dignitary." He quirked an eyebrow at his own observance.

"It isn't something you toss out there." She pouted at him. "Are you still angry with me?"

He shook his head. "Unfortunately you'll have to make it up to me another night. I have a ton of work to pour over tonight."

"But Seto it's Saturday…can't it wait?" She moved closer and started kissing his neck while threading her fingers through his hair. Her body moved seductively against his. Yes, it felt nice, but he had other plans for the evening—ones that involved blue eyes, not green.

* * *

Anzu watched as Chef Francois placed a few delicate chocolate shavings on her very decadent dessert. The whole meal he had served her had been amazing, from the crepe appetizers and French onion soup, to the filet mignon and now this. 

"Chef Francois, you are going to make me burst. You are a fabulous culinary artist." Anzu smiled and took a bite. Closing her eyes she tasted the chocolate cream and raspberry sauce mix with the lightness of the cake. This was heaven, forget men—they came and went. Chocolate ruled. Unless, Seto Kaiba were wrapped only in a sheet, in her bed, feeding it to her. Then even chocolate could be improved upon.

The man smiled at her, gauging the pleasure through her reactions.

"It is good—no?" He asked in his drawling French accent.

"No, it is magnifique!" She giggled as she patted her lips with a napkin. Slowly she savored the rest of the dessert while the kitchen staff bustled around her. They all enjoyed having her around. It seemed the old, usually grumpy and nasty, chef had taken a shine to her. Speaking about her as if she were his daughter.

Anzu smiled. "I really must stop eating now, before I can't move anymore." She slipped off the stool and stood up, stretching like a lazy feline. Looking around the kitchen she realized just how efficient they all were and what a well-oiled machine Francois ran. "I hope I get invited back again. Though you mustn't spoil me…"

He walked over to her and squeezed her shoulders, leaning in and kissing one cheek and then the other. "I shall spoil you until you can find the proper man to take my place Mon Cheri…" He promised in his delightful French accent. "Now go, the night is still young, no? A beautiful girl like you must have an eager gentleman awaiting her charms…"

Blushing, she shook her head no. "I may meet up with a friend, but I'm not looking for anything more." She sighed.

Tilting her chin up he scrutinized her face. "It would be a shame to waste the moonlight. The best love affairs start with friendship…no?" He tried, and was rewarded with a small giggle from her. Turning from him she headed towards the door.

"Don't let _him_ hear you speak of friendship, I think he's still suffering from the withdrawals of my youthful exuberance…" Waving in his direction she smiled, "Thank you and good night Chef Francois!"

She was still giggling as she stumbled into the lobby of the hotel. She walked over to the front desk for a friendly chat with one of the girls she was acquainted with.

Suddenly she caught a glimpse of a familiar face. No, it couldn't be. She moved forward to greet the men entering the reception area. Five men in navy suit, and glasses, all hovering near check-in, unwilling to register before their superior did.

As she moved forward, she watched some of the bellhops pushing luggage filled porters. It was then she saw him clearly, walking in with a cell phone against his ear, the last remnants of his conversation closing. Tall, lanky, dark hair and green eyes, heaven help her. Ryuji Otogi! She stopped dead in her tracks. What on earth was he doing here?

It was hard to say who was more surprised, though he regained his composure first, and approached her with a huge smile.

"Anzu! Of all the wonderful surprises, this would be the best of everything I could imagine! Are you here on vacation?"

"Not exactly," she said managing a smile. "This is where my career has landed me. What about you?"

"I'm working too. My company is putting a bid into the Stellar Syntec contract war."

She was astonished. "But Kaiba Corp. has a bid in too, and isn't this a bit over your head? I mean, the corporations that are here…"

"I have faith in my abilities," he walked over to his party, and spoke to them briefly—after which they all went ahead and registered without him. He turned back to her beaming.

"I hope we'll see more of each other while I'm here?" He went on, moving to her side and slipping a hand to her lower back, guiding her forward.

"I manage the resort so it's entirely likely," she said coolly.

"That's not what I meant and you know it Anzu." He smiled as he leaned down to whisper close against her ear, "or are your affections spoken for?"

"I'm a career girl Ryuji…" She tried to swallow her growing annoyance.

He frowned, "I know, that was always the problem."

"Don't even go there. Even if I hadn't been, we would have only ended up as friends."

"Or lovers," he said softly. "But you turned me down. Still would, I suppose?"

Silently she headed for the elevator. "If you and your group are ready, I'll show you to your rooms.

Going up in the elevator, Otogi stood close to her—eyeing her so intently she was relieved when she could get out. His room was the last down the hallway and over looked the ocean. The sound of the waves could be heard when he opened the sliding glass door, which led out onto the small private balcony.

"So, I suppose you're having a fabulous time here?" He asked her with a tinge of a chill in his voice.

"It's a change from Domino, but it's hard work." She paused, "I was promoted when I made the move here and I'm just beginning to try my wings."

"Great," he smiled as he approached her. "Still, I think you're wasting your effort. You should be making some man happy."

"I'm making hundreds of men happy!" She retorted.

He smiled—she was fiery as always. "How about a drink to celebrate our reunion?" Walking towards the small fridge he opened it in invitation.

Drinks…damn. She remembered Seto. He would be waiting for her in the bar by now.

"I'm not free." She explained as she turned towards the door.

"Still playing all proper. How about we make plans and go to dinner?" He asked, following her lead.

"I'm not sure when I'm free," she smiled nervously. She hoped Seto would wait and be there for a bit. "I don't really have set hours when the resort is this full."

He tilted his head and pouted his lower lip a bit, "you're giving me the brush off?"

"Of course not," she tried, her hand slipping onto the handle.

"She wondered what she had ever seen in him. He was good looking, of course, but still he left her cold. Not so for him, as he reached out and kissed her full on the mouth. She tried to respond for a moment, but it was hopeless when the very touch of him reminded her of the last man who touched her. Seto Kaiba.

"What's wrong Anzu?" Otogi pulled back, a question in his eyes. "Not free enough for a small kiss either?"

"How clever of you to guess," she quipped and opened the door slightly.

He was ahead of her, quickly leaning against it and clicking it shut.

"I do want to see you Anzu, can't we make a definite time?" He asked giving her what he deemed a killer smile.

"I told you I can't right now, but you'll be seeing me around, so we can arrange it later." She promised, hoping it would get her out of the room.

"I hope you mean that," lightly he touched her cheek, letting his fingers trail down the side of her neck. "I've missed you, and I didn't realize until right now how much. It's much more than I thought I would. Have you missed me?" His voice was husky.

"I did in the beginning," she confessed, "but not since coming here."

"I hate it when you're truthful."

She laughed, and after a brief moment he did too, though she sensed he wasn't really amused. It obviously hurt his ego to think that she could forget him so easily. Recollecting the months of anguish she had suffered because of him—almost until the moment she had run into Kaiba. She vowed never to let Otogi mean anything to her ever again. Not that he could when her whole being desired a certain blue-eyed egotist.

"Tell me," he asked as he pulled the door open. "Do I have many competitors here?"

"For me, or for the contract," she flashed sarcastically.

He had the grace to redden, "for the contract actually."

"The hotel is swarming with them."

"I see. Would you know if old big head was here…Seto Kaiba? I heard he had a really good shot at this."

Anzu's eyes narrowed, "I've seen him." She quickly changed the subject. "So how long do you plan on staying here?"

"That depends on Douglas Douds the owner of Stellar Syntec. It seems he's into stringing people along for awhile."

"Kaiba thinks so too," Anzu muttered.

"So have you been consorting with the man, Anzu? Should I be jealous? Compared with him, I'm a monk…" He leaned in to kiss her, but she evaded him.

She said a cool good bye and made her way to the elevator. Instead of her callous treatment giving him the hint, it seemed to have the opposite effect. Poor Otogi. He would have to learn the hard way that he couldn't pick up their relationship where he had chosen to leave off.

Returning to the lobby, she reveled in the fact that he truly meant nothing to her. She was finally released from that black cloud. Maybe life would begin again. She smiled as she walked into the bar where her and Seto had arranged to meet.

There he was, in a cozy booth by the windows overlooking the pool. He was typing away on a laptop, a neat stack of papers beside him. He looked delicious. A look of sheer determination graced his face. Her heart skipped several beats. She would need a drink—her mouth had gone dry.

* * *

**A/N: There it is...crawling off to finish studying...please throw rocks if you feel the need. I shall collect them when I am functioning and not brain dead.**


	7. What would I place

**A/N: **Okay, so being down with the flu can yield some good things. I managed to get this chapter finished. Though I am in a drugged haze. If it is incongruent and makes no sense blame the pharmacist. And codeine cough syrup rocks, but then rips the tummy apart. What an icky existence. Like I said, forgive if it makes no sense. This is an all Seto/Anzu chapter. Next chapter will see more set up of plot, though this was vital. Trust me. I also thought it was kinda yummy, but that's just me.

I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any characters. I do appreciate them though, because they keep me busy when nothing but mundane soaps are on.

**I HAVE FINALLY CAUGHT UP ON ALL MY REVIEW RESPONSES, THEY ARE ON MY PROFILE PAGE**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming please...**

**Chapter 7**

_**What would I place with your hot conscious?**_

Anzu stopped at the bar before walking over to Kaiba's table. She had to pull herself and her thoughts together. He looked amazing and her thoughts were racing. The walk on the beach had been so wonderful—as had dinner last night. Was she being silly? They had a history, but their present was only a few days old. Swallowing hard, she turned, straightened her shoulders and walked over to his table.

Kaiba had discarded his casual attire for an impeccably cut dark suit—probably for the dinner he had discussed with her earlier. His hair was carefully smoothed down, though an errant lock threatened to fall into his eyes. He really had no right to be so devastating. Suddenly, she thought of his Battle City attire and how he looked the night he hung out of the helicopter. A tingle raced down her spine and slipped along her body, until it settled uncomfortably in her tummy. Damn butterflies.

"So you did decide to take me up on my offer," he said seriously as he stood and moved over to accommodate her. He motioned for one of his private staff to come over and retrieve his laptop and paperwork. "I thought you weren't coming."

No doubt he had expected to find her waiting for him. She gave him a bright smile.

"I was in the kitchens with Chef Francois and time slipped away from me. How did your dinner go?" Anzu asked casually as she sided up next to him.

"Hard to tell. There are a lot of promises in the air, but nothing on paper and not one of them is concrete. The only thing worse than dealing with Stellar Syntec is dealing with friends of the aforementioned." His blue eyes were drinking in her smile, her features, and the way she wore her hair. He wondered if she would let him kiss her tonight. He refused to feel like a schoolboy with an itch, and yet—that was exactly what she was doing to him. "I had a good dinner though, in a private vineyard—though I did miss my wine connoisseur." His eyes locked on hers.

Anzu blushed deeply. "I don't really know too much about wine, I just did a little research on the vineyards around here." She looked around the restaurant and tried to measure the weight of his stare. "I wanted to make sure I was well versed when tourists asked me questions. So, now I know which vineyards are for the dabbler and the expert. Personally I enjoy sweet, fruity wines."

Seto frowned, "Dry wines are the ones that win ribbons and awards."

Anzu smiled wickedly, "Yes, but the sweet ones earn a place on my tongue." She looked up at him. His eyes widened, causing her to giggle. She wasn't a tremendous flirt but he so left it open.

"So then," he asked as he caressed her exposed arm with the backs of his fingers, "what is your favorite wine from Long Island?"

Anzu felt herself moving closer to his touch. "I like the Late Harvest Riesling from Pindar." She explained. "But it's ridiculous to purchase. It's as expensive as a bottle of Dom Perignon."

She looked around the room, seeing that it was a little on the later side, she didn't mind seeing the place mostly abandoned. A few people lingered around the bar, but for the most part—they were alone.

"So, tell me more about the vineyard you visited," she asked.

"It was rather nice, though I was more interested in the business conversation than the actual grapes growing." He smirked at her.

"It's unfortunate that nothing was settled." Anzu tried to be supportive without prying. She didn't want him to think she was a nosey person.

"It gets old after awhile," he explained. "I just wish the CEO of Syntec would choose. Then again, if he did come to a decision too quickly I couldn't indulge in time with you." Kaiba managed to slide a simple inch closer to Anzu. She didn't miss the slight movement and a part of her wished he would be bolder. Then again, she had refused his kiss.

"Then, I suppose it's lucky me." He hadn't wrapped an arm around the back of the booth or attempted to touch her in any way, except with the back of his hand. Oh boy, did she ever need a drink. Lucky for her a waiter approached the table.

"Ah, hello Miss. Mazaki," the man smiled, recognizing his boss immediately.

She returned it, though felt at a loss. She hadn't memorized her entire staff. "Hello," she responded politely. "May I please have a cup of coffee?" She asked. The thought of alcohol was sinful, but she wanted to keep her wits about her.

"After all the talk of vineyards and such—you're going to have something as dull as coffee?" Kaiba smirked. "We'll have a bottle of Cristal 1995, if you have it."

"But of course Mr. Kaiba," the waiter politely nodded and went over to the Maitre de.

"Kaiba!" Anzu gasped. "That's a fabulous year and all, but it's very extravagant."

"What's money for if not to spend," he asked, appreciating her knowledge. "Don't you like life's little luxuries once in a while?"

"I suppose," Anzu shrugged.

"What do you spend yours on? Clothes and jewelry?" He asked.

"A few clothes, yes, but I don't fancy being weighed down by diamonds," Anzu smiled as she explained in a haughty voice.

"They aren't your stone anyway," his eyes narrowed on her. "Sapphires and Tanzanites are more you."

"I'll remember that when I make my first million. Tell me what your extravagances are Seto Kaiba." She asked as the wine cellar manager brought over the expensive bottle and uncorked it for them. She watched the man fill a glass partially, and then Kaiba took a small sip.

"Excellent," he nodded. The man then proceeded to fill two slim glasses with the decadent champagne.

"Let me get one thing clear first. I believe that if one wants something and can afford it, it isn't an extravagance to buy. Personally, I have a good wardrobe, which is a business necessity anyway."

"No cigars or a garage that hold twenty of your favorite collectible sports cars?"

"I don't smoke, nor am I into cars. To me, they're a necessity. But I do have a jet and a helicopter," he added, and as she giggled, he realized the humor of what he had said, and smirked. "They belong to Kaiba Corp. so they don't qualify as a personal extravagance. I place a lot of the profits back into Kaiba Corp. I aim to double our assets in the next two years."

Anzu's eyes widened. She knew how lucrative Kaiba Corp. was. She couldn't imagine the numbers if it doubled its assets. She blinked in astonishment. "For the challenge of it, or because you want to leave the next ten generations of Kaibas a fortune?"

"I don't believe in too much inherited wealth. Everyone should work for their money, and so will any children and future generations of mine."

"I didn't expect you to say that." She whispered.

His eyebrows rose, two dark arcs. "You mean you've given some thought to me?"

Her color rose now, but her voice remained even. "Of course. Good hoteliers should be able to assess their guests."

He shook his head and almost smiled, she was so hard to bait. Anzu took a long sip of champagne and tried to calm her nerves. They were heading into dangerous territories—her thoughts on him were so…

"But on your own admission you assessed me incorrectly," he stroked a lock of hair behind her ear, tucking it there. He liked looking at her slim and graceful neck. She truly was magnificent. He wondered how it would look fanned out on pillows.

"On a personal level perhaps, but I still think I know what you'd require of a hotel."

"Tell me," he said in a silky tone. A tone that made a delicious curl inside of her, much like the rush a warm cup of cocoa creates.

She looked him straight in the eye, "First class all the way on your accommodations. Privacy, peace and quiet to work and a discreet staff."

"I'm not sure what you meant by the last remark," he teased, "You think I hold orgies?"

"That's not my concern," Anzu finished her glass and was amazed when the waiter refilled it when she put it back on the table.

"Pity, I was hoping…" Kaiba began to say, but was interrupted by a staff person with a note. "Damn, I have a phone call. Don't go anywhere. I have to take this in my room, but I'll be right back."

Anzu could only nod. She watched him leave the room and swallowed hard. Did she have to say discreet? Honestly. She really didn't know if he had a throng of women or not. So far she hadn't seen any with him, but he looked like all he would have to do was point and any number would run to do his bidding. There were also whispers among the staff about him romancing an heiress. What kind of candle could she hold to a woman who existed in Seto Kaiba's elite circles?

Anzu had been a bit hesitant to meet Kaiba in the bar that night, and now it was increasing. After all that had happened with Otogi, her emotions were still too raw for her to court another rebuff, and with all the will in the world she could not imagine any future with a man as dynamic as Seto Kaiba. He inhabited a world so different from her own. Yes, they had a past together, but their paths had diverged and now—she was a worker and he was a leader. Once he left her resort, their paths would never cross again. On the other hand, if she bore this in mind and resolved to steer clear of any deep involvement with him, maybe she could enjoy a light hearted flirtation?

Within fifteen minutes he was back, his face was flushed and his eyes were sparkling.

"I was right to order the champagne, a large contract I had given up on has been confirmed. We're to start work right away." He explained, finishing his glass and waited no time for it to be refilled.

"In Japan?" She asked trying not to sound too upset. Would he be leaving her? Why should she care? In fact, wouldn't it be better if he did go?

"Yes in Japan." He confirmed.

Her heart sank in her chest. To Anzu's relief, he turned to signal the waiter for the check, and didn't see her face. The knowledge that he was leaving had hit her with a force she had not anticipated, and it was difficult to hide her feelings. Yet, she had to make an effort.

"Does this mean you're giving up on the Stellar Syntec contract?" She asked and hoped her voice didn't betray her.

"Not at all," he replied smoothly. "It's just that a contract in hand means quite a bit as well."

Anzu stood up, a little too quickly. "Well, have a safe journey home Kaiba."

"Why? Are you going to bed so early?" He asked, even as a frown marred his features. "And who said I was going anywhere? I have men at home who can take care of that. I'll be staying here for a while. Disappointed?" He stood and tried to search her features. Was that relief he saw?

"You paid the bill, and received that contract. I thought you might want to go pack and…you're staying?" The sudden realization hit her.

"You assumed wrong, again, I'm just feeling restless. I thought we'd walk in the garden. Maybe you can replace that bad memory with a good one?" He smirked as they both recalled when a certain child toppled his table. Anzu blushed. Her heart beat faster as they left the bar and went outside.

It was still warm, and the full moon and chirping crickets lent an intriguing foreignness to the night. A mosquito zoomed down and bit her arm, she rubbed her skin vigorously.

"One of the benefits of the climate," Kaiba said dryly. "Warm air is nice and all, but this humidity breeds it's own disadvantages." He silently led her across the grass to the far end of the gardens. Silently she listened to the buzz of insects and the strains of violin music wafting across the ocean scented night air. She felt like a luckless heroine in some bizarre romance novel. Yet the magic of the night held less magic for her than the man beside her. He was the enchantment and the spell. She had been aware of it from the first, and tonight it was enhanced by the knowledge that after he won or lost this contract—he would be on his way.

Would he kiss her goodbye when he did go? She wanted him to kiss her even now, yet was afraid, knowing his touch would arouse her to a response she might not easily forget. Yet, to forget him was essential, for he would forget her. But at this particular moment she was aware only of his closeness and the scent of his cologne that made her whole body tingle and ache to be held in his arms.

Luckily he did not guess, and walked around the edge of one of the nestled ponds, covered in lily pads and flowers. She followed and they walked further along the lawns.

"Come and sit over here," he called, as he stood near a bench which was guarded by large bushes and overlooked the ocean. She settled down beside him and gazed out over the dark shining water.

"I would have thought someone with your energy for dancing and temperament would find hotel work very limiting. I would imagine you in a real profession," he spoke with such casualness.

Anzu bristled. He didn't realize it was an insult. "Running a hotel is a profession."

"Sorry," he apologized. "You're right. What I meant was, a profession that would stretch you more—utilize your talents."

She frowned, and refused to look at him. "Nothing could stretch me more than hotel management," she stated firmly. "It's not one profession, Kaiba it's a half dozen! I have to keep accounts, learn to work and manage the dining room and numerous bars, have an excellent understanding of cookery, know how to be a maid for the rooms, and what it entails to be a receptionist. Then I have to learn to control staff, manage my guests, promote the hotel and the tours, make sure everything runs smoothly for holidays…" breathless, she stopped. "And that's just for starters."

"Then I think I'll stick to Kaiba Corp." He smiled.

"Wise of you," she said and saw the tiny smile curve his lips.

He made no further comment and sat quietly beside her, his hands buried in the pockets of his jacket, his body reclining against the bench. It was all she could do not to reach out and touch his hair or stroke his cheek. Unexpectedly she remembered how devastated she had been when Otogi had left. Yet, now it seemed like a dream and, like a dream, unreal. She had never really loved him—she knew that now. She had merely needed someone to love her. But it was different with Kaiba. Even to think of him loving her was so far fetched it was impossible.

"I really have to go now," she said rising.

"You use the clock like some women use headaches," he drawled. "If you want to leave, say so."

She paused for a moment, "I don't want to leave," she protested. "But it's after midnight."

"See?" He smirked up at her. Together, they returned into the confines of the hotel.

She walked quickly, not wanting him to think she was angling for a kiss, and all too soon they were in the lobby, which, even at this hour was milling with people. She stopped by the elevator and held out her hand.

"Goodnight Kaiba."

"Not so fast, Miss. Hotel Manager." He took her hand and kept it in his. "I'm coming up too."

Scarlet cheeked, she went into the elevator. Naturally he wanted to go up. Silently she stared at the lights flashing the floors. Third, fourth…only a few more to go and they would be parting. The doors slid back and she turned stiffly towards him, but he took her arm and went out with her.

"Are you on this floor?" She asked, not believing he would stay in anything but in the penthouse suites.

"Which is your room?" He asked.

"At the end, but there's no need to walk all the way with me," she stammered, even as he began leading her to it.

He ignored her, and her heart began pounding wildly. She took out her room card and held it ready, anxious to get the final moment over with. Putting it in the lock, she watched the red light turn green. She opened the door and left it slightly ajar before extending her hand for the second time.

Instead of taking it, he guided her inside and followed her. As she swung around to protest, he pulled her into his arms, the hardness of his body pressing against her soft curves.

"Did you think you could get rid of me so easily?" There was laughter in his voice. Had she ever heard him like this before? So raspy and warm and…intimate? "At least give me a goodnight kiss."

Tilting her chin, he lowered his mouth to capture hers. Its gentle touch surprised her, as did the absence of passion. It was a kiss that held only warmth and affection.

"We'll be more comfortable on the couch," He murmured, lifting her into his arms.

"No," she protested, kicking out with her feet. "Put me down."

He proceeded to do so, but on the couch, and sank down with her. Both of his arms wrapped around her slim figure and with a sigh she leaned against his chest, her head finding its rightful place. But only for a second, he lifted her face to his and started kissing her again. This time it was vastly different. Desire was there now, even his body felt different against her. Thought she tried not to respond, she was no match for the passion he so skillfully aroused in her.

Her lips parted, and his tongue sought refuge in the dark warmth, probing and darting until she was on fire for him. Her fingers buried themselves in his hair and she clutched him closer, trembling as he slipped her low-neck dress from her shoulders to disclose the fullness of breasts barely hidden by a wisp of lace.

"Anzu, you're beautiful," he groaned. "I never imagined…"

Gently, he eased her back upon the cushions and feasted his eyes on her. Color flooded her face and traveled down her body at the undisguised sensuality in his eyes, and she shrank back.

"Don't be ashamed because I'm looking at you," he whispered. "A body like yours was created to be looked at."

"I'm not a statue," she explained in a husky voice.

"I know that, you're very warm and quite real. I've been wanting to hold you and touch you…"

His hands lightly stroked the swelling curves, and she put up her hands to stop him. But he stayed the movement, then stifled her protest with his mouth, his tongue once more arousing her to mindless ecstasy as his hands continued their caressing. Stroking her skin, gently arousing her, forcing her body to arch into his hands. She gasped and trembled, crying out for him to hold her tighter and help her deal with the desire that coursed through her like a white flame.

Yet, even as she heard her low moans of passion, sanity returned and, with it, self reproach that she had let herself be carried away by his desire for her. If he was in love, she would have no regrets, but knowing it was simple lust, it brought her up cold.

With all her strength, she pushed him back, at the same time trying to twist her body away from his. For a moment she thought he was going to resist, then he pushed himself away from her. His face was flushed, his shirt undone—by her or him, she wasn't sure—and the buckle of his belt open. How ironic, something she had always imagined doing—back in the days of Battle City—she had now done without even thinking.

"No?" He questioned thickly.

"No, Kaiba. I'm sorry." She barely whispered as she tried to straighten her clothing.

"Me too, I thought you wanted me."

Wanted. Not loved. Thank heavens he didn't know how closely she was to loving him. But, love needed time to develop, to deepen from desire into a more lasting emotion, and time was something Kaiba couldn't spare. Even if he would, she doubted if he would want a relationship that demanded the kind of commitment she would look for. Work would always take precedence with him, and he wasn't thinking of marriage—neither was she.

"I want you so much," he murmured.

"I can't," she explained, half turning away from him. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression."

"So am I. Just now you were so responsive, so demanding." He caught her chin and tilted her face towards him. "Why did you change your mind about going through with it?"

"Maybe because I never have," she confessed.

"What?" He sat up straight. "You mean…but you can't be."

"I haven't and I still am." She stated.

"I see." He stood, one long fingered hand raking back his ruffled hair. His chest glistened with perspiration, and he grimaced as he buttoned his shirt, after he tucked it in and redid his buckle.

"I'm not lying," she said. "I'd like you to believe me."

"I do. No girl would make up such a thing. You always looked so innocent and acted that way, but I didn't realize you were still innocent. You know, life is meant to be lived, Anzu, not watched from the sidelines."

"I agree, but there's a right and a wrong time to play as well."

"I take it you just don't want to play with me?" He accused her.

"I don't want to play with anyone who's still playing the field."

His mouth curved with faint amusement. "You're missing a lot of fun."

"It wouldn't be for me. Sex without some bond or love is meaningless Kaiba."

"Okay, you made your point." Lithely he went to the door. "I know when I'm not wanted. I'm sorry you feel like this. You'd have enjoyed it and so would I."

"Try a different flavor ice cream next time," she bit out, sarcastically.

His blue eyes darkened. "That wasn't a nice thing to say Anzu, but I'll forgive you." Picking up his jacket, he went out, closing the door behind him.

Anzu felt sick. She wanted to run after him and call him back, but common sense told her it was better to let it end this way. After all, most of their acquaintance was in the past. Back then, he wasn't such a nice person, tolerable at best, but never nice. What she felt was sexual attraction—nothing more.

Even as she tried to convince herself of this, she knew she was being far from truthful, and that her heart rejected what her mind was urging her to do. No matter what logic said, Seto Kaiba already meant too much to her, and it would take all of her determination to forget him.


	8. Outside Influence

**A/N:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...

Happy Valentine's Day everyone...

Special thanks to Gekkou Hana, for helping me get this right.

**Chapter 8**

**_Outside Influence_**

Kaiba started to walk towards the elevator for the second time. He knew it was ridiculous, but he was hoping she would open the door and…and… That was the part that had him unsure. Did he want her to invite him in to continue the tryst?

Damn his feet. This was the third time he stopped in his tracks.

Was that the click of the door?

Turning quickly, he only saw a man setting out a tray to be collectedby room service.

Why had she said no? Sure, they could have continued the tension and teasing for days—but she looked so appealing. Too appealing for her own good—and his piece of mind. What was even worse—she reacted so deliciously. Warmer and richer than the finest wine, or the most decadent luxury. To have been granted as much reaction as she had, there had to be more to it than instinct.

She was a virgin?

She was a virgin, plain and simple. Given the first taste of forbidden fruit she had responded delectably. His body was still reacting to her scent, which refused to stop lingering. Hell, his hands were even shaking a bit.

Finally, he arrived at the elevator. How come earlier it seemed as if they had floated to her room, but leaving it took forever? Because he wanted her—no, he needed her.

Why?

Things as frivolous as women were tenuous at best. A man could replace one with another and trick his mind to accept the new one just as easily. He stared back down the corridor at the door he longed to be on the other side of. His fingers hesitated to press the call button. What if she came out and he wasn't there? Sighing and shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he tilted his head back and groaned.

Growling, he finally pressed the button. Blue eyes remained trained on her door, but it never opened for him. She never called out for his return, and he would not earn a second invitation this night. When the elevator doors opened, he stepped inside and made his way up to the penthouse. He cursed his testosterone and hormones for driving him to distraction, and then he cursed her lack of them.

Slipping his card into the lock, he was thankful it flashed green quickly. He was in no mood to argue with a door at this point. Good old-fashioned keys were the way to go, not computer devices. He knew he was mad now—he was insulting technology.

Slamming the door behind him, he stalked over to the bar and the mini fridge. He grabbed a glass. A drink would calm his nerves and help him sleep, that and an ice cold shower. He slipped his hand into where ice should have been, and found it empty. Maintenance still hadn't fixed the icemaker. Hadn't he placed a call in yesterday morning? Why the hell should he pay penthouse prices if he was going to receive sub-standard service? He filled the glass with whatever amber colored liquid was in one of the decanters. Taking a sip…he realized how stupid and insane and…before he could stop himself, he threw the glass against the wall and watched it shatter.

Quickly, the door he had thrown the glass at, flew open. Mokuba moved into the room and surveyed the damage.

Damn. Kaiba ran a shaky hand through his hair, and turned away from his little brother.

"Redecorating?" Mokuba quipped sarcastically.

"What are you doing in my room?" Kaiba ground out. He really didn't feel like sharing his frustrations with his younger sibling at the moment.

"Nice manners," Mokuba chuckled as he walked around the mess and then whistled low. Looking back at his older brother he smiled, "So, what exactly did the glass do to you?"

Kaiba growled, this wasn't what he needed. Mokuba's sense of humor was tiresome at times, and right now he wanted to sulk.

"There was no ice for drinks. I called maintenance yesterday and still it's broken." Kaiba explained, hoping it would be enough and the nosy boy would go back to bed.

"So you pitch a tantrum?" Mokuba walked closer and smirked. He knew there was dirt to dig. "This should be interesting, big brother. Did you and Ashlyng have a fight—I hope?"

Venomous midnight black eyes, devoid of blue turned on Mokuba.

"Whoa!" Mokuba held his fingers up to form a crucifix. "What the hell has gotten into you? Throwing things, and giving me—your dear, sweet, loving brother such satanic looks? Seriously Seto, get a grip." Mokuba plopped down on the couch and sat there for a moment while Kaiba glowered. "Wait a minute, you came back after your date with Ashlyng." His violet eyes opened wide, "You were with Anzu!"

Kaiba's eyes instantly returned to the familiar blue. Again, he ran a hand through his hair. He no longer knew what he needed.

"Yes, I was. So what?" Kaiba threw himself into a chair and picked up some papers he had been meaning to scan.

Mokuba leaned forward and snatched the pile from his big brother. "Hell no! You won't lose yourself to busy work right now. I refuse to let you get out of this. Tell me, what happened with Anzu?" Mokuba moved to sit on the coffee table and looked at Kaiba, his expression was clear—he was going nowhere without a suitable explanation.

Letting out a long exasperated breath, Kaiba tried to think of where to begin.

"Anzu and I have been talking almost since the day we arrived." He started.

"Tell me something I don't know. Remember I was there when the three of us had breakfast." Mokuba couldn't help but smile. Anzu was getting to his brother. He knew it! He did that morning when Seto pretended not to care, and yet all but forbade him to date Anzu.

"She's different from the days back when she cheered that geek squad on." Seto complained. "I think she grew a brain."

Mokuba smiled brightly, "Nah, you grew a libido. She always had a brain and was pretty, smart, sarcastic and just wow, but you never noticed it because you were too caught up in the game. Now that she's standing on her own merits you can honestly see her for who she is. The two of you together…wow…"

Kaiba shook his head, "you don't understand. There isn't an 'us,' she's just something to keep me from drowning in work." Standing up, Kaiba paced the room. Somewhere below, in a cozy suite, slept a girl he craved.

Mokuba frowned, "What did you do?"

Shaking his head as he walked, he could still feel her skin beneath his fingers and her taste was still lingering on his lips. Had she fallen asleep, completely forgetting him? Or was she still thinking about him? He closed his eyes, what if she hated him? Did it matter, honestly? She had hated him for years, or at least she disliked him immensely—a person like Anzu didn't hate.

Clenching his jaw and turning from the door, which led to the balcony, he faced his brother again. "I wanted to advance to the next level and she froze." He folded his arms across his chest and picked a point on the wall to stare at. For some reason it was tough to face Mokuba, his little brother—who probably had more sexual experience than he cared to think of.

Mokuba tried to figure out the statement. Oh boy, had Seto wanted to sleep with Anzu? Mokuba really didn't care to think about that, and the mental images made him shudder. However, if Seto wanted Anzu, did it mean he was more than casually interested in the girl? Mokuba had always had a soft spot for Anzu, possibly she could work some of her charms on his big brother.

"Seto, I don't understand," Mokuba tilted his head.

"I wanted her and she refused. What is there to understand?" Kaiba growled and stalked around the room again. "She looked amazing tonight, and her scent just lingered. It didn't even feel like it was me doing the pushing. All I know is it went out of control from there."

"You wanted to sleep with her, but then didn't?" Mokuba gasped.

"I would have, if she wouldn't have stopped me." It was a weak answer. He realized there were two of them there, and she wasn't completely innocent. In the same breath, he wished he were with her, several floors below doing things to make her forget her own name.

"So when do we tell Ashlyng the good news?" Mokuba chirped.

Kaiba reeled and turned to look down at him. "I'm not losing Ashlyng over this. Anzu is entertaining but Ashlyng could open doors for Kaiba Corp. I have to look at the alliance aspect of things. If I was looking for a vacation spot I would go to Anzu, but I'm looking to build a large empire in the technology field. Anzu appeals to me physically and intellectually, but Ashlyng brings so much more to the table." Even as he spoke the words he felt a dull ache inside.

Mokuba's eyes turned cold. "I'm glad you didn't use Anzu—she doesn't deserve that."

Kaiba fixed Mokuba with a glare. "I wouldn't have been using her. She is an interesting person and anything that would have happened would have been mutual."

"Like I said Seto—she doesn't deserve that." Mokuba snapped.

"Damn it Mokuba, I have nothing to offer Anzu. I have too much invested in Kaiba Corp. and Ashlyng can help in so many ways. Her father holds power, and the dinner I had with him sounded promising. If I lost Ashlyng—who knows if her father would still see me in a positive light. Hell, I'm balancing a tight rope. If Cronin paints me the wrong way—he could tip the scales out of my favor. I can't risk it." Kaiba slammed back down into a chair.

"So you would prefer to be with that cold hearted viper to being with someone like Anzu?" Mokuba asked as he stood up. "Somewhere along the line Seto, your priorities got so screwed up. Kaiba Corp. is a technology giant. If people want to hire us on anything but our company aspects—then to hell with them. You deserve happiness, and Anzu could bring you that. Anzu is human, not reptilian like that Ashlyng bitch."

Kaiba turned quickly and fumed at Mokuba.

"You know nothing about Anzu, except for what she was like when we were children. Another thing, you know nothing about Ashlyng—you've never given her a chance. Don't toss out opinions on people when you know next to nothing about them." Kaiba growled.

"You just don't learn Seto." Mokuba shook his head. "You realize Ashlyng uses you for your name. Romancing a tycoon—especially a young handsome one—gets her into magazines and on entertainment shows. She's a publicity hound. You're a meal ticket for her, and she feels generous when she tosses you scraps. She is a nobody—a nobody with a famous name. She has no talent, I doubt her intelligence, I could hold a better conversation with a rock, and as for looks…" Mokuba shrugged, "she's her own biggest fan in the looks department. Ashlyng wants to be worshipped Seto; Anzu is a woman a man could love. I hope you see that before you do something stupid."

Mokuba got up, "and the reason why I'm in your room is because I wanted to congratulate you on the contract we just won. I guess I can also congratulate you on being an ass." Without another word Mokuba slammed out of the room and went to his own.

"Just perfect," Kaiba grumbled to the now silent room. Mokuba and Anzu now hated him.

Ashlyng didn't, he rolled his eyes.

He wished he could call Mokuba a liar, but every word was true. Ashlyng could possibly offer him things, and yet the price was high. Anzu could offer him nothing except companionship and healthy sarcasm; she had wit and charm and grace. She defied him and intrigued him and tonight she had set him on fire.

Caught by his own trap. He should have known better than to think of her as a plaything. Now she was the master and he was the puppet. He sighed as he walked from the living area into his bedroom. Collapsing on the bed he let out an exaggerated sigh.

He wanted her, more than he had wanted any other woman.

"_I take it you just don't want to play with me?" He accused her._

"_I don't want to play with anyone who's still playing the field."_

_His mouth curved with faint amusement. "You're missing a lot of fun."_

"_It wouldn't be for me. Sex without some bond or love is meaningless Kaiba."_

"_Okay, you made your point." Lithely he went to the door. "I know when I'm not wanted. I'm sorry you feel like this. You'd have enjoyed it and so would I."_

"_Try a different flavor ice cream next time," she bit out, sarcastically._

_His blue eyes darkened. "That wasn't a nice thing to say Anzu, but I'll forgive you." Picking up his jacket, he went out, closing the door behind him._

Anzu would hate him after that display. He even had the audacity to offer her forgiveness. He had treated her like a flavor, she deserved better than that. Falling asleep on his bed, in his clothes, wasn't something he had done before, but he couldn't bring himself to do much of anything else. He would wake with a stiff neck and sore back.

* * *

Mokuba walked around the lobby the next morning looking for a certain hotel manager. He knew she was a hands on type person, so it wouldn't take too long to track her down. Smiling seemed to be contagious in the lobby, all of the workers were always so happy and things flowed very nicely. He knew it had to have something to do with Anzu. She always did have a way about her, and with people. 

"Excuse me?" He asked one of the receptionists, "Where is Miss. Anzu Mazaki?"

The pretty blonde smiled at him, "I believe she's in conference room A."

"Is she busy or can I go and see her?" Mokuba asked he didn't want to disturb Anzu and get her angry with him as well.

"Not at all Sir, she's in there planning the dinner for the wine competition. Personally," the girl leaned closer so he could hear her whisper, "she's been working since five this morning. I think she's in need of a distraction."

Mokuba smiled, "Thank you," he looked at her name tag, "Elizabeth."

"You're welcome Sir," she smiled.

"Mokuba," he corrected and winked at her. Hey, he could flirt a little—even though his purpose was to set things straight between Seto and Anzu.

He walked through the lobby to the conference halls towards the back of the hotel. When he came across the room Anzu was in, he smiled. There she was, going over paperwork and sipping orange juice from a crystal glass. Doing something mundane and yet, she never looked prettier. Seto was an idiot.

Clearing his throat he walked into the room, "Good morning Anzu," he smiled happily at her. He was even more annoyed at his big brother when she blushed deeply. She was probably embarrassed about the events last night.

"Good morning Mokuba, is something wrong?" She asked. Please don't let it be about last night, she cringed silently.

"Well, aside from the stupid fridge in my room being broken, no." He confessed. "I've been calling maintenance for a few days now, and no one has come up to check the thing. How can I drink all my sugary favorite sodas without ice?" He sat down next to her and plopped his chin in his hand. "So, how are you doing?"

Anzu smiled, and let out a held breath. Thank God he wasn't there to find out about the almost sex, she sort of engaged in, with his big brother. The embarrassment of it would have killed her.

"I'm good, I have a lot to do before we have the wine awards, but I'm chugging along." She signed a few more work orders and then focused on Mokuba. "Your fridge is broken? Maybe the temperature is set too high to make ice, sometimes our guests have problems with the thermostats. If you want I can take a look at it.At timesour maintenance staff is overwhelmed. I apologize." Anzu stood. It would be good to do some busy work as opposed to sitting there with a stack of papers. She honestly had no idea how Seto Kaiba could be thrilled to sit behind a laptop or before a stack of mundane paperwork.

"Well, here's the thing. I have to get to a meeting. Seto is probably there already and spitting nails that I'm running so late. Maybe you could run up and check it without me?" He pulled Seto's key from his wallet, but she held up her hand—refusing it.

"I have a pass key, what's the room number?" She asked.

Mokuba smiled, "Penthouse four." This was easier than he thought. "You are such an angel. It'll be nice to catch a sugary caffeine buzz when I get back. I can do a little Seto haunting." The two walked to the elevators, where they parted company.

If Mokuba would haunt Seto, she'd restock his fridge with Mountain Dew and Red Bull, in addition to fixing it. She smiled at the thought of Seto being a frazzled mess.

* * *

Seto stood in the center of the room, a low slung white cotton towel around his hips. He would take a hot shower now. It had been important to call Ashlyng and see if she would attend the wine awards with him. She had agreed to thatand dinner as well. Hell, if he would have pressed the issue—she would have come over even sooner. It seemed she was more than eager for him since he had left her wanting last night. Turning from the phone, he went into the elaborate bathroom. 

Anzu slipped her key in the door and walked in. She frowned when she saw the shattered glass on the floor. What had Mokuba been up to? She knew housekeeping was working on the floor, and she would tell the women to be mindful of the broken glass.

The small fridge was behind the bar. Walking over, she heard water running in the master bedroom. That was odd. Mokuba had left. She knew that.

"Hello?" She called out. Placing a hand over her mouth, she realized that Mokuba could have given her the wrong room number. This was pretty much breaking and entering—invading privacy if she was caught. How could she have been so stupid? She was going to kill Mokuba! The water stopped, and Anzu panicked. Not even thinking she quickly slid behind the bar and crouched, hoping that whoever was renting this room would be benevolent.

Kaiba walked out of the bedroom and scanned the living room. He could have sworn he heard someone shout 'hello'. He had to be imagining things, and yet—it was bothering him now. He had a lot of confidential papers in his room, and he wasn't one to use the safe. Looking around the room again, he heard a soft gasp. It came from behind the bar. He quirked an eyebrow as he walked over. An intruder? Corporate espionage? He looked behind the bar and spied a very flustered, very red Anzu Mazaki.

"What are you doing?" He asked, in a very amused tone.

She looked up and noticed his state of dress, or rather—undress. The towel didn't hide too much from her very active imagination. Slapping a hand over her eyes, she started ranting an apology. It was a ramble, saying a lot and yet saying nothing tangible.

He leaned his hip against the bar and smirked, this was too precious.

"Can I ask what you're doing in my room?" He started when she stopped babbling.

"**_Mokuba_** told me the ice cube maker was broken in **_his_** room. **_Mokuba_ **told me **_he_** was going out and if I could fix it—**_he_** would be so thankful. I didn't realize you were sharing a room." Her voice, which had started strong, ended softly. She was still kneeling down in front of the fridge, with the door open, and that combined with the cold temperature of the room made her shiver. Then again, it could be blamed on Kaiba—and how little clothing he was wearing.

"This is **_my_** room, and yes it is broken actually. I believe my brother was having a bit of fun at our expenses by telling you it was his room—and empty. However, I don't think you can fix it with your eyes covered." He chuckled at her frustration.

"If I would have known this was your room." She looked everywhere, except for at him. "I honestly have no excuse. I do apologize. The only thing I can say, in my defense, is that I fixed the thermostat problem with your fridge. It was too warm for the unit to make ice. Within an hour or two you will have plenty of ice cubes." Anzu stood then, on shaking legs and focused her eyes on the door.

"How did you get in here?" Kaiba asked in an even tone.

* * *

Mokuba practically skipped through the lobby after he left Anzu at the elevators. Yes, there would be hell for him to pay later, but it was worth it. He couldn't force a dragon to drink water, but he could dangle radiance before the dragon and hope…

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Also, thank you to all of you who reviewed and let me know what you thought. I hope my shadow readers are enjoying this as well! I am posting my responses here, but as soon as my profile page refreshes they will be there with the other chapter responses as well. If you have reviewed, I have responded. Look for it there, thanks!**


	9. Follow the Lead

**A/N: **Sorry this took a while to post. It was written, just needed proofing before I released it. I had a million issues with school, home, and such—so, it took longer than I expected. Next chapter should be up in a week or two. Thank you for all of the responses to this story. This chapter introduces a few twists, which will prove interesting I hope.

And to those of you who I replied to and said chapter 8 would be out… Blame my mind turning to mush—this is chapter 9 not 8…

I do not own Yu-gi-oh, though any characters not from it are exclusively mine.

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

**_Follow the Lead_**

Anzu worried her lip with her teeth as she continued to feel the heat of his gaze on her. This had to be the most uncomfortable situation she had ever happened into. Yes, being in the hotel business led to lots of things one never wanted to see—but this took the cake. Standing in the room with the man she had scorned last night was bad—him in only a towel was so much worse. Slowly her mind wandered over her past to try and see if there was some reason why fate insisted on punishing her.

"I do believe I asked you a question," Kaiba said dryly. She looked amazing with a blush on her cheeks and her hair in disarray. She must have looked up quickly, thereby disturbing the normally carefully tamed locks. His fingers suddenly itched to set them to right again, but he didn't move from his position. "How did you get in here?"

Her blue eyes refused to meet his, no matter how she tried to command them. Fear of not being able to look at him without allowing her gaze to dip lower than the level of his neck prevented it.

"Maybe I should just leave and let you finish what you were doing," she suggested.

He smirked—her embarrassment was enchanting. The want he felt for her was growing exponentially. "And let you rifle through my things in my absence? I hardly think that would be in my best interest. No, I would prefer if you simply answered my question."

"Being in management I have a pass key to all of the rooms in the hotel. Typically I use it in emergencies, but when necessary I also help prepare rooms or check on work orders. Usually when a guest is in their room they slip the dead bolt shut or close the latch so the door only opens a little. If you had, I wouldn't have been able to get in. There was no way I could know you were here." She stumbled and stammered through her speech, feeling like a small child being scrutinized by an adult.

"Ever hear of knocking?" He asked, not moving to quickly cover, or excuse himself so he could slip into a robe to hide his near nakedness. He was almost deriving a perverse pleasure in her agony. It was more than a bit amusing how her cheeks were so red and her speech pattern broken. "I'm not sure I like the idea of someone having so much access to my supposedly private room. I have many confidential papers in here and I must say that I'm a bit worried about spies."

Anzu blinked up at him, finally trusting herself. Was he accusing her of spying on him? The nerve of this man, oh how she did hate him. "Why don't you use the safe the hotel provides? We also have safety deposit boxes for the convenience of our guests. I would be more than happy to—" He cut her off harshly.

"Do you employ the same security that I've been treated to today? How many people have access to the safe in my room? How many people possess all access keys to your safety deposit boxes?" He snapped in a cold voice.

"Contrary to your belief, not everyone cares about stupid Kaiba Corp. and your personal matters. I for one don't care one iota. I'm sorry I came up here to help—had I known it was you I would have surged your room and blown your laptop." She snapped right back.

Glaring at her, he took a step or two closer. "Don't test me Mazaki, I **_will_** have your job if you treat me with less respect than you do other guests." His voice was a growl.

"I'll simply tell my boss that I resisted your unwanted sexual advances and you took exception to that." Even as she let the words fly she wished to yank them back. Standing there in his towel made her desire him more than air. "Was I the first woman to stand up to you and reject your needs?"

Tilting his head he chuckled, "Forgive me for trying to relieve your desperation."

Fire gleamed in her eyes. This was the Anzu Mazaki Kaiba remembered, talons and fangs and…

"If I ever become desperate enough to sleep with you…" Her words were stifled when he grabbed her and slammed his mouth on hers, preventing any further protests. Her muffled objections were duly noted when his tongue swept between her parted lips. Even her hands betrayed her, pressing and pushing against his shoulders one moment and sinking into his wet hair the next. Kaiba slipped his hands to her waist and pulled her body against his tightly. She was all curves and fit so perfectly. A few whimpers escaped her as their mouths devoured and danced, in complete sync and undeniable passion.

An insistent pounding on the door roused them from their revelry. They pulled apart, with obvious reluctance, their eyes searching, breath harsh and fast as if they had run a great distance. Anzu broke the gaze first, looking towards the door. Kaiba couldn't stop staring. He would fire the idiot who interrupted this.

"I should go, I have so much to do. For what it's worth I do apologize." She whispered. Silently she hoped her appearance wouldn't give away what she had been doing, what she wanted to do.

He frowned, he wondered if it was appropriate to tell her to wait in the bedroom for him to get rid of the interruption.

"Give me a minute to grab my robe before you open the door," he grumbled as he slammed himself into the bedroom.

Anzu walked to the door and opened it slowly. It was a girl, one she recognized. The name was on the tip of her tongue.

Ashlyng pushed passed Anzu, "it's about time." She mumbled, tossing her purse on the bar and looking around the room. "Where is Seto?" She asked Anzu.

"He's in the bedroom." Anzu replied, knowing how bad it sounded.

"And you would be?" Ashlyng asked in a cold tone as she looked the brunette up and down.

"Hotel management, Mr. Kaiba was having problems with the fridge—I came up here to—"

Ashlyng cut her off by speaking over her, "I totally understand. Seto is very particular in his wants. It's amusing that he would want management to service his fridge. He can be so difficult sometimes."

Anzu kept trying to place the girl, light blonde hair, blue eyes, porcelain complexion, runway figure, she was dressed in something that looked as if it were designed for her body.

The bedroom door opened and Kaiba walked out in jeans and a knit shirt, his feet bare and his hair still wet. Seeing the two girls together almost made his blood run cold. Opposites, Ashlyng was so fair and spoiled and pampered. Anzu was less ethereal in appearance, but she had a hidden grace and drive and such ambition. Ashlyng was content to leech, Anzu wanted to fight to gain every inch. For one the possibilities were endless, the other would earn everything she ever attained.

"Seto," Ashlyng smiled as she walked over to him. She got on her toes and kissed his mouth briefly. "I couldn't wait for tonight, I hope you aren't mad that I showed up early." A pretty pout curved perfect lips, painted with the finest lipstick money could buy.

"If you have any further complaints Mr. Kaiba," Anzu forced her voice not to waver, "Please call maintenance. I will make sure to alert them that your needs are…**_numerous_**." She let herself out before he could utter any words.

Heart pounding, she raced for the elevator. Was she stupid to think he wanted only her? How could she have been so damn stupid! Seto Kaiba was a playboy, a man who had cravings and desires and needs. Why slum with a hotel employee when you could have someone like that?

The name came to her. Of course, that girl had been on the cover of more rag magazines than Anzu could mention. Ashlyng Cronin, daughter to a man who let his child have everything and anything. Well, she supposed they deserved one another. Wiping her tears, Anzu went to her room as opposed to her office. She needed a few minutes to calm herself, gather her thoughts and force Seto Kaiba out of her head, this time for good.

* * *

About an hour later, Anzu found herself in the lobby of the hotel. Vaguely, she wondered if Seto and that Ashlyng girl were busy in his bedroom. Sighing, she pushed herself into mundane busy work—simply to occupy the dark thoughts that insisted on creeping in around the edges of her imagination.

"So, have you figured out when your next day off is?" Otogi's cool voice ripped her from her quiet self-imposed quarantine. She jumped and a few papers scattered across the floor. He smiled and bent over to retrieve them. "Have I always had this effect on you, or is this new? You're quite beautiful when unnerved."

Anzu tried to hear him over the blood that rushed though her body and seemed to fill her ears. Adrenalin rushes were so not her thing, and this made two in one day.

"You startled me. I was so involved with ironing out details for the awards, I seem to have shut the world out." Not the world, just anything that involved something except the couple that was engaged in naughty behavior in an upstairs room.

Otogi looked hurt, "You sure know how deliver a low blow to a man's ego. Here I thought I would be foremost in your realm of thought. How could you shatter my little fantasy?"

Anzu couldn't help but smile. Sometimes the boy's ego could cure the worst mood. "I do apologize, what I meant to say is that the stupid awards are draining my time…time I normally use to fantasize about you." She giggled and he smirked.

"See? Now was it so hard to help boost an old friend's ego?" He leaned over and took her hand, pressing it to his chest. "I think my heart skipped a few beats thanks to your confession. Maybe I should reward you." He looked at her as a cat would regard a mouse.

Anzu tilted her head and quirked an eyebrow. What was he up to?

"Oh? And just what would my reward be, pray tell?" He wasn't on her list of people she could trust, not after all that they had been through—all that he had put her through. Then again, it no longer seemed to hurt. Weird how sometimes a new hurt could eclipse an old one. She definitely had to give up on men. Quitting cold turkey would be best. Obviously they only brought heartache and she had achieved more than her fill.

"I shall invite you to the wine awards as my guest." Otogi explained, a devilish grin on his mouth. He really was a cat, no more like a tiger. However, she had an advantage this time. She no longer loved him, had she ever? Really? He had been sweet and nice, but had it been love? Believing it, and it being true were two different things, it was very possible she had blurred the lines. She was about to say no when she saw Seto and Ashlyng walk into the lobby, side by side, walking towards the front glass doors.

"Go with you to the wine awards?" Anzu restated the question in a loud voice, making sure Seto heard. "I would love to."

Kaiba's blue eyes snapped to the two of them by the front desk. Anzu had accepted an invitation with Otogi? Why? Frowning, he nearly slammed into one of the luggage carts.

"What has gotten into you today?" Ashlyng asked as she snickered, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer to her side. "Really Seto, ever since I arrived your mind has been somewhere else. I know the contract means a lot to you, but I'm getting a bit jealous. I may just have to figure out how to relieve the tension you're obviously feeling." Ashlyng pressed herself against him. Trying to steal a kiss he refused to relinquish.

Anzu fumed as she watched the two leave the lobby and enter a limo. It would have been so much better if he would have fallen into the cart. Instead, that girl had…

"Earth to Anzu," Otogi waved a hand before her eyes. "That would be twice today that you've ignored me. Now I'm a bit worried. I'll have to remind you of my dazzling personality and amazing charisma."

He was trying to make her smile, but Anzu wanted to cry. For a moment she wished to be that blonde draped on Seto's arm. Then again, if that same blonde hadn't interrupted…

Now that was dangerous territory to explore. She licked her lips, remembering the carnal kiss she had shared with Seto. Her warning bells were chiming that he was the worst thing for her heart, and yet. And yet, she had known him forever. He was always cold and aloof, a loner, a man obsessed with trying to be on top of everything—dueling, his corporation, the raising of Mokuba and now he was dating. Possibly he was looking for more than a fling. This man, as a boy, took everything so seriously. He didn't seem the 'fling' type.

Sure, he claimed he was, maybe even boasted, but there was this ache inside of her that wanted to believe he could…love as fiercely.

Once in the limo, Ashlyng slid close and tried to kiss Kaiba again. He turned to the window and sighed instead. His mind was on the kiss he had shared with Anzu, of what he wanted to do with the girl who baited and ignored and tempted him.

"Like I said in the room, I'm just in no mood for that today." Kaiba stated. '_Not with you anyway,' _he thought to himself.

Ashlyng pouted and frowned at the man next to her. He could be so difficult at times, and yet, there was no one she would rather be caught on the arm of. He was tall and handsome and established. Yes, he had issues but who didn't these days? Besides, to most men she was simply a pretty face they would achieve publicity from—Seto wanted her for more. He wanted her to help him cinch a deal, something most men didn't seek from her. He wanted her intelligence to win over the Stellar Syntec contract. Turning her attention out the window, she watched as vineyards and small stores passed by. When everything was said and done, Seto Kaiba would be astounded by her intelligence.

* * *

Mokuba smiled as he wandered through the city. Sure Seto had told him they would have no need for a trip into Manhattan, but he had a need. Hopefully Anzu and Seto had settled their differences. Maybe, by now, the two were off doing something to put some nails into the coffin that contained the remnants of Seto and Ashlyng's relationship, or was that wishful thinking? No matter, soon enough Ashlyng would be history and then he could stop trying to pay attention to her useless prattle.

Kaiba Corp. honestly didn't need the girl's help. Was her father doing anything for them anyway? If Stellar Syntec was as amazing as stocks and papers and analysts foretold—they would know Kaiba Corp. was exactly what was necessary for this contract. If they chose another company, he hoped they all tanked together.

Slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans he strolled through Times Square and gazed up at the tall buildings around him. Something about the city appealed to him on levels that he couldn't fathom. Passing a newspaper stand he stopped and looked over the magazines. He would pick something up to read when he had dinner at his favorite New York Restaurant. Slowly, violet eyes wandered over the material the stand contained. Tilting his head, he thought he caught a glimpse of Ashlyng. Heaven help everyone. Why was she featured on so many magazine covers? The girl had no talent, and only showed up for award shows because…because… Why the hell did she show up?

Grabbing a copy of 'News and World Report' and 'Sports Illustrated's Swimsuit Issue', he paid and made his way to Carmine's, his favorite Italian restaurant. Seto knew the owner, Seto was always a major customer when there on business trips, so Mokuba had no doubt he could scoot right in.

After awhile, several sodas and appetizers later, Mokuba stopped looking at the latest swimsuit fashion and concentrated on the business magazine. Rolling his eyes, he thought Seto would be quite proud of him. This was so not his thing, he hated having to…

And there it was. A small clip of an article. Something most normal people would pass right by without much thought. A blurb on Cronin, Ashlyng's father. It seemed the man had had a small falling out with Douds, the owner of Stellar Syntec. His eyes scanned the tiny amount of information over and over. It really held nothing he could use to prove anything to Seto. Damn. It did prove that Cronin and Douds weren't on firm ground—but it didn't say relations were completely severed.

It seemed Douds didn't like some of the 'tactics' Cronin employed. Mokuba quirked an eyebrow, that was interesting. Personally, Mokuba disliked Cronin from day one, and not just because of that harpy daughter of his. Heck, the man practically begged Seto to take his daughter. It never sat right with Mokuba. It was as if Ashlyng was a pawn the man used to further himself. A few pieces fell into place in Mokuba's mind.

Perhaps Cronin was using that shrew to infiltrate Kaiba Corp.? No, that made no sense. His own company had no use for Kaiba Corp.'s computer programs and technology in the gaming field. No. Maybe he was in with Douds and trying to steal Kaiba Corp.'s latest innovations? Mokuba frowned, but quickly shook his head. A crossover of Cronin's company into the computer industry with a revolutionary idea would look too suspicious, especially when his daughter was dating Seto Kaiba. All fingers would point accusingly at Cronin for corporate espionage. It was too obvious and excessively risky.

Besides, why hold this bidding war if you were assured the latest innovation?

A stuffed and tired Mokuba closed the paper and motioned for the waitress for the bill. It had been several hours since he had left the resort way out east. Either Seto would thank him for sending Anzu to his room, or there would be hell to pay when he got back. He silently hoped he ran into neither Seto nor Anzu. If the two didn't enjoy one another, hook up and ride off into the sunset—he would have two people with massive tempers to deal with. Once again, he failed to look before he leaped. Seto had always told Mokuba that instant gratification without thinking of the impending consequences would get him in trouble.

"Hello trouble," Mokuba grumbled as he boarded the helicopter—which could either take him to paradise, a world free of Ashlyng, or hell, a world where Anzu and Seto would lash out at him. Maybe he should phone ahead and see if the coast was clear. There was that cute girl who had pointed him in Anzu's direction that morning. What was her name?

* * *

The sun was finally beginning to set in the east and Anzu found herself wandering around by the deserted pool. Holding her sandals by the straps, she splashed through the, slow to dry, puddles in her bare feet.

The day had been long, too long for her taste. Her light peach colored sundress rippled on the early evening breeze. The sandwich she had managed to get down at lunch would serve as dinner. She had no real appetite. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she made her way to the bluff and looked down over the beach. The seagulls were flying low and a few people littered the sand.

An ache filled her.

"Perhaps you need a job that keeps you busier than this one does. It seems I find you milling about more than I do seeing you concentrate on tasks." Seto smirked as he approached Anzu. She looked like a lost child, and a part of him longed to gather her in his arms and tell her everything would be okay.

"I'm just feeling a little homesick. I guess you don't have that to contend with. You have Mokuba with you and with your company I bet you don't find yourself getting attached to places…or people." Anzu replied. She thought she would spit at him or yell the next time she saw him, but she didn't feel the need. Instead, she found herself wanting his companionship.

"You really want me to be a villain don't you?" Seto hesitated, but then moved closer. He could tell from looking at Anzu's eyes that the sunset was magnificent, but he refused to stop looking at the brunette who set his thoughts to fire, much like the sun was now setting the ocean.

"You aren't a villain, and I know you have your whole life outside of my existence." She mumbled as she sat on the expansive grass. Looking up at him, she gave a weak smile. "Where is Ashlyng?"

He was surprised there was no animosity in her voice.

"I dropped her off at home when she started to tell me of the latest line of clothing Paris is coming out with. I'm not much into fashion." His eyes refused to look anywhere but at her form. She was behaving like an adult, not a spoiled child who was jealous. He wondered if she knew she had no reason to be. He should tell her as much, but what would that make him look like? He could explain that he was using Ashlyng to further Kaiba Corp. and he would look like a slime, or he could let Anzu think he was interested in the girl, and that way he looked like a man.

"I don't know, your trench coats were rather…interesting." She giggled as she remembered his flair for the dramatic. "I must admit I prefer you in jeans and looking relaxed, though the Armani suits are quite appealing." She finally turned to look up at him, and her breath nearly caught. He was the ideal. The blue of his eyes, flecked with fading sunlight, soft chestnut hair whipping around his face in the gentle breeze, his lips full and delicious, hiding teeth that were straight and perfect—no man could ever compare to him.

He seemed to puff up a bit, "so you noticed me?"

He could see the blush on her cheeks, and he instantly wanted to pull back his words. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

"You're hard not to notice." She mumbled.

"So are you Anzu," he returned and then sat down next to her, turning his attention to the ocean.

Her blue eyes widened with his words. "I'm so forgettable Seto it isn't even funny. I mean, mousy brown hair, an attitude most find annoying, nothing remarkable to look at and…" she paused, he was looking at her again.

"And…" he assisted.

"And the only thing I ever wanted was to dance and I failed." She pulled up her legs and rested her forehead on her knees.

"Would you like to hear what I see?" He asked in a low voice.

"Not if you intend to be cruel, I know you hated my friendship speeches and my friends. I don't think you ever liked me in the slightest, if you want to be mean—please—not tonight." She asked in an imploring voice.

Shaking his head he leaned back on his hands, burying them in the soft green grass they were sitting in. "I see a young woman who has tried. She probably gave it her all when it came to dance, and when she saw it wasn't meant to be, she refocused. Much like a phoenix from ashes. No doubt you were crushed, but instead of letting it ruin you, you triumphed over it and excelled in your next pursuit. You now run a successful resort in East Hampton and deal with everyone from snobs, like me, to people who make this a family vacation. You're young, competent, you learn from mistakes and better the people you deal with. You embrace what you can accomplish and what you can't do, you still attempt. If you worked for me, I could see you rising quickly."

Anzu's eyes narrowed on him. "What do you want, an extra fruit basket in your room in return for your compliments?"

He chuckled, "You exasperate me Mazaki. I would rather know why you agreed to go with Otogi to the wine awards. Isn't he beneath you?"

Shaking her head, she could hardly believe Kaiba's gall. He could go with the bimbo, and yet she wasn't allowed to go with Otogi?

"He runs a major company and we have a past. I don't know, he seems so…changed. Maybe I'm beginning to see him in a whole new light." She smiled at her explanation, as false as it rang in her ears.

"We all have a past," Seto mumbled.

"Yes we do," she agreed. "I imagine I'll see you there with Ashlyng?" She fished and hated herself for it.

"We'll be there," he said dryly. Suddenly he wanted to deny it.

"Maybe we could all sit together, with Mokuba of course." Anzu suggested. What the hell was she thinking? Why would she want to do that to herself? Sitting with Seto and that horrible girl?

Quirking an eyebrow, Seto looked at Anzu. Was she serious? "I suppose that would be fine."

"Great," Anzu nearly choked. "I'll see to it that we're all seated together."

**

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. Hopefully I will follow up quickly.**

As for reviews…if you wrote an anonymous one it will be posted on my profile page. If you wrote one and it wasn't anonymous—you received my reply (I hope) in your e-mail. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are fantastic!

**Kitty demon: **AWWWW! Thank you ever so much! That means so much! You have no idea how good it makes me feel to get compliments like yours. I want a strong foundation for the two, though we all know there is a massive physical attraction, they do enjoy one another's company as well. They are both intelligent so I think they will also enjoy one another's minds as well. I adore fluff, and I will write it, but I like when the relationship is real as well.

**Amberblood: **I'm glad you loved it. Thank you for reviewing. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a week or 2. This one got muddled in my life…which has been insane lately.

**Animefreak03: **Thank you for reviewing. I like hearing from my lurkers. I'm glad you like it. Thanks for letting me know!

**Lilith: **I thought it was a very pretty place to leave off. I mean, think about it…Kaiba in a towel—fresh from an interrupted shower. How much more interesting can it get? I would never abandon my story; just have to place it on the back burner now and then when life gets too over whelming.

I'm glad you can put yourself in her shoes in the situations I put them in. Tell me…what would you have done if you were Anzu? Did I do the right thing? …smirk…

I would hate being chased by an angry mob so I will resist the urge to drop the storyline and I will put up chapter 10 in a week or two… I promise. I hate evil glares…and I love keeping my readers happy.

**Requiem for a Sunburst: **I adore Mokuba and he provides such comic relief! Glad you enjoyed Kaiba catching Anzu in the room. And wow…in a towel… Yep, sometimes my imagery amazes myself. I think it's wishful thinking on my part…fanning self… Yep, Kaiba will keep seeing exactly what Anzu is, and what she means. I love when he questions things, but resists. Thank you for reviewing!

**T.Lei:** I try to be original, thanks for noticing. I know others are working on things that run in the realm of HS and such, but I think it's fun to pull the characters out of the element they are most seen in. Sometimes it works; hopefully I'm making it work. My next post will be quicker, and spring break is almost here—finally! So…look for me! Thank you for reviewing.

**Vla1diva: **Thank you for reviewing! I'm so glad you liked it.


	10. Growing Fascination

**A/N: **I do not own Yu-gi-oh…trust me if I did, I would have told you all by now.

This is one of those cute little chapters that is very necessary for me to tangle my webs. It's quite long, and involves lots of interaction and dialogue. I know you all want romance and action, but I need set ups as well. I have to follow my outline or else nothing will fall in place.

I did try to make it fun and romantic, and I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know, and file this away for future reference…

Oh, and I will respond to anonymous reviews on my profile page…and non-anonymous will receive responses through the FF link. I think I did a much quicker follow up this time around.

Oh…and Mischief Magnet… it's now your turn, I told you last night I would make sure I would post…I hope I inspired you slightly. I shall await with baited breath.

**

* * *

Chapter 10 **

_**Growing Fascination**_

The lobby of the Grand Resort was bustling with people. The dining room was filled as were the shops and the smaller, less formal, restaurants. Bellhops were pushing large carts of luggage into and out of the hotel. As soon as a room was vacated—the next guest filled it. Overall, the resort was extremely successful and highly in demand.

Anzu sat at the concierge desk and checked reservations only to find they were booked solid for the next several weeks. Once the summer ended and fall came in—there were four conventions scheduled. That with weddings, special events and assorted parties would make sure this place was in a constant state of flow. Smiling, she closed her laptop. It was a very good day. Only problem was, she needed a gown for the Vineyard Awards.

Blowing an annoyed breath up at unruly bangs, she sighed and then frowned. Sure, she could go to a local mall, but this event called for something more—something special. Drumming her fingers on the desk would get her nowhere fast, and yet it was almost soothing. She propped her chin on her hand and looked around the lobby. A delicate blush broke across her cheeks when she spied Seto leaning forward at the front desk talking to one of the many receptionists. Though she enjoyed his face, this position gave her quite an amazing view of his assets. Quirking an eyebrow she continued to stare.

"Careful you don't burn a hole into his back pocket," a teasing voice giggled.

Anzu looked towards the voice and noticed one of the girls she worked with. Had she been so obvious? Oh hell, she could never let him know how he…roused her—especially not if she was supposed to sit demurely at his table while that Ashlyng creature clawed him. Vaguely she wondered if blue eyes could really turn green. What had she been thinking, and why had he agreed? Maybe it was to show her he really thought nothing more of her than an idle way to pass the time. Ouch, why did that hurt so bad?

"Is something wrong?" Anzu asked the girl, after breaking her gaze.

"I needed to do some tour rearranging and I sort of need the desk you're sitting at to do it. Besides, isn't this your day off? I mean dedication in coming in at five in the morning everyday is one thing, but spending your days off working—you can stay manager. I've seen you at your job, you need to be so driven and frankly, I don't think I could handle it." The girl noticed Anzu had turned her attentions back to Kaiba's stance. "And another thing, the hotel caught fire and most of the roof is about to cave in under the thick snow. I also believe a giant octopus washed up on shore, I told them to place it in the pool to entertain the children…is that okay?" The girl prompted with a cough.

"Yes, that's a good idea," Anzu answered in a dreamy voice.

Rolling her eyes, the girl laughed, "You haven't heard a word I've said. Why don't you get out of here and do something fun?" She forced Anzu to stand and then walked her to the big glass doors. One of the bellmen opened it and she pushed Anzu outside.

"Now, don't come back until you've had some fun outside of the hotel, staring doesn't count as entertainment." The girl and bellman walked back inside, leaving Anzu out in the mid morning heat with her purse.

It wasn't a bad idea, since she really hadn't gotten out of the hotel much. There was also the matter of finding a dress for the awards. Somewhere, in this Hampton town, there had to be a small shop where she could find something original and perfect. Something that would wow Seto Kaiba and make her look less plain next to the infamous Ashlyng Cronin. She rolled her eyes in remembrance of the platinum blonde. Was she deranged to think she could even attempt to compete?

"Can I offer you a ride somewhere?" A smooth voice asked.

Anzu's eyes widened at the sound and her body shivered. How could he do this to her? Turning, she looked up at the man and smiled sweetly.

"Not unless you know of any good dress shops—I need something unique for the awards." She answered smugly, a glint of playfulness in her eyes.

A limo pulled up to the curb, presumably his, and he opened the door.

"I know of just the perfect place, very exclusive and catering to the finest tastes. I think it will fulfill your needs explicitly." He smirked as she stood there looking at him with confusion. Gently he ushered her into the vehicle in silence. She slid across the seat and waited, while he spoke with his chauffer. A moment later he was beside her and off to whatever dress shop he had in mind. This was simply bizarre, dress shopping with Seto Kaiba? The same Seto Kaiba who ditched his girlfriend because he didn't want to hear about fashion.

"So, why are you feeling benevolent and taking me shopping? I know you're hardly the type to amuse a woman this way." Anzu smiled as she turned to him. He was sitting apathetically next to her, his eyes staring ahead blankly. "Unless this is a new tact you've decided to take. Now, I must warn you, even if you should manage to help me get the perfect dress—you will still only receive one chocolate on your pillow when your bed is turned down."

He glanced at her, a smirk on his lips. "Suppose I desire more than a chocolate on my pillow?"

Her cheeks tinged pink at his double meaning. Heaven help her, she wanted him and he wasn't helping matters in the slightest.

"Fruit salad is messy, it stains the sheets. And a glass of champagne could spill…aside from foods and drink, I can't imagine what you would desire on your pillow." She moved closer, tucking a stray lock of his hair behind his ear and then whispered, "Unless you desire something to get your blood pumping and heart racing?" Her warm breath tingled against his skin.

"I think I might enjoy that," he growled with want.

"Great…" She purred against his ear as he turned to her, she was so close to being dragged across his lap. "I have the perfect book for you, I'll make sure it's placed on your pillow tonight." She sat back and smiled at his surprised expression.

Soon enough, they arrived at the small boutique in the dead center of main street in East Hampton. Walking in with an air of authority, Seto walked immediately to the back, leaving Anzu to wander among the sparse racks of clothing and attire. It was so odd, how in the most expensive places—there were very slim pickings. Lifting one of the price tags, she nearly lost her breakfast. Was Seto insane? She wasn't ready to give up her first born for one of these outfits. Looking out the front window, she wondered if there was a less exclusive place that she could get a second hand bride's maid gown at.

Kaiba cleared his throat and Anzu turned around. He was standing there next to an older woman, who was much shorter than him. She wore glasses and had a very loose bun on her head. Anzu instantly liked the woman and smiled brightly.

"This is Vilma, she owns this boutique. She designs exclusively for the stars and is very highly in demand. She worked in the fashion district since she was 16 and now only dabbles and lets others do her work for her," Kaiba explained with intimate knowledge. "She has designed for many people I know and today, she'll design for you, Anzu."

Anzu's eyes widened and she blinked between the two.

"I…I really don't know what to say. I mean, I appreciate this, but—I need a gown by this weekend and I'm sure with your schedule—and aside from that, I know I won't be able to afford it. I run the resort, I don't own it." Anzu's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as her eyes darted around the room. She felt so out of place—like a goldfish in the center of the ocean. "Though I appreciate how amazing you surely must be, I'm afraid I have to decline your more than generous offer. I'm so sorry I wasted your time."

The woman looked up at Anzu and a warm smile grew on her lips, "she is simply darling!" She exclaimed. "Very beautiful, amazing figure," she leaned in as she circled Anzu, "though you could wear your clothes a size smaller, you should wear your clothes—they shouldn't wear you. As for monetary issues, I wish to introduce a new designer through my boutique and you being the running management of the hotel, and friends of Seto Kaiba, I believe it would be a mutual benefit for us both. That is, if you don't mind telling people who the designer is?"

Anzu's head was spinning. Was this seriously happening to her? A famous designer creating a gown for her—specifically? Oh no, what if it was like the infamous Bjork incident of the dead swan on the artist? Could she wear a monstrosity? Would she be forced to? She didn't know if it would be more humiliating to back out now or back out once the gown was made.

"Naturally she doesn't," Kaiba provided with a smirk.

The woman shook her head and pointed to Kaiba, "he's a real charmer, but devious. You have to be careful or he twists you around his finger." She gave Kaiba a rueful look and tsked. "Now, let me see what we can do with you." She pulled Anzu by the hand and led her into the back room. Kaiba took a seat on a comfortable looking armchair as one of the salesgirls handed him a cup of black coffee.

There were bolts of fabric everywhere and design boards set up. Every sparkle and glittery spangle was shining and perfect. Anzu's eyes searched the large staging room, trying to take it all in. This was so different from buying off a rack in a department store.

Vilma returned and smiled at Anzu, "I've already decided on the color for you, which I shall keep secret until you receive the gown the night of the awards. However, I do wish to see a few styles on you, to make sure I can see which flatters your figure best." With that, a girl brought out a gown for Anzu to try on. She looked down at the black gown and smiled as she took it.

"I don't know if this will fit me," Anzu confessed.

"The fit doesn't matter as much as the way it highlights the palate that is you." Vilma dismissed Anzu's concerns as the girl slipped into a booth and changed into the clingy gown. The neckline showed minimal cleavage, but the back dropped drastically, showing off her flawless back. Walking out, Anzu felt like a princess.

Vilma walked around her, inspecting and smiling. "Just as I thought, you wear your clothing too large. You have a magnificent figure and you really need to show off a bit."

"Being a manager at the resort, I wear business attire, nothing sexy about that," Anzu sighed as she thought of Ashlyng and the slinky number the girl wore. How could one compete with that?

"Nothing wrong with wearing business with a bit of flair." Vilma remarked as she sent Anzu into the dressing room with another gown.

Several changes later, Anzu's measurements were taken and notes collected.

She walked into the room and changed from the last gown into her own outfit. This would be very interesting to say the absolute least. Kaiba was still sitting in the chair, flipping through the Times, and checking his watch.

"I'm sorry it took so long," Anzu explained as she moved before him.

Placing the paper down, he rose to his feet and looked down at her, "I take it went well?"

Anzu nodded, "they were all very nice and friendly. I had a great time, even if I'm no supermodel, it was fun to play dress up and feel like one for a day."

He almost smiled at her, the pleasure she took from something so mundane in his world made him ache to give her more. This was no spoiled debutant who was born with a silver spoon up her dainty royal backside. Anzu was real and genuine and… and he was staring.

The woman came back into the room and watched Seto with curiosity. It seemed he liked fresh air, and this girl was certainly just that. Even now she could see his eyes were fastened on the girl, a delicate blush tinting her cheeks, as she tried to ignore her own feelings. Vilma smiled brightly—this was…

"Very well, I will have the gown delivered to the hotel on Saturday morning. My staff is already hard at work and I am sure you will look more than lovely." Vilma looked at Kaiba and smiled, she could see it in the boy's eyes, it was the same look her husband had given her so many years ago. It was unfortunate the girl didn't seem to understand it. Hopefully at the party he would be excessively obvious and the girl wouldn't fail to notice. Vilma knew Ashlyng and Seto Kaiba were involved, but she had serious doubts about the two being a couple. Ashlyng was too shallow and wanting the limelight. He was in need of someone to comfort the hardness in him, and he craved his privacy. It wasn't a match, but this girl—she was something different.

"Madam," a girl, spoke with a clipped French accent as she came out from the back, carrying a small white bag. "Perhaps we may give monsieur Seto Kaiba the parcel Ashlyng left behind? I would assume he will be seeing her?"

Vilma all but rolled her eyes, "very well. Mr. Kaiba, will you be seeing Ashlyng? She left this behind the other day—when you left her behind."

Kaiba took the bag from the girl and shrugged, "soon enough."

"Very well," the girl turned her nose up and walked into the back.

Vilma shook her head, "good help is so hard to find. I swear I need to get back to my roots and insist on not hiring these brats who assume that a French accent means they know all. Thank you for delivering the package for me. Miss. Cronin is very…scattered with her belongings on her best days."

Kaiba nodded in agreement, as Anzu's stomach did a flip-flop. She had to keep reminding herself that Seto Kaiba was not hers. The bag in his hand spoke louder than any words could.

"I want to thank you again for this," Anzu smiled at him as they walked from the shop. "I was going to try to find something different to wear, but thanks to you I'll look unique." She glanced around nervously. Was this the end of their time together? He had brought her to town in his limo, but there was no law that stated he had to bring her back.

"Do you enjoy seafood?" He asked, seemingly bored.

"I suppose," she answered honestly, "but don't you have somewhere to be?"

The limo pulled up and he opened the door for her. Slipping in, she waited for him to move in next to her.

Kaiba smirked after he moved next to her and shut the door.

"No where in particular," he mumbled as he leaned forward and told the driver where he wanted to be taken. "Do you have anywhere you need to be on your day off?"

She blinked at him questioningly, "how did you know it was my day off?"

Shrugging, he looked out the window, "I have my sources."

* * *

Lunch was at an amazing restaurant, which sat on a dock over the water. Anzu felt pampered and spoiled and regretted saying yes, if only because he wasn't hers. It was like placing a decadent chocolate dessert in front of a chocoholic and saying, 'no.' Every time he made her laugh or smile, or quipped something so blazingly sarcastic, she had to stop herself and try to think of Ashlyng. 

"So, you and Otogi?" Kaiba finally did what she didn't dare, and brought up the others.

Anzu shrugged, "We have a bit of history and—," she really had no idea what to say.

"He's still a pompous air head who's ego rules his brain," Kaiba leaned in and explained.

"And you have no ego issues Seto Kaiba?" Her eyebrow lifted in challenge.

He sat back and looked at her, a smirk trying to tug at the corner of his lips. She was an enigma to him.

"I never had cheerleaders jumping around and singing my praises," he challenged.

"No," Anzu leaned forward, her elbows on the table, "you can't be accused of that. However, it seems you're making up for lost time now. I mean, here you are with me and yet you have Ashlyng. What are you up to Seto Kaiba?"

He took a long sip of his white wine and held her gaze.

"Let's just say that I find your company very appealing," he did smirk then.

"So," Anzu swirled a finger around the lip of her glass, "you want to continue dating her and…?" She left her comment unfinished—waiting for him to fill in the blank.

"I would like to spend time with you," he finished. "Is this a problem?"

Anzu looked away, her heart was already hanging on him, and she did want him—something awful.

"And you assume I will allow you to have your cake and eat it to?" Anzu challenged.

"I never assume, it isn't wise in business and simply isn't the way I do things."

"So we remain friends, sometimes speak—have the occasional lunch and dinner and then return to our significant others?" Anzu lifted her wine and took a long forced swallow.

"I have no significant other," Kaiba explained. "There is no ring on Ashlyng's finger. We're both free to do whatever we wish." Damn, that was so different than what he had said to Mokuba the other night. He had explained that he wanted Ashlyng, and Anzu meant nothing. Now, it seemed as if his outlook had changed, not completely—but he wanted Anzu in his world and he would compromise slightly to accomplish it.

Smoldering cobalt eyes gazed up at Anzu and ripped the breath from her. She didn't know what to do now. This made no sense at all. What did he want from her? A fling? She wasn't the type and she meant more to herself than that. Damn pride, but then again, she loved having self-esteem. Smiling she looked at the man, for some reason she had faith that he wasn't the playboy type. To her he seemed more confused and…wanting. It was bizarre behavior and it was throwing her for loops in her own mind.

"I won't sleep with you," she whispered as she leaned closer to him. "I'm not the type to give into carnal needs. I believe in being in love for that to happen." Her heart skipped beat after beat, she could admit to herself she wanted him and was falling. However, giving him that power over her, and this relationship, was dangerous. "I won't let you hurt me, I've been down that road before and won't travel it again for anyone. As soon as I think your intentions aren't in our best interests and I feel used-consider me gone."

"Fair enough," he smirked. In the back of his mind he knew he would test her beliefs and dangle her own desires before her very blue eyes. Hell, he couldn't get her out of his thought streams and now he would use every opportunity to ensure a place for himself.

After lunch, the two found themselves walking through the small town. The small shops and shady tree-lined streets made the summer day more than tolerable. Cape-cod type structures and small cottages gave an air of Mystic to the place and Anzu couldn't help but smile.

"I never realized how quaint and pretty it was here," she observed as tourists lingered here and there as people walked around in casual clothes dragging children, and pushing strollers.

"I don't think you get out enough," he observed. "Even though I see you slacking at work, I never see you out of the hotel element. I believe the only time was when I found you rambling around on that busy Friday night." He smirked, "and then I promptly dragged you back to the hotel for dinner."

She slipped her hands into her pockets and shrugged. Honestly, she didn't need to leave the hotel for much. Her room was there, so were the most delicious restaurants, a gorgeous pool and beach, all the people she knew. Was she becoming a recluse? Blinking, she realized, rarely did she leave the grounds. That wasn't like her at all. Back home she did shopping and dinners and hung out with friends. Her world here, instead of getting larger, was getting steadily smaller.

"I need to get out more," she mumbled as she shook her head. Heck, even Seto Kaiba was a wandering spirit as compared to her.

"I shall consider that a challenge Mazaki," he admonished.

She stopped and looked at him. "A challenge?"

He tilted his head as he studied her face, "To get you out of your self-imposed extraction from society. I will show you New York—outside of the bubble you placed yourself in."

Chuckling, she started walking again. "So now I'm in a bubble without you?"

"Consider yourself my own personal project. I will educate you on all of the amazing things you can see and do here. You know, there is life past the resort and the vineyards."

He was smug and yet, she was quite intrigued. How would it be to sightsee with this man? He didn't seem the type to take her on tours or dress as a tourist would. She could see them dining in the finest restaurants, going to plays, exploring art galleries. Sighing she shrugged and then nodded.

"If you want to educate me, please, be my guest." Anzu noticed the limo pull up next to them. Her heart sunk. Was the day officially over now? It seemed to have passed her in a blur. Who would have ever thought his company could be so…tolerable? Then again, every time they had been together had been almost perfect. He wasn't the awful person she wished to kick from her youth. He was…different, yet still sarcastic, dry, caustic and very beautiful to look at.

* * *

Anzu wished the limo driver would get lost. Unfortunately, the roads were rather simplistic and there was no challenge to navigate the way back. He was sitting closer to her now, their hips in contact, even though nothing else was. Shame, perfectly good use of a back seat over looked. Chiding herself for her wicked thoughts, she tried to think of innocent activities they could do together. Funny how her mind kept swirling right back to her desires. Unhappy in having her time with him come to an end, she looked up and noticed they had arrived at the hotel. 

Kaiba excused himself to make some phone calls. Though he wanted to spend more time with her, he knew he had things to manage and a corporation to look in on. His board was amazing, but the company was on top because of his constant diligence.

Anzu walked with him to the elevator, where she stood on her toes and lightly kissed his cheek. He wasn't ready for the move, or he would have countered and captured her mouth with his. Instead, she whispered her thanks and took off in the direction of the pool, already tugging her sandals off as she walked.

She made her way through the doors out to the pool area. There she spotted Otogi. He was very relaxed on a lounge chair, shirtless, and half asleep. She giggled at the sight. He was always so…

Approaching quietly, she sat on the chair that was next to him. He had ordered a bottle of wine, which was chilling on a side table in a bucket of ice. Placing a hand over her lips, to stifle any giggles, she reached over and silently picked up a few cubes. Deftly she placed them on his flat stomach…and waited for his reaction.

She wasn't disappointed when his eyes snapped open and he jumped, sending the ice scattering to the floor. He nearly growled and then noticed it was her sitting there. Shaking his head, he frowned down at her.

"Always the same Anzu, trying to get a rise out of me," he growled.

"Always the same Otogi, trying to impress the women by lounging in the fading sun without the cover of a shirt." Now she did laugh.

Laying back down, putting his feet up again, and crossing them—he surveyed her smoothly. "I thought you said you had minimal contact with Seto Kaiba? I find that hard to believe when I try to sweep you off you feet on you down day—and discover you're out with him. It seems odd Anzu—it isn't nice to lie to old friends." It was a teasing voice he used on her, and she shook her head.

"He was helping me out with a matter that needed attending, nothing more." Anzu wasn't sure how open they could be, her and Seto, with the hounding press and the fact that Ashlyng was considered his girlfriend. It was all so damn complicated. A warm breeze stirred her hair and the scent of the ocean filled her senses. Somehow it would all work out, she hoped against hope.

"I don't get that impression from the way he looks at you, and the way he spent a day with you. Are you sure you aren't hiding something from me?" He asked, one eye opened and focused on her.

"Am I being interrogated? Because I don't appreciate it," she snapped.

"One day someone is going to deflower you," he sighed.

"May I ask the relevance of that comment?" She was beginning to think this man deserved all of the ice from the bucket, preferably down his pants.

"Simply that I think Seto Kaiba would like it to be him," he stated dryly.

"You have a king-sized imagination to match your ego," she replied and rose to move away.

Quickly he stood and followed her and she glanced at him, his skin was more bronzed than when they had met up again, after all those years, and his hair was tamed down now—no longer in disarray—more practical and clean cut. He was infinitely more attractive now than when they had been dating, but he still left her cold.

"You used to accuse me of having no imagination," he commented, keeping pace with her as he tugged his t-shirt on over his head.

"I still do, when it comes to people."

"Always smart with the answer, aren't you?" He grimaced, "That's what I like about you, you keep me on my toes."

Vaguely, she though about how nice it would be to step on his toes right about now.

"I thought it was the opposite. I know you as one who would leave skid marks to avoid a girl who forced you to think!"

"Did I say that? I suppose it was stupid of me, but then again…you know how I get in the heat of the moment," he smiled slyly at her, even as she attempted to ignore him. They were heading towards the gardens now.

"Or the reason one makes for a quick get away," she snapped at him. Damn him, it had hurt so much when he left her, her torn out heart in her hands. Now she had to figure out where she could go to get the hell away from him.

He had no answer for that, and realized she was walking towards the entrance to one of the bars, off the lush gardens. He stared straight ahead, in silence, until they reached the doors.

"This is where I leave you Otogi," she stated.

"Join me for a drink first."

"I have things to check over," she placed her hand on the door.

"It's still your day off, unless you're wanting to dash up to Kaiba's room," he countered.

"You do go on about him, don't you?" she mumbled.

"Because I think he's my rival in business, and with you." His voice was warmer now, as he placed a hand on her upper arm. "Have dinner with me tonight, please."

She hesitated; she did not particularly want to see him again today. Then again, Seto would probably see Ashlyng and the appearances had to be kept up. This might make it seem less suspicious to all concerned.

"How about seven?" She offered. "I'll meet you here, in the bar."


	11. Such a Fever Inside from Emotions Within

**A/N: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh…blah-blah-blah

'nuff said…

Oh and this is a fairly long chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I love reviews, I seriously adore the input and if I could write everyday I really would love it—but it isn't possible. By now you all must see that I update this story above and beyond everything else… I do try. Let me know how you like this, or if you don't.

I wrote to those of you who were anonymous on my profile page. The rest of my reviewers—should have gotten a written response…if not feel free to yell at me.

Thank you all so very much for all of the wonderful comments! You all seriously made my day!

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

_**Such a Fever Inside from Emotions Within...**_

Seto took a long hot shower and tried to think of all the ways he wanted Anzu, his heart hammered as he realized he was seriously in trouble. Reality was looming harsh and bright and he was a man who seldom, if ever, gave into impulses. It had been an enlightening day, spent with a woman who intrigued him on many levels. Yes, testosterone was a rush, but when the tumbling was done, she could talk to him and match wits. She didn't need him for his prestige or his money, she was self-sufficient and a force to be reckoned with in her own rights. The reason she would be with him, was because she would want to.

So pure, so simple, so untainted and yet, could he trust it?

Stepping from the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and shaved. A mundane task and yet it needed to be done. Allowing his mind to wander, he found every road and direction he tried to take led him straight back to Anzu. He dropped his razor on the side of the sink and leaned forward, bracing his hands on the vanity as he met his own gaze in the mirror.

"This is insane…pull it together and go about your business. Since when do you let a woman dictate your master plan?" Rolling his eyes, he stood up, surveying his image in the glass before him, "And since when do you have conversations with yourself?" Sighing deeply, he left the confines of the bathroom and noticed how organized his room was. From the perfectly made, deluxe, bed to the way he had lined up his various pairs of shoes in the closet.

He would dress for dinner, casual dinner. Looking at the phone, he wondered…

"Hey Seto! Are you in?" Mokuba called out as he walked through the penthouse room. "If you're not…I'll assume you're off somewhere ravaging Anzu…or at least that's what I'll hope," He said it in a singsong voice. The same voice he had used to torment his older brother through the years. He knew darn well Seto was in the room, the key was on the table near the door—Seto was nothing if not predictable to his little sibling.

Poking his head out from the bedroom, he watched Mokuba pick up a glass of soda he had left on the coffee table. After sipping it, Mokuba put it back down.

"Problem?" Seto asked in an almost amused tone.

"Nah," Mokuba shrugged as his eyes swept over the room. "I just wanted to make you **_very_** aware of me being here."

Kaiba coughed as he leaned against the doorway, folding his arms across his chest in mock annoyance. "Just what did you think you would be…interrupting?" He raised an eyebrow as he fixed his gaze on Mokuba.

Shrugging, Mokuba plopped down on the couch and put his feet up. He tried hard not to look over at his brother, well, at least he wasn't being yelled at upon site. Maybe yesterday in New York was a good plan, it seemed Seto had no serious issues with him. Casually he lifted the remote and flipped on the television.

"So, Mokuba—to what do I owe this inspection?" Kaiba asked sarcastically, as he walked back into the bedroom to grab a shirt. Tugging it on over his head, he waited for an answer.

"Inspection?" Mokuba gasped in dramatic form, "I resent that!"

Kaiba chuckled as he walked into the room and sat down on a lone chair to pull on his shoes.

"I resent that you sent Mazaki up here on false pretenses," Kaiba tried to keep a stern voice. "And by the way, where have you been since that antic of yours—yesterday? I tried contacting you, but you didn't bother to answer your phone. Afraid to face the mess you put in motion?"

"Mess?" Mokuba asked sounding alarmed. "You weren't mean to her—were you? She's so nice and pretty and we were all friends…it's been forever and I would hate to think you were cruel to her over something I did."

"You really like her that much?" Kaiba sat up and looked at his brother, who was no longer relaxing, but was sitting up and fixing him with an angry glare. "Then you shouldn't have told her to come into my room uninvited. You know she caught me while I was showering? I should ground you for this."

Mokuba beamed, "she walked in on you in the shower?"

"Stop leering, it's hardly the way I raised you." Kaiba snapped.

"Did you and her…get better **_acquainted_**?" He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Kaiba sighed deeply. "I swear Mokuba—I didn't raise you to be a pervert. Where did I go wrong?"

A growl from his stomach made Mokuba pick up a room service menu.

"So, what do you want Seto? I'm thinking we can order in and sit around watching R-rated movies, while you chastise me on watching girls run around topless." Mokuba laughed at his own joke.

"Let's go out for dinner," Kaiba frowned. "I don't think we need to stay cooped up in here—especially when it seems you have no intention of working."

Rolling eyes made Kaiba smirk.

"I swear Seto, do ever think of anything besides work?" Mokuba grunted as he stood up and walked towards the door. "Did you think of anything when Anzu caught you in the shower? I wonder what she was thinking…"

"Your horns are showing Mokuba," Kaiba ground out. "I think you can ask Anzu that for yourself when you apologize to her for your behavior. And, she didn't come into the shower—I caught her fixing the fridge behind the bar."

"I swear Seto! You don't even let me have fun thoughts! Would it be so bad if I could imagine my brother actually entertaining a girl who is worth entertaining? I mean seriously, we need to get your hormones checked out—I think we have to see if you actually have any in the first place."

Kaiba smiled as he followed his brother down the hall to the elevators. Oh, he had hormones all right. They were piling up and slowly burning hotter and brighter for a certain hotel manager. Vaguely he wondered what the gown would look like, and how easy it would be to persuade her to grant him some alone time that night. True, they would both be on respective dates, but there would have to come a time when they could sneak off and he could enjoy her for himself.

Mokuba quirked an eyebrow as Seto walked right past the elevators.

"Hey! Earth to Seto…where are you going?" Mokuba asked in an amused tone.

Seto smiled, "I think I'm going to take the stairs down." He needed to expel some energy before the supposed lack of hormones caused him to go insane.

Mokuba shrugged as he pushed the button for the lobby. He didn't feel the need to walk down stairs when he had a perfectly lazy way to save extra steps. Smiling, he wondered what had exactly happened the other morning when Anzu had encountered a showering Seto. His brother hadn't seemed too mad, and almost seemed amused by the whole thing. How perfect. A scoreboard appeared in his mind, giving Anzu yet another point, as Ashlyng received another zero—a big fat zero. Hopefully this was only the beginning of the downfall he wanted the girl to suffer. He toyed with the idea of telling Seto about the magazine article, but dismissed it—he didn't want his big brother to jump to the right conclusion. Smiling, he thought of how Ashlyng would dig her own grave. Once Seto had a chance to spend time with each girl he would start to realize how Anzu simply eclipsed the Hollywood wanna-be.

* * *

The clock in the lobby read 6:45. She was early, as per usual—Otogi would probably be late, which would be typical. The casual clothes she wore made no promises to a man she honestly was quite annoyed with. If she were happy with his behavior she would have worn a skirt or some cute outfit, but he had been an idiot and so jeans and a plain shirt were completely in order. Besides, she didn't feel like dining in the fancy restaurant—he couldn't impress her that way. All too many times he had tried to be the perfect date and flaunt his money. This time the tables were turned and she would pay for herself. 

Checking her watch again, she realized it was ten minutes and counting. Why was she nervous? Otogi made her feel a lot of things, nervous should not be one of them. A tap on her shoulder made her smile.

"You're early," she snickered as she turned and then gasped as she looked up into a pair of mischievous violet eyes. "Mokuba!" She hissed.

"You were expecting me? Oh Anzu, I'm quite flattered." He picked up her hand and cupped it with his own. "I'm afraid I do owe you an apology, Seto was quite annoyed with my antics and told me I had to. Honestly, I think it was amusing and I bet you two enjoyed it."

Anzu opened her mouth to give the boy a piece of her mind when he placed a finger over her lips. She gave him a deadly glare as he continued, still holding her hand.

"Now, now…many girls would seriously be thanking me and gushing," he smiled and then in his most high pitched voice exclaimed, "**_oh Mokuba! Thank you so much for letting us into your brother's room—and the fact that he was showering made it so much more special!" _**

Anzu burst out laughing as Mokuba pulled away his finger, "I take it I'm forgiven?" He asked, as he batted his lashes at her, a genuine smile played across his lips. "Oh come on, my comedy routine alone should score big points for me. Or would you have preferred me to do an imitation of my brother?" He crossed his eyes and made a goofy face, causing Anzu to giggle.

"Mokuba…" Anzu tried, but was again silenced by his finger.

Clearing his throat, Mokuba tried to give her a deadly look—one his brother might typically use. He looked down at her smugly and folded his arms across his chest.

"**_I most certainly did not appreciate the intrusion into my hour of grooming. Why, I was only in phase one of the effort—there were several more I had to go through in order to impress my legions of fans. Why, it takes me at least thirty minutes alone for phase _****_one, due to my handicap…" _**Mokuba stopped and wiggled an eyebrow. He then leaned in close and whispered against Anzu's ear, "Come on…play along—ask what my handicap is…"

Anzu was now giggling and trying not to burst into laughter. "Very well…_Kaiba_…what exactly is your handicap?" She watched in amazement as Mokuba transformed into his Seto Kaiba stance. This was more amusing than a stand up comic—and she was receiving her own private show…

"**_My handicap is…and mind you it is quite severe…" _**Mokuba tried to keep from laughing and breaking character. If he hadn't closed his eyes, he would have noticed Anzu's blue eyes widen in horror, as she slipped a finger over her lips in an attempt to get Mokuba to quiet down. "…**_Is the stick I have up my, at times, pompous backside."_**

"Yes, it's a real bitch when it scratches the back of my throat," Seto added, even as he slapped the back of Mokuba's head in a playful fashion.

Mokuba rubbed the spot and frowned, "you make a lousy look-out Anzu…"

Anzu burst into laughter; she loved the two of them together. It was so different from when Mokuba was an idol-worshipping child. Yes, there was no doubt the two adored and loved one another, but now as adults each personality was so wonderfully defined. She resisted the urge to lean forward and pinch Mokuba's cheeks; the harder urge was kissing his older, and several inches taller, brother. How could Seto simply steal her breath?

"Hello Seto," Anzu smiled at him. "You look quite…casual tonight."

"Didn't have anywhere in particular to dress special for," he shrugged as his eyes slipped up and down her form. "You're hardly one to comment, you look quite relaxed yourself." He observed, his eyes lingering on her curves—he enjoyed the blush it caused.

"I didn't have anyone to impress," she explained and noticed it was now five minutes past the time Otogi was supposed to meet her.

"Who are you actually waiting for?" Mokuba asked, "and feel free to lie and say it was me—because I would be quite flattered and more than willing to take his or her place in your plans."

Anzu graced them with a smile only she would be capable of granting. Suddenly she wished she had no plans.

"An old friend," she sighed as she said the words. Once upon a time she had waited for him with a giddiness that now annoyed her. She had been in love with him. Love meant sacrifice, she would sit and recall the glorious times they had together whenever he would make her wait endlessly for him to grace her with his presence. "Who was supposed to meet me here at seven. I guess they've been held up."

Kaiba frowned, she seemed a little upset. Why did it bother him that she wasn't happy? Smiling, cheerful and bubbly were adjectives he came to expect from her—teasing, sarcastic and delicious were ones he wished to explore. She was capable of so many emotions—he found he hated her looking sad or even slightly disjointed.

"It seems to me whoever it is doesn't see your worth. I would abandon the effort and call it their loss." Seto explained in a cold tone meant for the person who would commit such an atrocity.

"Come to dinner with us Anzu—where you would be appreciated…" Mokuba smirked as he slipped an arm around the girl's waist and began leading her towards the door. When she shook her head and tried to protest, he overrode her. "Be original Anzu—most would say no…be unique and say yes. You know you want to. I mean, seriously, what girl wouldn't love listening to a charming, effervescent, charismatic man like me…" He noticed they had cleared the doors and were heading straight for the limo. Hopefully she wouldn't notice the change from the cool air-conditioned lobby to the humid, swampy heat of the outdoors. Possibly there would be no notice of the change to marble tile from the plush carpeting of the foyer. Smiling, he watched the chauffer open the car door and with grace and speed, Mokuba slipped her right into the car.

Turning to Seto he smiled brightly, in a hushed tone he quipped, "I think this makes up for my transgression and your interrupted shower…" winking at his big brother, he scooted into the car and moved to a side-facing seat so Kaiba would be forced to sit beside Anzu.

"This is insane," Anzu stammered as the two men settled in. "I seriously have an appointment with someone—and even though…"

"So it goes from being an old friend to an appointment?" Mokuba snickered as he leaned in close, despite his brother's dark look. "You better be careful Anzu, or I might just think you're choosing me over this mystery person…"

Anzu frowned, "I can't believe I just stood him, I mean them, up." She blushed furiously and immediately began rummaging through her bag for her cell phone. It was right where she had left it, she recalled—in her room being charged. Sighing heavily, she decided she would explain herself to Otogi tomorrow. How she would make this up to him, she had no idea, nor did she wish to dwell on it.

"Effervescent…" Kaiba shook his head as he looked at Mokuba, who was wearing a sheepish grin.

* * *

The hotel lobby bustled with activity as people went about their business. There was a short rush of check-ins from a tour which was running late, and the dinner rush at the casual restaurant was beginning to get under way. It was almost half past seven and still Otogi had not bothered to show up. A large bouquet of flowers was, however, delivered. On the tag Anzu's name was clearly written.

* * *

"So," Anzu smiled, "where are you kidnapping me to?" Looking out the window of the moving limousine gave her no clues. She only saw trees, vineyards, farm stands and the occasional home rush by. They were heading east, but she only knew that because of a sign eluding to it. 

Placing a hand over his heart, in a mock gesture of drama, Mokuba sat back.

"Kidnapping?" He gasped in mock horror, "how could you accuse me of such an atrocity? I merely saved you from a boring evening. There is no way I believe anyone would entertain you the way Seto and I could. Isn't that right Seto?" Mokuba asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and shrugged in a non-committal way as he continued to stare out the window. Tonight wasn't turning out the way he planned—not in the slightest. How Anzu had ended up in their limo when she had made plans with someone else, which he suspected was Otogi, was beyond his own comprehension. Not that he wanted her anywhere but here, but with Mokuba along for the ride—anything was possible and he cringed at the numerous turns tonight could take.

"He's just getting warmed-up," Mokuba mused. "Once he actually gets going…stand back—he's a regular party animal," the younger brother's words dripped in sarcasm.

"Actually," Kaiba turned to the two people he had largely ignored. "I recall you as being the party animal. Care to tell our guest how the inside of a holding cell looks?"

Anzu's blue eyes blinked rapidly as she looked back over to Mokuba for confirmation. There was no way the boy she knew could have ended up in jail. Her mind raced with all the things he could have done, and something illegal never even came up in her brain.

"You know Seto… they never did find the body so technically I can't be accused of the crime." Mokuba leaned closer to Anzu and took her hand, "I have it down to a science. If they can't find the weapon or the body—there is no crime and thus, I remain an innocent man."

Anzu's jaw dropped open and she fought the urge to tug her hand away. If she hadn't known the boys her whole life she would have been a bit leery. However, Mokuba was such a…

"No one is innocent Mokuba, they can only find you not guilty of a particular crime," Kaiba stated dryly as he turned from the window to the two people who occupied the back of the limo with him. "I hardly think anyone would consider you to be innocent, pains me as it might to say that."

"It's misconceptions and slight of hand dear older, and yet not always wiser, brother." Mokuba jested. "Is it my fault that my charm and good looks have me marked as anything less than perfectly innocent?"

Kaiba sighed heavily, "this is what I get to put up with," he turned to Anzu, an expression on his face she had never seen before. "I raised him, did all I could to make him right and proper and mannered. Now, he's a sarcastic know-it-all, who I find myself bailing out of a holding cell because the party he chose to attend was raided due to excessive noise…or so he claims…"

"You did an amazing job Seto Kaiba," Anzu said in an almost reverent whisper. She thought back to all those times Seto had placed Mokuba's welfare over his own. Heck, she wondered if he did anything for himself. Where did the man draw the lines in his own mind? Yes, she knew he craved power. However, was it due to the power he gave up to Gozaburo so he and Mokuba could stay together, and he could keep his brother safe? The only thing she could honestly see as being selfish of Seto was dueling. Then again, how many times had his dueling skills been used to save Mokuba? Everything seemed to connect in odd ways and at bizarre angles. "Despite Mokuba being how he is—which is probably due to you giving him everything you lacked—he's thriving and intelligent and maybe a bit careless, but he's impressive never the less. I think it's your guidance that achieved his own greatness."

Mokuba smirked as he watched the two regarding one another, Seto never looked at Ashlyng the way he was now looking at Anzu. If Mokuba could have amplified the sound of his brother's brain waves, they would have reached a fever pitch in that moment. In an odd, and very small way, Anzu understood Seto—not many women or people could.

"Well guys, and gals, I think I'll be getting along." Mokuba smiled as the limo came to a stop.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kaiba scowled at his brother. "I thought the three of us were having dinner."

Mokuba made a disgusted face, "and have to sit around and watch the two of you kissing? No thanks—I'd rather keep my meal down and not revisit it. Besides, you must have heard the old saying 'two is company and three is a crowd.' I would make the crowd." He scooted over, smiled at his brother as he climbed out of Anzu's door. "Consider my debt paid, next time you want to see Anzu—you'll have to figure out your own way of sweeping her off her feet." He smiled at Anzu, "he's loaded, I would suggest you have him take you where there are lots of diamonds to be bought, or at least a decent burger." Leaning forward he kissed Anzu on the cheek, "and if he's an ass—I know a younger guy who would enjoy taking his place next time."

Kaiba glared at his little brother, "I think you made your point, and if you end up in jail I'll be leaving you there for a few days."

Mokuba shrugged, his violet eyes full of bad-boy intentions, "if the arresting officer is female and really hot—I may not want to be rescued…" He slammed the door and laughed aloud as the limo drove off.

* * *

The door to Anzu's room opened with little resistance. Sure, the computer locks made it difficult to enter, but to an experienced person—no lock was impenetrable. Looking around, the person made sure the room was quiet and still. Sowly, they slipped inside, closing the door and relying on the fading sunlight to illuminate the room. Lucky for the intruder, Anzu's room faced beach side, thus giving ample light until it faded from the horizon. 

It shouldn't be too hard to do what they needed, then again, sometimes things didn't go as planned. Each drawer was opened and searched, but left in pristine order. Heck, the girl was meticulous with the way she folded and hung her clothing. Even her shoes were presented as if in a museum. There could be nothing out of place or it would surely tip her of that something was amiss. Going over ever inch of space, the person smiled, this was too easy. Hotel security just wasn't what it used to be. A knock on the door caused the trespasser to stop in their tracks. With silent steps, not making a sound, they slipped into the bathroom and prayed it wasn't the maid coming into clean.

"Anzu?" A voice called out. When there was no response, the girl pushed a cart carrying the bouquet of flowers from Otogi into the room. Looking around, she sighed. This was the life—a wonderful suite to call home. The girl lingered for a few moments, after placing the vase on the small dining table. Shrugging, she made her way to the door. Seriously, though the room was amazing, and the money was probably outstanding—the girl did not want the job. Anzu seemed to have no life outside of the hotel—it was sad, but true.

* * *

"So, this is my first lesson on how I should get out and explore New York?" Anzu giggled as she watched Kaiba furiously pound the digits of his cell phone. "Because, seriously, I could do without the lesson on auto mechanics. I mean, I can fix a few things on my own but…" She hid her smile behind her hand as he slapped the phone shut and growled. 

"I'm sorry Sir, but it seems as if there is no cell phone coverage in this area. It must be a dead zone." The chauffer explained as he removed his hat and swiped a hand through his hair. "The car overheated, and I can't run it anymore. I wish it were as simple as replacing a flat tire, but this—I can't fix without some real help." The man looked up and down the lone country road. No cars had been behind them and no one before them would help now.

"What do we do?" Anzu asked Kaiba. She eyed the expansive corn field and shrugged, "This appears to be a farm, we could walk through it and ask to use their phone, before the light fades and we're left in the dark out here. I was never one for horror movies and being stranded on a lonely, overgrown road is definitely not my cup of tea."

Kaiba stood there as the sun slowly began to dip and the chirping of crickets could be heard. Couldn't they just have had an amazing dinner, maybe enjoyed a stroll through some small town? No, they had to be stranded in the middle of … just where the hell were they? He looked up and down the road, seeing no help, and then looked at the field.

"This farm looks like it stretches for miles. If we walk at a slow pace we could get caught in the middle of it when it gets dark." He frowned as he looked Anzu up and down. "How fast can you walk?"

Anzu rolled her eyes and held back the urge to slap the man who stood before her. "First of all, can we look at this as something that's not such a bad thing. It's fresh air and it could be an adventure. Remember you used to like adventure?"

Folding his arms across his chest, he looked off towards the sun. Anzu loved how the light played upon the strands and pulled out the cinnamon hues in it, she knew he was thinking of which direction to head in. How thoroughly unromantic. The high-pitched sound of cicadas hung in the air for a few moments as he seemed lost to his thoughts.

"I never liked adventure—I was always dragged into it by you and your little squad of friends." He grumbled as he looked in the opposite direction of the sun—seeming to ignore her presence.

"We never technically invited you along. As I remember you chased after us a lot of the time so you could duel Yugi. Then there were the times when you were trying to save Mokuba," Anzu was now using her fingers to show Kaiba how many times he was wrong. "Oh! And I recall when you summoned us all to you, and Yugi saved your company and your ass when he beat…" Anzu couldn't finish her sentence—the glare she received was enough to turn free-flowing water to ice.

"I will be heading south. I figure this is the south shore and eventually I will either hit a road or beach. Either way—it is illogical to head east or west because the field could stretch for miles." His voice was cold as he approached the split rail fence dividing the road from the farm. "Besides, I would think the farmer would have enough sense to have his home pretty close to his fields."

Anzu turned her nose up at Kaiba and walked back to the limo and slid back inside. He frowned, now what?

The chauffer walked over to Kaiba and shrugged, "maybe I could take the phone and you can stay with Miss. Mazaki? Unless you would rather leave the two of us here—I could handle it either way Sir."

Kaiba fumed as he walked back to the limo, "Just what do you think you're doing?" He asked Anzu in a very annoyed voice.

She ignored him, instead picking up a map and reading the legend.

"You're coming with me," he growled.

She shifted slightly, but shrugged as she continued to scan the intricacies of the map in her hand. She hated him. That was all she knew at the moment. He ignored her words, never saw any light in situations, and his logic was driving her insane. Yes, he was attractive—probably more so than any other man alive, especially to her, but she seriously wanted to choke him.

"The last time I checked you donated no DNA to the creation of my fetus—thus, you have no right to force me to do anything I don't wish to do." Her words were cold and caustic, almost as if she were addressing an insignificant person.

He frowned, "you would rather stay here with a broken car and a chauffer?"

Anzu turned her head, so she could look at the opposite window when she lied. "Yes."

He nodded, "very well…" He left her sitting in the car, her eyes wide as he walked off.

He was…

He was leaving her on a desolate road, next to a field, in a broken down car with a man she didn't know… How could he? She nearly cried out, nearly raced from the car and…caved… He thought so little of her? He could simply leave? Then again, it wasn't simply leaving—first he had bored her to tears with his logic and then he glared at her, as if any thoughts she had were secondary to his own. Maybe that debutant let him walk all over her, but she was no high-society brat. Throwing the map across the way, she folded her arms across her chest and crossed her legs, flicking her foot in utter annoyance.

In her mind she began running off each little individual flaw he had. The idiot… He had so many things wrong with him, she complained to no one. It would have been easier to list the things that weren't annoying. Mokuba had abandoned this trip to hell at the right time. Lucky him.

"Move over," a familiar voice ordered her. Looking up, she noticed a deep blue pair of eyes regarding her. Blinking, she moved over without saying a word.

"I'm still not going," she whispered in a voice that sounded foreign to her.

"Neither am I, I sent him out with my cell. He will either find a person or he'll get a signal. Until then, I figured you could amuse me with your map reading capabilities." Seto shrugged and grabbed a bottle of water and took a swig before he reached for the crumpled map. "Hm, what did the map do to you?"

Anzu burst out in laughter at his simple observation. "You are a…" She couldn't finish the sentence, he had conceded. Something she never thought him capable of. He had gone against what he wanted to do and instead he had stayed behind to…make it better. "You're just full of surprises."

He nodded, "and you're stuck with me until someone comes to assist in our plight. I suggest you entertain me—I've been told I can be quite a hard person to deal with. Perhaps I should amuse you. What should I do first? Challenge you? Summon you like you say I did so many years ago? Or would you like me to chase you Anzu?" He slipped a finger under her chin and turned her to face him.

She closed the gap between them, pressing her lips to his.

Lingering there for a few moments, she broke the kiss and licked her lips. "I have been wanting to do that since you spoke about that stick up your backside," she mumbled, her eyes still closed.

Slipping his fingers through her hair, he smirked, "and if Mokuba hadn't been with us—I would have attacked you the moment we got into the limo." The strands of her hair slipped through his fingers as she let out a gentle sigh. "You drive me insane Anzu…"

A teasing finger traced the sweetheart neckline of her pale pink shirt, pausing at the dip between her breasts.

"Don't," she gasped, as he pressed tender kisses on the corner of her mouth. She was unused to this new Seto.

"Don't what?" He murmured as his finger curled over the neckline of her t-shirt, rubbing the shadowy valley teasingly. Any reply was cut off as his mouth closed over hers, his tongue teasing her lips apart before delving into the soft depths of her mouth.

Her fingers hesitantly slid up his arms to curl around his shoulder as he drew her firmly up against the solid wall of his chest as he deepened the kiss. It didn't take long before she was pressed onto her back, the leather of the backseat feeling cool through the thin shirt she was wearing. She was unaware of how long they laid there entwined, their mouths fused as each kiss melded into a new one.

So she was stunned when he tore his mouth from hers, her eyes flickering open as he abruptly moved, got out of the limo and walked away from her.

Her hand flew to her lips as she gazed after him uncomprehendingly. What had she done wrong?

**

* * *

A/N: Come on…you know you want to leave me a review… And since college is officially out this coming week… I could be persuaded to update quickly, if you wish to know what his problems are… **


	12. Skimming Across the Sky

**A/N: **Blame yourselves for this quick update. SOOOOO many of you reviewed that I felt compelled and inspired to update immediately. See? Reviews do so much more than simply help shape things...this time they helped inspire me to write this quickly...

I did get a little trapped and such, but Gekkou Hana helped out a bit in there…I thank her muchly. Thanks for the boost of confidence to Megan as well!

I do not own Yu-gi-oh…never claimed to.

Please read and review. I so do appreciate all of your input. You're all so generous and wonderful with your words...

If you didn't review anonymously I hope you received a response from me. If you did, I will get to those and post responses on my profile. I'm moving a bit slow, but the responses should be up tomorrow--I was more interested in posting the story today.

**

* * *

Mixing business 12 **

**_Skimming across the sky…_**

"Seto?" Anzu asked as she climbed out of the limo. She could still taste him on her lips and her body was almost on fire from his touches. "Are you alright? Is everything okay?" Quickly she closed the distance between them.

The sun had begun to set. Orange and pink hues ripped through the clear blue sky from the day. It was still very bright and soft clouds were sparse and yet quite delicate in appearance. Instead of light blue, the sky was a shade darker color now, with hints of violet throughout. Despite the obvious problem, Anzu had to smile. How much more romantic could it be? Even the trees stood overreaching and setting dappled shadows over the country road, everything seemed serene. Could Seto's closeness have made her feel that safe—that protected? Worrying her lower lip, she approached his back and slipped a hand onto his shoulder.

He needed to step away because…

And then her hand settled on his shoulder.

His eyes continued to scan the horizon in search of help or absolution. An agreement had to be reached amidst the turmoil in his mind. Seto couldn't do it, Kaiba could have—would have—but not Seto. It would have been easy, it all felt so incredible…perfect… He just refused to destroy her that way—and he knew taking her in those heated moments would cause her destruction. After all was said and done—there would have been regret on her part. For all her strength and fire—she was delicate, intricate...fragile. He knew she had been hurt before, and though he never had denied himself a damn thing—not when it was possible or plausible…this…this was a line he was not ready to cross in the backseat of a car. Mentally he wanted to slap himself, since when had he started respecting Anzu Mazaki?

Soon he would have to face Anzu while she was on the arm of Otogi. Then again he would have Ashlyng on his own arm. It would be strange and awkward and if they went too far before the awards dinner, could they make it through without it turning so uncomfortable that meetings like this would be impossible? He couldn't take that risk.

"Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?" Anzu asked as she stood there in the fading light. He looked almost peaceful with his eyes closed and the world miles away. If one could freeze a moment, she would have chosen this particular one. Despite her feelings of fear, she was seeing something she doubted anyone else had ever before. Heartbeats skipped and her nerves felt like butterflies.

"I can't," he explained, his voice devoid of emotion, "not like this—not when we both have others in our lives." He turned to her then, his eyes looked darker in this light. Suddenly she wished for the comfort of his arms and the confines of the limo.

A deep sigh steadied her. "You're assuming I'm with Otogi," it was almost an admission of guilt. Looking up at him through her lashes, she noticed he looked as guilty as she did. "So, now what?"

He turned to face her, tilting her chin up and staring into her eyes, which appeared almost amethyst in the lighting. "You're like a damn drug Anzu…" He growled as her eyes fluttered closed, her mouth looking more inviting than ever. "I've crossed over limits I set in my own head. Even Mokuba is tormenting me. I can hardly believe his little act, then again he is my brother and his capabilities are limitless…"

"It's amusing how Mokuba is almost your exact opposite. You were all brooding and sullen at this age and he's full of…" Her hand slipped to his cheek of its own volition. The warmth of his skin was surprising and caused her to smile.

"You realize you're playing with fire? I can't guarantee how long I'll be here—once the contract is signed I have no idea what will be happening. If Kaiba Corp. is selected Mokuba and I will be staying in New York for a while, but if we are rejected. We'll be heading back to Domino." He explained in a harsher voice than he intended.

She nodded her head, her eyes never leaving his.

"You also understand that Ashlyng and I have been together for a while. She…" he paused. Ashlyng did nothing for him. She was eye candy and, at times, she provided a means to escape a stressful word. Yes, she could further him along with the pursuit of this contract, but that was more her father than her. Mentally he wasn't challenged nor was he intrigued on any level. He knew she was using him for the publicity she could achieve, just as he was using her for the inside help she could provide. There were no feelings in that, possibly base intentions, but no hearts—no desires. Most of their time together was spent talking about her—the time left, after that, was used for recapping her speeches and cravings. Ashlyng knew nothing about him, nor did she take the time to try. Anzu swept in and she knew his past, and despite that and how horribly he had once treated her and her friends—she was still there and seemingly wanting.

"Seto?" Anzu asked gently when he failed to complete his thoughts.

Slowly, he came back to the land of the living and blinked down at Anzu. "Ashlyng is…" He attempted once again.

"Your girlfriend." Anzu stated in a flat tone. Honestly, she knew Seto would someday be attached to a woman, but in the past she had expected it to be with a woman who would motivate him, not that he needed it in business—but in life, he had always been lacking warmth. In her mind's eye she thought of him with dignitaries and women who achieved greatness through their intelligence. Sure he had behaved like a jerk at times. She had often wished to see him with an air head that one could stick a pin in and see fly around the room, but that was only when he aggravated her. Most of the time she had seen him with someone who would make him think and reach and want, not someone like Ashlyng who, though very beautiful, wasn't on his intellectual level. There was also the question of her being able to warm the cold-hearted CEO.

"I can't have you both," Seto explained. "I'm not insane."

Anzu diverted her eyes, "I know you aren't…"

Seto couldn't do this, wouldn't give up on this creature who was so magnificent and made his blood flow like never before.

* * *

A glint of deviousness sparkled in her eyes as she closed her laptop. Everything would fall so beautifully into place. Standing up from her father's desk, she walked around his office and ran her fingertips over the edges of his many and various books that described complex business practices. Shrugging, she walked over to the windows, which overlooked the financial district in New York City. Funny how the noise of the city never permeated the quiet office, though she saw the hustle of all the people and the city below. 

Breathing warm air on the glass she created a fog and slowly, with the tip of her nail she wrote her name. Frowning, she looked it over and pouted. Life was getting so boring for her. Simplistic wants and material needs were beginning to lose their appeal.

Seto Kaiba, she spoke it once in her mind and then her words formed for her ears. He was amazing. He had built an empire on a childhood dream. His corporation was won when he was practically an infant. Her own father had raced up the proverbial ladder, but not at as young an age or with as much drive. Hell, even now her Dad was nowhere near as prestigious—though he was wealthy and held quite a bit of power. She deserved more than her station in life, more than her father and Hollywood would allow.

Sure her face was well known, and there were a few movie deals, but no one took her too seriously. Then again, her clout began and ended with her name. Perhaps, if her name changed, she would have more…

As if on cue her father's phone rang. A smile slipped across her lips.

"Good evening Mr. Douds…I was expecting your call…"

* * *

"You'll be going to the awards dinner with," simply stating his rival's name aggravated him, "Otogi." 

Anzu nodded, "and you'll be going with Ashlyng." She looked away, finding it too hard to deal with any vaguely soft look he might have at the mention of the girl's name. "We'll be sitting at the same table with Mokuba and any date he decides on."

Kaiba nearly snickered at that train of thought, "I'm sure Mokuba will show up with someone…" Mokuba had a way with women Kaiba never did understand.

Anzu walked off the road and down the slight grassy incline to the split rail fence. Turning, she sat on it and looked back up to the road where Seto stood. Miles apart in their plights, and yet—there he was. Sure, he was missing the flaring trench coat and his duel disc, and yet—that determined look on his face was so reminiscent of all those years ago.

"You're still fighting battles," she yelled up at him.

Looking away from the surrounding scenery, he glanced down towards where she sat on the fence. What now? He couldn't be sure.

With a deep breath of resignation he walked over to her and stood there, looking down into eyes, which depths matched his own. Was it even remotely possible that this could work? Mokuba seemed to think so—the look on Anzu's face told him she thought so as well.

Tilting his head he watched her face, how easily it lit up—almost ethereal.

"It isn't seemly that either of us tell our prospective dates about this before the wine awards…" His voice was sure and steady. No room for arguments or debate.

"I guess not," she smiled at him, and then licked her lips—almost in invitation. "What happens at the awards?"

"We go with Ashlyng and Otogi, respectively and then…" he moved closer. Standing before her, he looked down into her face, "Neither of us is responsible for what we do once our dates have concluded."

"All you will get is a simple walk on the beach Mr. Kaiba," Anzu smiled and batted her lashes at him.

A familiar smirk graced his lips, "is that a challenge?" He moved closer to her, his hip pressed against her outer thigh as he leaned in.

Any thoughts quickly flew from her mind as his lips settled over hers. They were warm as they moved in coaxing kisses. She slowly relaxed, her lips softening, her fingers slipping around his upper arms. Shifting on the rail, she gasped softly, almost losing her balance, but never the intimate contact of his lips.  
His mouth slanted over hers, more demandingly. She whimpered when his tongue flicked against her lips, only to slide deeper into her mouth. Her toes curled as his tongue touched hers, her fingers tightening on his arms. Her thoughts rose and fell as the kiss deepened, turning into something drastically different. Fire licked through her, as her thigh brushed against his leg.

Both craved more contact, more warmth…

She moaned as he sucked lightly on her tongue, feeling an insistent buzzing in her mind. He shifted, pressing against her, moving between her thighs, wanting the distance breeched and eradicated.

There was no fight in her as she moved and then twined with his body. Her heart raced. Intimate was the only way to describe the way they were holding one another. Searing passion enveloped them as she buried her fingers in his hair and he twisted her, almost lifting her from the fence in order to make the space between them vanish completely.

This was dangerous. This was ludicrous.

He pulled his mouth from hers, his breathing was erratic and harsh, and her eyes were still closed. His fingers stroked down the curve of her face, his thumb stroking the lower lip he had just had between his teeth. Down her chin, to her throat. His eyes followed his progress.

Anzu tilted her chin up, feeling her breath catch slightly as his finger stroked her skin. Why did it feel like a flame…why couldn't she catch her breath?

Sliding his hand along her neck, he moved his fingers through the silken strands, grasping them as he pulled her close again, pressing his lips to hers and demanding she respond to his wants.

Never before had a man made her feel as if every ounce of her being was alive. Not even when her and Otogi had been at their best did it feel like this. Not even close.

"_So what are we?" Anzu asked as she pulled her legs up under her on the couch. "I mean, we've been doing the movie and dinners, but seriously—are we anything more than friends?" Looking at Otogi she felt a stir of longing. He was sweet at times and funny, and the way she felt when he kissed her…sinful…_

"_I swear Anzu, the minute I think I have you all figured out you throw me for yet another loop." He tilted up her chin and smiled. "You don't seem like the type who is insecure enough to need a label."_

_She shook her head, hating that she did—but there had to be something here, or it was simply a void. No, he never made promises, but she had made no guarantees either. He also hated the fact that her job was a bit time consuming. The man had definite double standards, he could work as much as he liked, but when he wanted her there—she would be expected to drop everything or he would pout like a disgruntled child._

"_I don't want a label—per se. I just want to know if I mean anything in your life, outside of an occasional person to hang out with." Anzu explained, feeling herself curl up even tighter. _

_Otogi stood up, abandoning her on the couch to pace the room. He looked more annoyed that elated that she wished to mean something to him. It didn't make her feel good, not at all. In fact she felt more like a burden and a nag. Shrugging, she shifted again and now pulled her knees out from under her and hugged them to her chest. Her body language speaking so much louder than words. Resting her chin on her knees, she wrapped her arms around them—completely closing herself to whatever harsh words he would use on her._

"_You are more than someone I 'hang out' with. Seriously Anzu, for someone who tries to be so business savvy—I think you're showing a weak point here." He smiled down at her as he circled. _

_Why did she suddenly feel insignificant and vulnerable?_

"_Maybe if we spent more time together, but you always seem to prefer your so-called career to me…" Otogi explained. "Right now I want to take things slow, but if there comes a time for more, would you devote more time on me…or insist on keeping up with this silly pursuit?" Otogi asked as he held his hands out to her. Offering her something, or making her feel ridiculous…she had no idea._

_Slipping her hands, half-heartedly into his, he pulled her to her feet. Gently, he led her onto the terrace of his apartment. The view was amazing, you could see all of Domino—it looked like something from a dream. So high atop the world and yet, not too far away life frazzled and moved, but here, for just a moment, the world was still._

"_My career is hardly a silly pursuit," she sighed. This conversation was getting old quick. It seemed any time she asked him for anything concrete he would slap her face with her aspirations. He was a sort of modern-day Neanderthal, barefoot and pregnant women in the kitchen were perfection, and the others were bitches. She was being harsher than she should have been, but she was annoyed._

"_I want to come first with you," he mumbled as he kissed her cheek._

"_I come first with me," she explained in a wispy voice._

"_I want you Anzu, I want you in all ways, but I'm not ready to commit to a life sentence…" He growled as he laid hungry kisses on her neck. Teeth and tongue tempting her as he tasted. His arm wrapping around her waist to pull her in close._

_Anzu reeled with that statement. It was too early to think of marriage, obviously, but if he wouldn't even confirm they were dating… He would confirm it only if she was willing to put him first and herself second. Would he offer her the same deal?_

"_Will you place me before your company?" She asked, before his mouth caught hers. Her hands elegantly slipped up his arms and wrapped around his neck as she pressed her curves against him. Darting her tongue into his mouth she tasted and tempted, feeling his own mouth open to allow the intimate dance. A soft moan left her. His hands were sliding down her back and then up under her shirt so he could toy with the small of her back…skin on skin…_

"_You are so willing at times," he growled when he pulled away._

"_Are you?" She asked raising an eyebrow._

"_I do want you in my bed…" he smirked, then tried to kiss her again, but she pulled back._

"_I'm willing to let you in—to give you more time and make us an emphasis in my life. I'm not ready to…to…" Anzu stumbled. She was in lust, and she liked Otogi, but could she be in love? Sex without love wouldn't be special. It had to be reserved for the man she loved above all._

"_Get into my bed?" Otogi asked, his voice not gentle and soothing any more. _

"_It's too soon," she explained._

_He shrugged, "then I should take you home." He looked at his watch and then down into her eyes, he could see the start of crystal tears. "My **girlfriend** should get lots of rest—she has to be at work early." Smiling, he caught her mouth in a small kiss._

_Turning, he went to get her jacket. She remained on the balcony. Her mind racing. Why didn't it feel like a victory? It felt more like pulling his teeth. She wanted to be his girlfriend because he felt something for her—not to appease any tears she might or might not have shed. He didn't understand._

_Slipping her jacket onto her shoulders, he tugged her inside gently. "I'll pick you up at five sharp tomorrow night. We'll see if you keep your word."_

Looking back she could see how bizarre it had all been with Otogi. Seto was nothing like him, nothing at all. Otogi never gave unless he was given, never did anything for her unless there was some sort of payback involved. The next night she remembered signing out at five sharp and racing to the lobby for him. Then she spent an hour waiting for him to show, while she flipped through several magazines. It had been a bit humbling. Sure, he showed up with a bouquet of deep pink roses, a smile, an apology and a searing kiss for her. On the card he had professed how he was quite thrilled she was his, and signed it, 'Your Boyfriend…'

It now left her with a sour taste, as if he had been punishing her for either not sleeping with him, or because she had asked for the label. How could she have been so blind? It had always been his way, **_his_** rules, **_and his_** wants.

"You're a million miles away…" Kaiba mumbled against her ear as his hands spanned her waist. "Am I not doing this right?"

She was fairly falling into the man, every nerve ending on fire, and yet her mind was sending up smoke signals. Was it perhaps reminding her that she always placed herself second? First she was second to Otogi in that relationship…now she was second to Ashlyng—hell, she was the other woman.

A harsh growl came from Seto as his lips touched hers. The tangle of confusion and fear began to fade. Desire overwhelmed her as everything but the thought of him kissing her no longer seemed important. Seto's fingers glided around the nape of her neck as his mouth ground against hers, and she kissed him back. Her body melted against him, molding itself to his hardness. With each stab of his tongue she felt a corresponding throb flood through her veins, as though tiny sparks of fire licked at her, consuming her.  
Yet a small part of her grasped for some shred of sanity. She drew back, pushing weakly against his shoulders. She tore her mouth from his, gazing up at him dazedly. "I think we have some company."

Anzu's reaction to his kisses had thrown him. The layer of ice surrounding her was paper thin, melting at his lightest touch. He had lost control, wanting nothing more than to steal her off to some exotic location. Away from this place and responsibilities. He ground his teeth in frustration. To feel her begin to seriously want him and then have it interrupted by his chauffer did little for his temper.

* * *

Otogi stood in the lobby looking at his watch. Where the hell was she? Never once in their whole relationship had she ever been remotely late, now she was over forty minutes late. 

He wondered if the flowers had been too much. Maybe it made it seem like he was slightly over eager. He looked down at his watch again, and then around the lush, tropical, lobby. It really made no sense—Anzu was always waiting when he arrived, something had to be wrong.

Smiling, he recalled all of the moments he had walked in late and found her idly eating a salad, or having a soda in the bars of numerous restaurants. Yes, he had always kept her waiting. However, she was used to that—it was part of his personality—a quirk. At times he thought she found it quite endearing, but other times, he knew she was more than slightly annoyed with his antics. Had that been the case tonight? Walking to the front desk, he gave the girl a killer smile.

"May I help you Sir?" She asked, smiling demurely back up at him. Slipping a few stray pieces of scarlet hair behind her ear, she waited.

"I hope so," he smirked at her. She was a pretty little thing and he wondered, idly, if she were easier to get along with than her boss. "Have you seen your manager lately? Miss Anzu Mazaki?"

The girl beamed at the mention of Anzu's name. It seemed the charm Anzu had over people was not lost on her staff. It figured—she had a way of rubbing everyone the right way. Was there a person who didn't like her? Otogi toyed with the idea for a moment and realized that Anzu was completely likeable, except to those who Anzu found to be lacking in unforgivable categories.

"I saw her about an hour ago. She seemed to be waiting in the lobby for something," the girl leaned forward and looked around, as if she were hoping to spot the brunette. Shrugging she leaned back, "she doesn't appear to be here anymore. I think it was around seven."

Otogi frowned, "seven?"

She nodded, "actually, she might have been here before then, because I was getting ready to take my break at seven and she was wandering around before I left. I came back at seven thirty and she no longer appeared to be around."

"Thank you," Otogi smiled as he walked away. Some things did change, Anzu no longer waited around for him it seemed. True he had been a half hour late, showing up thirty minutes past their agreed meeting time, but…

He decided to check out the hotel restaurants and the surrounding area before he gave up on the night completely. She had agreed to dinner with him and he was damn well going to hold her to it. Storming off, he slammed through the double doors leading into the large piano bar, which overlooked the pool and beach area, he almost smiled. If she wasn't going to be found, he could see several candidates who could take her place.

* * *

"People actually eat this…food? And I use the term 'food' loosely…" Kaiba frowned as he tried to keep the sad excuse for a salad on his burger. Frowning, he looked to see Anzu smiling happily as she sat beside him on the dock. 

"Is it my fault that your car broke down and we have to wait for a replacement?" She smiled. "Sorry they don't offer gourmet on the boardwalk."

Taking a french fry she dragged it through ketchup and popped it in her mouth. He made a twisted face and took a bite of the hamburger.

"Don't you ever indulge in fast food, I'm sure Mokuba does," she snickered as he chewed with mild irritation. Was it due to him liking it or hating it?

Once he swallowed, he shrugged. "Typically I can order what ever I want, whenever I want. I don't ever see myself 'wanting' this type of food."

Looking around, Anzu made sure they were alone, and she kissed his mouth.

"Fast food has its benefits," she smiled. "You can finish it quickly and move on to less mundane activities. Sometimes lounging forever in a restaurant isn't nearly as fun as…say…a walk on the beach…" Lifting her soda she took a long drink through the straw.

"Is that a proposition Mazaki?" He put his half eaten burger down.

"No, I save my propositions for the end of the date—this is a simple invitation Kaiba." Standing, she looked down at him. Her heart raced as he stood and the two began to walk to the water line.

"You know, I could have saved us the trauma if we would have dined you in the restaurant here in the first place. Though I do like getting you away from where you work and live," he shrugged, with his hands buried in his pockets.

"As I recall, it was Mokuba who stole me away from here—not you." She reminded him.

Around midnight Seto Kaiba returned to his room. Anzu had been left on her doorstep, kissing her goodnight would have been too tempting. So, instead, he smirked and walked away. The nonexistent click of her door shutting led him to believe she had watched him walk away. He found that terribly interesting. Human behavior dictated that she really didn't want the night to end.

That was a good thing.

Slowly he took off his shoes and placed them by the door. It was time to do some work. Mazaki had made him a little neglectful. Sitting behind his laptop he logged in. Some correspondence from his work force let him know that there was no news on the contract. Frowning, he poked around a bit more and discovered two new companies had offered bids. This made no sense. Why was Douds waiting? Every corporation that could be a serious contender had banked in already. Why hold the door for those companies, whichhonestly made no sense?

He sent off several messages to a few insiders he knew. Maybe there was some rumor or something circulating about what was happening. There had to be a way to figure out why everything was held up, what was the motive?

Running a hand through his hair, he closed the laptop after signing off. It was well past the decent hours for sleep. The clock read after three, where did the time fly? He would be up at six regardless. He was never able to sleep beyond that. A blinking on the room phone let him know there was a message for him, but he would worry about that in the morning.

Pulling off his shirt, he walked towards the bedroom. When he flicked on the light switch he noticed his bed had been turned down and on the pillow sat a book. His lips twitched in an elusive smile. There was a post-it note on the front cover. The neat script screamed Mazaki…

**_I hope this gets your heart pumping and your blood racing…_**

"Tease," he whispered as he picked up the book and chuckled. He would have to come up with something imaginative to pay her back.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be the awards dinner night…**


	13. Amour Interdit

**A/N: **I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters in the series. I do own my own characters and my storyline.

I have been so bad about updating this. I had started and stopped so many times. The ideas are in my head, but sometimes it's hard getting it from my mind onto the paper. I hope I did a good job. I'm feeling a bit rusty; so excuse any mistakes as I get myself back into writing mode.

I hope I still have a few fans out there—no I haven't abandoned this story or given up, hopefully you haven't given up on me.

There are far too many reviews and shout outs to me for me to get to them all. I'm amazed at how you all stayed on top of it even when I became a flake. This chapter is extra long… and I'm already starting chapter 14, so I hope to have it out quickly.

**Mixing Business with Pleasure**

**Chapter 13**

**_Amour Interdit_**

It was very early when the phone rang. Anzu growled in her sleep as she turned over and tried to ignore it. Tugging a pillow down, she buried her head under it. Still, the ringing persisted. Blue eyes snapped open as she wearily moved towards the side of the bed where the phone was. Looking at the clock, she noticed it was an ungodly hour.

"Who is this?" She answered, not even trying to be respectful or courteous.

"I'm sorry Miss. Mazaki for calling and bothering you," one of the receptionist's, who Anzu recognized as Elizabeth, voice hurried, "but we're having problems at the front desk. There are no other managers in yet, and seeing as you live here—I figured it would be better than allowing the problem to grow."

Slowly, and with energy she still seemed to lack, Anzu sat up and put her feet on the floor. Living at the hotel did have its advantages and yet, this was such an awful drawback. A wonderful question circled in her mind—did she really care what the problem was?

"Miss. Mazaki?" Elizabeth asked in a worried tone, "are you still there?"

"Give me a few minutes and I'll be down. Make sure there is coffee or we'll all have issues," Anzu said with a slight groan. Quickly showering, she realized this wasn't even a day she was supposed to be working. There had better be a bonus in this for her. Tonight was the night of the wine awards, and though she was looking forward to it, there were things she hated to even contemplate. Like Ashlyng on the arm of Seto Kaiba, her on the arm of Otogi, having to sit at a table with the blonde viper, having to make nice with a man she had no interest in… As she finished pulling on her shoes she wondered what drugs she had been on when she had agreed to all of this.

The lobby was practically empty. She heard the elevator doors close behind her as she walked over to the front desk. This had better be one hell of an emergency. For the last few days she had been running herself ragged to ensure the night of the awards went on flawlessly. Sighing, she also realized she had avoided Seto like the plague. Damn itch she couldn't scratch. Staying away from Otogi was easier, all she had to do was bring up her career and he would find an excuse to run.

"Thank God!" Elizabeth smiled, "I thought you'd never get down here."

After about an hour of going over all of the glitches that had occurred, Anzu found herself yawning and stretching and heading into the kitchens. She smiled when she heard Chef Francois barking out orders in the dining room. She had become rather close with him; due to all of the meals she ate in the kitchen—under his watchful eyes.

"I see you're whipping your staff into line," Anzu smiled as the bustle and commotion continued.

Chef Francois turned and looked at her, shaking his head and growling slightly. Then in his perfectly clipped French accent explained, "I know everyone will be expecting perfection tonight, and I expect even more from my staff. The palette of food is a direct reflection on my skills as an artist, and I plan to exceed all expectations."

Anzu closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, the aroma was almost of pure chocolate and sugar. "This must be what paradise smells like," Anzu settled back on her heels and rocked for a moment. "I highly approve of whatever it is you're cooking up, though I think I've just gained five pounds from the scent alone."

Turning to look at her, he raised an eyebrow, "I thought you had mentioned to me you had this day off. To, how must I say, prepare for this event tonight. It is early, no? Why are you not catching up on your beauty sleep, even though I never believed you needed a moment."

Anzu smiled at him, "flattery won't make me eat all of the sweets you place before me, however, I still intend to eat quite a bit. I'm only awake because there were a few issues to be dealt with and since I live here—I get to be the one everyone runs to."

He slowly led her into the kitchen, where she plopped down on a stool near the wall—out of everyone's way.

Tilting his head, he came close, "you do not seem as Cinderella, all excited for the ball—this is not how you felt the other day when you went to get a dress. You now seem…deflated and not so happy. I shall fix you a plate of chocolate crepes and you shall tell me what it is that is bothering you."

Anzu shook her head, "you're too busy today to listen to my sob story. I'm afraid I'm being self-indulgent and wallowing in my own wants and issues. I'll get over it." Even as she said the words, she felt an ache for certain blue eyes, that weren't her own.

"I have several minutes before we start on the next part of our preparations, and you know me I am ahead of myself at all times," he smiled and pinched her cheek lightly. "You can tell me about this boy who you seem to have hung your heart on."

"Is it that obvious?" She asked, amid a deep sigh.

"For old French eyes, l'amoreis an obvious thing. You shall tell me all about him, no?" Francois asked.

"Only if you promise to keep it between us, I'm afraid that this is _amour interdit_," Anzu explained as he grinned. "Yes I do know a tad bit of French, and you knew that. My problem is, he has a girlfriend and I sort of have to deal with another man or my own."

The chef placed her breakfast before her, "chocolate will ease the ache in you, rich and decadent and it tells no lies to a woman. If this man does not see you for all the things you are, I do not approve of him. However if it is because you are both stubborn… Pride is an awful thing to swallow, much unlike my crepes, oui?"

* * *

Mokuba slipped his key into the lock of Seto's room and smiled as the green light came on. He could hardly wait for Ashlyng to see the look on Seto's face when Anzu walked into the ballroom. It was amusing enough for him to watch as his big brother's eyes would dart around the lobby looking for the brunette, tonight the performance would be priceless.

"Seto?" Mokuba called out and then sat down behind the opened laptop. "Any news on the contract yet? Or is Douds planning on keeping us here forever?" Scanning through the e-mails to his brother, he noticed there was nothing new from Stellar Syntec, or Cronin. This was beginning to get tedious.

Stepping out of the adjoining bedroom, Seto was towel drying his hair. "I have a feeling something will be said tonight, I know for a fact Douds is going to be there." Frowning, he tossed the towel over the back of one of the sofas and looked at Mokuba, "discover anything interesting? This is a blatant invasion of my privacy."

Mokuba chuckled, "we're brothers—there is no privacy allotted to you Seto. Besides, what would you want to hide from me? Maybe a love letter from Anzu?"

Seto raised an eyebrow, "she sent me an e-mail?"

Mokuba burst out in laughter, "if she did, why do I have this feeling you'd tackle me to get to it?!" Turning a bit more serious, Mokuba sighed deeply, "I don't like how we're being jerked around with this bidding war. There are so many corporations in on this and with all of this stalling, it just feels wrong."

Seto ran his hands through his hair, in an attempt at straightening it, and then sat opposite Mokuba, "if we don't hear anything soon, I have every intention of with drawing Kaiba Corp. I won't allow it to be made a fool. However, I have it on good authority that some type of decision will be handed down within the week. It's supposed to be spoken about tonight—as a grand gesture to grow the economy out here on Long Island."

"And who told you about this?" Mokuba rolled his eyes, "the little blonde haired shrew? I swear she looks like a rodent, daddy obviously didn't pay enough for the rhinoplasty."

Noticing how Seto was clearly ignoring him, Mokuba pressed his luck. "Does she eat a lot of cheese? I hear rodents like cheese…maybe we could use her as a feeder mouse…" Scrunching up his face, Mokuba made slight squeaking noises as he flicked at pretend whiskers. "How much would a large snake cost?"

"Are you quite finished?" Seto asked in a slighter cooler tone.

"Why? Should I be? Please tell me she won't be coming along tonight, or perhaps we can lose her. I've got a plan. She's stupid, I'll toss a diamond tiara one way and she'll chase it, and then you can grab Anzu and run away. I'll confuse her further by telling her you went into the room where people do a lot of work…she'll have no clue where that is because we all know she hasn't worked a day in her damn life." Mokuba was droning on and on.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Seto growled slightly. "We both need to get dressed and then I will be meeting Ashlyng in the lobby. Have you found a suitable date?"

"I actually discovered this hotel has more than one beauty. I did what you should have done—I asked one of the staff to accompany me." Mokuba snapped as he stood, "I'll see you in the lobby Seto. If I were you I would start practicing my scowl, I have a feeling you'll need it."

After the door shut, silence invaded the suite and Kaiba slammed back into the chair. Mokuba felt as if he were telling Seto something he didn't know. Yes, he knew he would rather be with Anzu, but… she would be with Otogi and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

* * *

Moving slowly in the gown, Anzu stopped mid turn and looked at Vilma. "I can hardly believe it's me," she whispered. The folds of silk, so smooth against her skin, cool and perfect and…

"Oh you best believe it is you, this will surely make a certain man stop and notice—not that I think he hasn't already," Vilma smiled warmly as she knelt beside her and put in a stitch or two to the length. "I never thought this would turn out as perfect as it has in such a short amount of time. That Seto Kaiba always wants, and expects, things to be done yesterday."

Anzu sighed, her smile fading. It would be so much easier if she could walk into the room and know Seto would be there and waiting for her. The reality wasn't as exciting.

"I thought this color would suit you best and the plunges, both the front and back—show off the elegance of your lines. You have dancer's legs, and the slits will reveal your perfection. I doubt anyone will even remotely contend with you," Vilma gushed as she adjusted the gown and smiled.

"I'm sure Ashlyng Cronin—" Anzu started, but Vilma quickly interrupted.

"Ashlyng is very pretty, but her beauty is cold and typical. You exude warmth and there is an exotic air about you. It is one thing to be attractive on the outside, but you also know how to be attractive on the in. People flock to you, whereas they distance themselves from Ashlyng because she loves her pedestal. She is a valued customer of mine, being in the industry where you must make your guests happy to keep them—I know you understand. I design her wardrobe almost exclusively, but there is only fake gratitude from her. I wish she were more like her mother, but she has been bitten by the Hollywood bug," Vilma explained as Anzu shifted slightly.

"Too bad Kaiba likes cold things," Anzu snipped.

Vilma chuckled, "I have known him for years and he amuses me greatly. However, he has never asked me to dress someone as a personal favor—that is why I could not refuse. He doesn't even stay in my store when Ashlyng shops, but he always makes sure to get me my favorite Danish and gourmet coffee." Vilma seemed to beam with her confession, and she gave Anzu a knowing wink. "That man enjoys warmth, and that is why he is concerned about you. Why, he didn't even ask me about Ashlyng, but he made sure to call me to make sure your gown was ready for tonight."

Anzu tilted her head slightly, "Seto did that?"

Vilma smiled brightly, "so it is Seto now? And not Kaiba? And yes he did, he may act apathetic and distant, but I know he is a good man under his gruff exterior." Vilma stood and smiled at Anzu, "and you, my dear, are done…"

Turning Anzu so she faced the full-length mirror in the room, she smiled as Anzu caught the first glimpse of herself, from tip to toe.

* * *

Otogi waited anxiously in the hotel lobby as people dressed in tuxes and gowns walked by him arm in arm. He hated to be kept waiting. Chuckling, he thought of the Academy awards and could equate this event to them. Funny how the rich and elite made such a fuss over awards. Heck, it seemed like every other weekend the rich awarded themselves with more recognition. It all became a bit garish. Looking at his watch again, he jumped slightly when he heard a throat cleared behind him.

"Maybe she had enough sense and decided not to join you?" Seto asked in a cold tone.

"Why Seto Kaiba, what evil have I done to have a demon sent to me?" Otogi smirked, "Or maybe it's just that you're jealous? I see the way you look at Anzu. You should know we have quite a bit of history behind us."

Seto chuckled, "behind you, not before you. For all my dealings with her, Mazaki appears to be intelligent on some levels. She wouldn't waste her time on someone such as yourself…"

"Kaiba, don't you have a puppy to kick?" Otogi asked as he scowled at the man.

"The truth hurts?" Seto asked, "you have no business being around her. Why not take your sad excuse for a corporation and go back to Domino? You'll never get this contract, you don't have the technology to make an offer ripe enough to be picked."

"Then why am I still here? Obviously Stellar Syntec is quite interested, in fact, I have a private meeting with the CEO scheduled. I've heard you met with some lesser ups, funny how I'm going to get a private audience with the headman, Douds himself. Possibly Kaiba Corp. isn't what he's looking for? Perhaps pompous and egotistic aren't things he wishes his company to be associated with?" Otogi tried to smile, but there was something in the way that Kaiba looked at him that caused his lips to rescind the emotion.

"If you wish me to fear you, it will never be granted. I have no respect for you and less for your technology. You create junk and though you may have had a brief, very brief, taste of success with dungeon dice—don't expect history to repeat itself." Kaiba spat.

"Now, now boys," a very feminine voice chimed in. "Tonight is for glamour and glitz, not for mud slinging and harsh looks." Ashlyng slipped her arm through Kaiba's as she pressed herself along his side. "I'm very hurt neither of you even noticed my entrance—I must be losing my touch."

Kaiba's eyes continued to blaze hatred at Otogi, as he fought the urge to pull his arm away from the blonde who had wrapped herself around him. Otogi diverted his attention from the dark glare and, instead, ran his eyes over the female form before him.

"Why Ashlyng Cronin, it is a pleasure to see you again, may I be the first to say you look delicious," Otogi smirked as she held out her hand and he took it in his own. Brushing his lips across the back, he received a smile.

"Now this is the type of reception I was hoping for, Seto you should take a lesson or two," she pulled her hand back and placed it on Kaiba's arm.

"I hope your family is well?" Otogi asked as the three stood there.

"They are fine, thank you for asking," Ashlyng smiled, her eyes constantly flickering back to Kaiba, who had yet to say a word.

"I'm assuming you're in town for the Stellar Syntec contract?" Ashlyng asked, "if you are, I feel I should save you the time and effort. My Seto is almost a guaranteed shoe in. Though, it is amusing that you're trying to compete."

Otogi threw his head back and laughed, "ah you are a breath of fresh air Miss. Cronin. It's nice to see such faith in a sinking ship." He leaned in a bit closer, "perhaps you will raise a glass with me when I am awarded the contract on a silver platter."

She rolled her eyes, "I don't like men who's egos outweigh their capabilities."

Otogi snickered, "then what are you doing with our infamous CEO? I mean—I know the ladies swoon at his looks, but his ego is a trite bit distasteful. I wonder if he has other assets? Though I doubt anyone is as proud of him as he is of himself."

Seto frowned, "and why is it your date hasn't shown up yet? Perhaps she discovered you aren't worth the effort…she does have brain cells you know…"

"I think it's time you stole me away Seto," Ashlyng offered, in a less than pleased tone. The two men speaking of another woman doing nothing for her own delicate ego.

Kaiba nodded, looking down at her, for the first time and noting the over the top diamonds and pale yellow color of her gown. He imagined she paid more for the material than a middle-income family earned in a year, and yet—it did nothing for him. Yes, it flattered the gold in her hair and made her skin nearly glow; the canary diamonds adorning her delicate throat and ears drew his eyes to her form.

"You know, it would be nice to have you call me delicious every once in awhile Seto," Ashlyng snapped slightly.

He shrugged, "you look, feminine." He pulled her across the room and the two spotted her father speaking with the heads of one of the more prestigious vineyards.

"That wasn't a word I was looking for," she sighed as he dragged her along.

"If I called you delicious it would imply I thought you were a piece of meat—I hardly think it would be considered a compliment. This color does suit you and it is, appealing." Seto explained in a very matter-of-fact manner.

Ashlyng rolled her eyes, "and I continue to date you because?" She asked as they approached her father.

"Because you know every shot the press takes tonight will be slapped onto the cover of a paper or magazine. It will create lots of publicity and aide in your career—because any amount of gossip will place your name on the lips of millions." Seto explained in a very dry tone.

Ashlyng stopped them, "are we going to get into a wicked fight?"

Seto stopped and sighed, "I do apologize for my harshness." His fingers slipped to her cheek, "Otogi rubbed me the wrong way and I'm taking it out on you."

"Well, don't," she smiled up at him, searching his eyes. "I want to have an amazing time by your side and in your arms tonight. Otogi is an ass—we both know it, he can't hold a candle to you Seto." Pressing herself against him, she smiled. "When you're awarded the contract, any day now I imagine, I'll even help you to rub the salt in his wounds. Until then, however, I intend to spoil you and stroke your ego, Mr. Kaiba—and if this night goes as magically as I hope, possibly I'll let you experience how delicious I really am."

* * *

"All I have to do is remember how to breathe," Anzu whispered to herself as she walked to the elevator. "The rest of it will be easy. Just breath, remember not to trip, and then— recall I'm Otogi's date." Nodding, she pressed the call button and waited.

The gasp she heard as the doors opened caused her to jump. Looking up, she saw a very familiar pair of violet eyes. Blushing deeply, she smiled.

"Hello Mokuba," she whispered as she stepped onto the elevator, "you look quite…handsome." Stepping in, she stood beside Mokuba, who couldn't stop looking her up and down. "You do know that it's impolite to stare?"

"Anzu—you look amazing, I mean, wow…is that the gown Seto helped you get?" Mokuba asked, "his eyes are going to leave his skull for sure. I mean, you have killer curves and…"

"You do realize this is totally inappropriate? I'm not even your brother's date and the things you're saying are almost rude," Anzu explained, trying to sound harsh and yet, she wanted to throw her arms around his neck and hug him for the ego boost he was giving her.

Mokuba quirked an eyebrow, "rude? Me? Never. I'm merely being honest, and I can honestly say you look insanely hot, better than any I've seen here."

"Not as amazing as Ashlyng I bet," Anzu mumbled, suddenly wishing she had kept her mouth shut. All she needed was Mokuba tattling that she was jealous of that shrew.

"Care to make a small wager?" Mokuba asked.

"What kind of a wager?" Anzu looked at him, no longer blushing and smiling instead.

"If my big brother notices you, like I know he will, you have to give Elizabeth the weekend off." Mokuba smirked as he thought of stealing the petite blonde off to New York City.

"It's bad enough I gave her tonight off… And what do I get out of this?" Anzu giggled.

"How about I get you and Seto some alone time tonight? You looking like this, him in a tuxedo, lots of stars and a full moon. I would have to say those are the ingredients for romance." Mokuba gave her a look she had previously only seen on Seto. "You can't imagine how devious I can be, and how much I love screwing around with the never-will-be Ashlyng."

"You are a terrible child Mokuba," Anzu laughed. "Elizabeth has the weekend off. She talked to me earlier about going to New York with you and I gave her the time. As for your brother and I, he has Ashlyng and I have Otogi. It's all worked out and set in stone." The elevator doors opened and they stepped out together. "Besides, I won't be the alternate." Slowly she walked away, leaving Mokuba to stand there and appreciate the view she gave.

"You do know I'm the jealous type?" Elizabeth giggled as she walked over to him.

Holding out his arm, Mokuba smiled at her. "You have nothing to be jealous of, she's so into my brother I wouldn't stand a chance, besides, I have my sights set on a girl in a blue dress."

Elizabeth looked confused for a moment, looking down at herself, she quirked an eyebrow, "but I'm in a red gown."

"Then we should get you up to my suite and get you out of it immediately…" Mokuba snickered as she lightly slapped his arm before taking it.

Otogi nearly dropped his flute of champagne when he spotted Anzu approaching him. He could hardly believe it was her. Yes, he knew she was beautiful and yes, she had been in gowns and such before him. And yet tonight it all seemed different. Excusing himself from a conversation with Cronin, he quickly walked over to meet Anzu half way.

Anzu knew she had dressed for Seto and yet, the admiration on Otogi's face when he spotted her, was almost like the chocolate crepes Francois had made her for breakfast—a boost to her pride, instead of a warm treat for her tummy. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her, but she only wished Seto was there to see. A quick glance around the opulent gardens let her know he was nowhere in sight. She knew the ballroom wasn't opened yet, this was merely the warm-up cocktail time, so he could be elsewhere. Hopefully not in his room with…her. It took a major effort to keep the smile on her face. Not that Otogi was aware of it, she sighed. All he could see was a decoration to have on his arm for the evening.

"Now I really wish you had let me come to your room to retrieve you," Otogi practically purred. "What's happened to you?" He toasted her with his glass. "You're positively glowing. You in love or something?"

"Well, I love being on Long Island and being in charge of this amazing resort. Or perhaps it's the slight tan I'm acquiring from my walks on the beach and time by the pool. You know a little sunshine can do wonders for a person," she explained.

"Well, if sunlight can make you look like this, I can't wait to get you under the stars," he leaned forward and gently squeezed her arm.

Anzu knew it would take far more than Otogi and starlight to revive her spirits. Taking a flute of champagne off a passing tray, she drained it quickly. Her hope was the alcohol would lessen the sharp edge of pain she was sure she would feel when, eventually, she saw Seto and Ashlyng together. She knew it would only be hurt pride, nothing more, and it served her right for thinking anything meaningful could exist between them. She didn't know what she meant to Seto, and the time they were spending together was just serving to confuse her.

They walked through a pair of oversized French doors leading out to the pool. It was the perfect picture of fairy-tale splendor. Flowers were floating in the pool. Candles were lit and placed on tables surrounding the area. Soft lights illuminated the trees and cast a gentle glow which only added to the glimmering illumination. It was truly magical. Flowers were strewn around the outer edges, flavoring the air with an intoxicating scent that was already filled with softy flowing string music.

Anzu used both hands to clutch her purse as Otogi placed his hand on her lower back and guided her around. She tried to think of the violins, the flowers, all the things she had planned, it was almost pure romance—but the wrong man was beside her. Finally they stopped beside one of the tables. She placed her purse on the high table and tried to allow some distance between them. Turning to face him, he quickly moved her purse so he could close the gap between them.

"Wow, what's in there?" He asked as he felt the weight of her bag in his hand.

"Well, I have a set of master keys to the hotel, I keep them on me at all times, no safer place then in my hands, or yours—as long as I can see you," she smiled as she plucked another glass of champagne from a passing tray.

"So with these I can technically break into the hotel rooms? I'm sure with this clientele there would be lots of treasure to delve into." Otogi asked, a smirk on his lips.

Anzu snickered, "not really, you would need a special electronic key for that." She shrugged, "my hotel is safe."

One of the waiters came by with a tray of hors d'oeuvers, but both Anzu and Otogi passed, sending the man on his way. As the waiter moved by, Anzu spied Seto several tables over. Her eyes instantly found themselves wandering over the tuxedo and noting how amazing it fit him, could he be more beautiful? He was by far the most handsome man at the party. He also looked the most irritable, if the perfunctory nod he gave the waiter who presented him with a drink was any indication. Was he enjoying his time with Ashlyng? Hoping not, but not taking a chance to look glum, she gave Otogi a brilliant smile. She hoped Seto would see and seethe about it.

"May the best company win," Anzu raised her glass to Otogi, toasting him.

"Then it will be my company," he retorted. "We're honest, efficient, and as competitive as Kaiba Corp. Incidentally, he's right over there and Ashlyng Cronin has just joined him."

Anzu placed her glass on the table, and shifted slightly, glad she hadn't spilled any of the liquid. "She's a beautiful girl."

"Clever too," Otogi added.

"You know her?"

"Vaguely, mostly from the papers and tabloids and what I see on entertainment television. I did have dealings with a company her father is tight with last year. We did a great job and everyone was pleased."

"How come this stellar Syntec contract wasn't awarded to you?" Anzu asked.

"It was too big to be awarded without competition. My spies tell me Kaiba is offering rock bottom prices."

"Spies?" Anzu giggled slightly, finding it very amusing. "You have spies?"

"Not seriously," Otogi flashed her a smile. "But a lot of information gets passed along the internet highway, and if you keep your ears open when certain people have a few drinks…Someone told me last night that Kaiba has a new chip and has developed a new technology that will cut his costs by half. Naturally everyone wants to know what it is. If—" A waiter paused to ask if they needed more drinks. Otogi consulted with him for a moment or two.

He half turned away, and when he did, Anzu was afforded a full view of Seto and Ashlyng. As always, the girl was exquisitely dressed, but tonight she practically screamed sex. Cynically, Anzu mused, within every girl there lies an inner…slut?

"Would you like to change places with me?" Otogi asked suddenly.

"Why?" She asked, her eyes being torn from the spectacle before her.

"You won't have to see Kaiba from my side."

The heat that rushed to Anzu's cheeks caused a lump to form in her throat. Managing to keep her voice cool, she gently asked, "why do you think I mind seeing him?"

"Intuition is not only a thing females possess," he explained.

"It isn't always accurate either," Anzu snapped.

He chuckled and she forced herself to look Seto's way, just to prove Otogi wrong in his assumption. To her alarm, Ashlyng and Seto began to move towards them, but Seto walked passed, murmuring a curt, "good evening," though Ashlyng, surprisingly, stopped.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Ashlyng purred, diamond earrings swinging as she tilted her head, a whiff of expensive perfume wafted over to Anzu.

"It's been several moments hasn't it," he asked, in a happy tone. "Do you know Miss. Mazaki?"

"I haven't been formally introduced," Ashlyng smiled at Anzu, "but I do recall seeing you. Seto's hotel room right? Don't you work for the hotel?"

Anzu nodded, "yes I do."

"Of course," Ashlyng nodded, smiled at them both and then gracefully walked after Seto.

"Trust Kaiba not to miss an opportunity," Otogi grunted after the girl was out of earshot. "Ashlyng has a hell of a lot of influence with her father, and he in turn with Douds."

"Then how come you aren't out with her tonight?" Anzu asked innocently.

"Because I wanted to be with you. I'm not a computer like Kaiba. Now let's forget work and concentrate on ourselves. We're much nicer."

Anzu made a determined effort to do as Otogi suggested, swirling the golden champagne around in her glass. Even though she was only play acting, she must have succeeded in convincing him, he behaved as if she were the reason why he had flown there and checked into this hotel and come to this awards gala. Yet, even if that had been the case, it would have raised no flutter in her pulse—he no longer mattered to her. In fact, she was hard-pressed to figure out why he ever had.

* * *

The cocktail hour came to a close, and Seto's head began to ache. This was going to be a long night, a long and tortuous night.

"So big brother…how are things going?" Mokuba came up behind Seto and slapped his back rather hard. "Ah, and I see you have outdone your date yet again." He smirked as Ashlyng shot him a dirty look. "Do you ever get tired of being the ugly one of the two of you?"

"Seto," Ashlyng snapped, "control your brother."

"Oh geez Seto, please do. Also, while you're at it, give your date a sense of humor—one of you should have one." Mokuba snickered.

"Mokuba don't make me have to…" Seto started, but Mokuba glided away before he could offer a warning. "Hopefully he'll concentrate on his date and not on annoying us." Seto explained as he turned to look at the very discontented Hollywood hopeful. "Please don't start, I would prefer if we had that peaceful evening you spoke of earlier. You know Mokuba enjoys making you snap. Simply don't give him the satisfaction."

She looked up at Seto and shrugged, "I know he's important to you, but I thought I was too."

Seto placed an arm around her back and began to lead her to their table. "How can I make this up to you?"

She smiled so sweetly, "You can promise to dance tonight, you never dance and I do so adore it." Standing on her toes she quickly kissed his cheek, knowing he hated public displays.

* * *

Anzu cast a glance around the room as Otogi pulled out her chair. She noticed Mokuba and Elizabeth talking with a small group as she sat and her chair was pushed in. People were taking their seats, and she knew it would only be mere moments before they were joined.

She forced herself not to repeat things she had said to Otogi when they had ended their relationship and parted company—it was a waste of time in her estimation. She only wished she could get into Otogi's head and see what he really was up to. Even if this wasn't false, all of this lavish attention, she didn't want him.

His sipped his drink as he sat beside her, and stared thoughtfully. "I know what you think of me Anzu, but I'm genuinely ready to prove you wrong if you'd give me the chance."

But Anzu was no longer listening, her attention was given to Seto and Ashlyng, who had just entered the ballroom. How elegant she looked in her pale gold gown, which naturally brought out the highlights in her skin and hair. Ashlyng moved languidly across the room, her green eyes glowing and all her attention going to the man beside her. As she neared the table, she looked across at them and smiled.

"I hope my father didn't give you too hard of a time, Otogi?" she asked as Seto pulled out her chair.

"No more than he gave anyone else. I just wonder how much longer we'll have to wait for an answer?"

"How would I know?" She pouted.

"I bet you know everything," Otogi challenged.

Ashlyng gave a soft laugh, "my father never listens to me. However, I promise I'll tell him how you feel. Maybe he could speed things up with Mr. Douds, even though I doubt it."

"Me and all of the companies that are waiting in the lurch," he retorted, " are in no way appeased."

"Oh my, you really are cross," she glanced at Seto, whose expression was making it clear he wished to move on. "I think it's great we're all at the same table—I can try to placate two companies in the same evening."

Seto's dark blue eyes rested fleetingly on Anzu. "I suppose you could attempt the impossible." He shrugged, as if it was of no importance to him.

Otogi gave Anzu a look. The last thing she wanted was to give Ashlyng any attention. She had no intention of letting her rival know how she felt about Seto.

The conversation immediately drifted towards the contract, an area Anzu had no real input to share. She did listen, and though Otogi and Seto appeared to speak quite openly about it, Anzu detected an underlying reticence on both their parts.

The surprise came when Seto referred to 'our own special technology,' and she intercepted a glance between Ashlyng and Otogi. It was at that point Ashlyng started changing the subject and started talking about Hollywood and who she knew.

Ashlyng and Otogi started talking about who they were acquainted with, and so Anzu eyed Seto, willing him to ask her to dance—like they had the other night. However, the eyes that met hers were cold as icebergs, and when he finally did push back his chair, it was to interrupt Ashlyng's conversation with Otogi.

Cut off in mid-flow, Otogi also led Anzu to the dance floor. He held her lightly as he skillfully maneuvered them through the crowded dancers, his eyes always on Ashlyng.

"She's very beautiful," Anzu murmured.

"No more than you," he smiled, drawing her close and resting his chin on her head.

She tried to stop wishing it was Seto's arms around her, but she could think of nothing else, and she was searching for an excuse to return to their table, "it looks like Mokuba and Elizabeth have finally decided to join the group. We should go back." She said brightly.

Mokuba smiled warmly at Anzu, and he rose as she reached the table. "It's about time you two stopped dancing, I'm sure he killed your poor feet," Mokuba offered with a smile.

"He did fine, it was never his dancing that I had issues with," Anzu explained.

A simple conversation was had between the four and then Elizabeth leaned in closer to Anzu, "isn't it exciting to be at a table with Ashlyng Cronin? I've never met a real celebrity—except when I've checked them into the hotel." The girl confessed.

"Well," Mokuba interjected, "unfortunately you haven't met one now either, Ashlyng is a never-will-be. She had her 15 minutes of acknowledgement and she should simply move on."

Anzu couldn't help but giggle, "that's terrible! She is dating your brother."

Mokuba scowled, "she likes to dig her claws into him, but date? Never, I'd like to think my brother is slightly more intelligent than that. Hell, I can't stand the little…" the look Elizabeth gave him, caused him to pause. "Sorry," he whispered and sat back looking at Otogi, "so… haven't given up on the contract even though we're a shoe-in?"

Their voices faded into the background as Anzu watch Seto and Ashlyng dance. The way he held the blonde suggested a deeper intimacy, and Anzu could hardly bear to watch them. She recalled the last time she had been with Seto, and he had held her close. His kisses nearly caused her to catch flame and now here he was… Thankfully she hadn't surrendered to him completely, though she had so wanted to. Passion would never rule her head, not when the disappointment hurt so badly. How demeaned she would now feel if she had, and this was excruciating enough for her. Funny how most people saw nothing wrong in sex without love—not her.

"Care to dance?" Mokuba asked Anzu, "I've told Elizabeth what an amazing dancer you are and I'd love to prove it to her." Mokuba winked at his date and she smiled sweetly at him. "Or would you rather tell us all what you were thinking about? You seemed miles away."

Anzu quickly stood; she'd die before she confessed, even as Otogi frowned at Mokuba. Anzu quickly followed him to the floor. The music was slow, the kind that didn't invite intricacy of steps, but served rather as an excuse for restrained grinding. Mokuba's arm came around her and she smiled up at him. With an effort she made herself relax, putting one arm around his neck and pretending as if she were having the time of her life. She didn't glance Seto's way, though she was painfully aware of him. His cheek pressed against Ashlyng's hair, his tall, lean body molded against her slender one. There was nothing innocent or virginal about Ashlyng's movements, she thought, and was sick with jealousy as she saw the perfect French manicured fingernails caress Seto's bent head.

"I hope you do know he likes you better," Mokuba whispered against her ear. "I wanted you for myself, but I thought the rage he flew into would cause my cute self great bodily harm and so, I conceded."

Anzu pulled back a bit and looked up at him, "well he has an odd way of showing it—if he wants me so much why is he…" Her voice died, "and here I am behaving like a school girl with a crush, jealous of a woman I don't know and wanting a man who clearly belongs to her." She groaned at the hopelessness of the situation.

Mokuba suddenly tugged her close and wiggled his eyebrows. "You do know that I would suffer his wrath if I thought for a moment you would want me as much as I see you want him."

Anzu burst out in laughter, "and what would Elizabeth say?"

Mokuba sighed dramatically, "I would have to let her down gently—she's a good girl and quite sweet. But I suppose it's all for naught—you don't desire the brother of the tycoon… Always the little brother, never the lusted after desired one." He snickered, "maybe it's the blue eyes? Perhaps I should invest in contacts."

The giggles he was receiving from Anzu made him smirk, "ah, there she is. Now this is the Anzu who I know. Don't you dare let that…harpy… get to you. She's superficial and what an egomaniac. There is only room for one ego that big—and Seto holds that title."

"You're not supposed to be making me feel better, I'm determined to feel sorry for myself," she laughed, tossing back her head as Mokuba spun and then dipped her.

"Sorry, but I just can't allow that," Mokuba chimed as he pulled her back up and started guiding her around the floor. "You know he's only staying in leagues with her until the contract is decided? She does have some pull and there is also the fear of her turning on him if he dumps her on her bony-backside."

"Your brother, he confuses me. I mean—he didn't even look at me tonight. Well, he did but it was as if he hated me," she confessed.

"Do you know how amazing you look right now?" Mokuba asked. "There has been a buzz all around the place wondering who exactly you are—some heiress, royalty, undiscovered starlet… You hardly look like you run this resort. I doubt even those you checked in would recognize you. I have no doubt Seto is dying inside because he wants to be the one holding you—and yet he gets to sit there and watch as Otogi acts like a pompous idiot around you."

"You sure know how to make a girl feel better," Anzu confessed. "I never get this way about a man," she suddenly snapped and looked crossed. "He's the only man who has ever made my feelings run so hot and furious…" Her words died as Mokuba gave her a knowing smile.

"You and Seto, oh how I wish I had wagered with Jonouchi about this. I'd give anything to see his expression when the truth is finally revealed," Mokuba dipped her again, purposely dangling her. "Promise me you'll not hold tonight against Seto."

Anzu's blue eyes were wide and blinking in utter confusion.

"Promise me or I shall drop you and there will go your air of mystique," he warned.

Solemnly she nodded and he pulled her back up as the music ended. "There, now was that so bad?" Mokuba snickered as he led her back to the table.

She hadn't noticed when Seto and Ashlyng had left the floor, but there they were, already seated. She was speaking with Otogi and Seto immediately looked up at Anzu, their eyes locking for a brief moment. "You should dance with Anzu, Seto—all of her lessons and such—have enabled her to float on the floor. Maybe she could give you a tip or two. I'm sure Ashlyng's feet will thank you for it."

Ashlyng almost scowled at Mokuba. Quirking an eyebrow, "unless your date has so little confidence in herself that she thinks you'll be swept away by one dance? Hmmm Ashlyng? Are we having issues with our abilities?" Mokuba's violet eyes twinkled in challenge.

Giving Seto's hand a final, lingering touch, Ashlyng watched him rise as he escorted Anzu onto the floor. His arms moved loosely, trying to show how relaxed he was, and yet his body held a tension that denied this, as did his mouth, which was set tightly.

They stood on the floor for a moment in frozen silence. Suddenly, his arms moved around her and she knew in an instant this was a mistake. His nearness set her aflame, and breathing in the warmth of him made her feel weak.

"Relax," he ordered, "I promise not to molest you on the dance floor."

"That's a relief to know."

"A relief for you, but a strain for me," he said unexpectedly.

She was so startled she missed a step, "is that meant as a compliment?"

"A statement of fact," he said dryly. "You do unexpected things to me, Anzu."

"I'm so sorry," she replied sweetly, batting her lashes at him.

"So am I. Usually I'm in full control of my urges," his voice roughened. "You think I want to feel like this about you? I can't even decide if you're a tease or a temptress. I'm wondering if I was insane to send you to Vilma—because the way you look tonight…" He turned his gaze from her and briefly scanned the room. "You're clever, ambitious, fiery, not the sort I—"

"Stop it," Anzu snapped at him, her eyes taking on a wild shade of deep blue. "I'm not interested in your opinion of me." She tried to pull free of him but his grip tightened, one arm clasping her waist like a vice, the other seizing her hand like a shackle. "Let go of me," she hissed.

"No. Not until I'm ready."

The tone of voice he used was unwavering, it told her he had no intention of doing as she asked, and knowing that to struggle further might result in an unpleasant scene, she gave in. For several moments they danced in silence, not moving, but simply shuffling their feet.

"Well," he said, "aren't you going to say anything?"

"About what?"

"My opinion of you."

"It's such a rigid one," she said blandly, "I'd never be able to change it."

"At least you should try. Come on Anzu? Where is that spirit I know you for?"

Tilting her head, she looked up into his face. His expression told her he was in the mood to enjoy a show of strength, and she was determined not to encourage him. Besides, she would die rather than let him know how much his assessment of her had hurt. A tease? A temptress?

"I don't believe in pointless arguments, Kaiba. You're a strong man with strong opinions, and if you think I'm—if you have a particular view of me, then so be it. I couldn't care less what you assume about me. You're not part of my life and never will be."

"Well, that's a bit of spirit anyway," a smirk on his lips, but no hint of a smile in his eyes.

No answer was attempted and silently they danced on. His hold loosened, but when she tried to move, his fingers tightened. Giving into the inevitable, and anxious not to allow the sensual beat of the music to make her more aware of Seto's body than she already was, she forced herself to talk, steering for the one topic she knew would take his mind off her.

"I was surprised to hear you talk about the new technology you acquired. I would have thought you would keep things like that a secret."

"Not at this stage. All of our rivals know we have it. What they don't know is how to harness it themselves."

"How long can you keep this new innovation to yourself? Sooner or later someone will figure out how to copy it."

"They won't need to. We're going to patent it. Then we can grant licenses to anyone who wants to use it. But as of now, the secret is ours and we will cut our bottom line for this particular contract by a—well let's say a substantial amount."

"Which makes you certain to win, when the games end."

"Yes."

"So why—"

"Enough," He gave her that infamous smirk, that caused most to swoon. "Why don't we concentrate on you."

Anzu blinked up at him, unsure about what he meant. "I really have nothing to say," she mumbled, her eyes locking on his.

He quirked an eyebrow, "amusing, because a moment ago you were more than willing to discuss my latest development. I thought I overheard you and Otogi discussing, even toasting his wish for success."

"And what were you and Ashlyng discussing?" Anzu fired back, a flush pinkening her cheeks. "Her diamonds, gown, or perhaps something more intimate?"

The warm chuckle and smile alerted Anzu to her tipped hand.

"Jealous?" He asked, as his fingers stroked her bare lower back, causing a chill to race through her.

"No more than you over Otogi," she countered.

"I should never be accused of such an atrocity. Me jealous of him?" Seto snapped, pulling Anzu a bit closer and drawing a gasp from her.

"You were eavesdropping, wasn't Ashlyng fascinating enough for you?" Anzu asked, her hips curving against his, she was more than pleased when she heard his soft growl of male satisfaction. "Or did you prefer wondering what it would be like…with me?"

Leaning down, his lips brushed against her ear, "I fully intend to have that walk along the beach later, don't think I've forgotten it, Anzu. I just hope this damn thing moves along quickly, so I can further explore this gown of yours. Have I mentioned how it's stirring my imagination?"

"Imaginations are a wonderful thing, and in this gown I won't be able to walk on the beach," she tugged back and tried to look, because she certainly didn't feel, strong.

Seto smiled, a half crooked thing, "that's fine, because at midnight I shall relieve you of this gown, and then I'll take you onto the beach. I've read that wonderful fairy tale to Mokuba."

"You will be left with nothing but a shoe and your thoughts, Prince Charming didn't claim Cinderella at the ball Seto. Maybe you should read that book I had left on your pillow and refresh your memory."

His hand pressed more incessantly against her lower back, his hips grinding against hers a bit more fiercely.

Swallowing hard, Anzu closed her eyes and fought the whimper she was afraid he would hear. "We better get back to the table before we're missed."

Seto allowed a few moments to stare into her eyes. Finally he conceded and nodded, "Hopefully Mokuba will control himself."

Anzu giggled as she slipped her hand into his. Gently he squeezed it, as he pulled her across the crowded floor. It felt so natural and perfect, and her mind began to wander to the events scheduled for the night. Was there a way she could push things along? For some reason the ocean was calling to her.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sure there are errors in there, but I was so excited to get back into this… I needed to post. Yep, when the writing bug bites, it bites hard. Anyway I hope you all enjoy and no, this isn't the end of the evening, but it was so long already. I'm still writing, I haven't stopped, but this seemed a good place to pause. Let me know if I haven't lost my touch…if I did I'm sure I shall hear the crickets chirp in your lack of reviews and interest. 


	14. A Trecherous Riddle

**A/N: **Yes, I know this is a loooong time coming, but life has run away with me. I shall make no promises on when the next chapter will be coming out, but I will say that I am already a few pages into it. College, life and all that stuff in between has my head spinning most days. I can only promise I haven't quite this story and I haven't died, like some of you wrote and asked me.

I do deeply appreciate the reviews and the continuing interest--my favorite hobby is still writing and I hope the release of this chapter has spurned me on to write more and at a faster pace.

**CHAPTER 14**

**_A Trecherous Riddle_**

Was there something more to this night? Something she couldn't even begin to contemplate? Something that had started that day, when Seto Kaiba had walked into the lobby and she had laid blue eyes on him? Biting her lower lip, Anzu tried to hide the thoughts of her wicked mind, as she slipped into the seat between Otogi and Elizabeth.

Mokuba had that knowing Kaiba smirk on his face, she was certain he had knowledge of her frame of mind. She wanted to kick him—hard. However, missing and kicking Elizabeth would have left too many questions.

Seto's eyes wandered around the table, allowing himself a long stare at Anzu—would be unacceptable. Instead, he frowned and pretended to be interested in the salad. After a few moments of pushing around the greens, he placed the fork down.

"No appetite?" Ashlyng cooed.

"Not for what's before me," he explained in a bored tone.

Ashlyng smiled, believing it was a play on words and it meant he was wanting her. However, his eyes, which so matched the ocean he longed to be before, only wished to focus on one woman—and it, most assuredly, wasn't his date. Anzu's cheeks were tinged with pink, when she realized how she was affecting the man she couldn't keep her dreams from straying to. Using her fork to push around her own salad, she struck up a conversation with Elizabeth.

"So, what do you think of the wine awards so far?" Anzu asked the girl beside her, who then had to lean in, in order to hear over the loud babblings around the room.

"I think everything looks beautiful and the women…the gowns…just everything…" The girl gushed and sighed, leaning closer to Anzu, and in a quiet voice, she expressed how handsome Mokuba looked.

Anzu couldn't help but smile as the girl giggled and blushed and then continued on about how romantic her date was. Something in her mind took her back to when Mokuba was a child. Wild, unruly hair, always those violet eyes, and so doting on a brother that had been elevated to hero status—that had been Mokuba the child. Two seats away from her, next to Elizabeth, sat a man. Anzu shook her head slightly, their childhood seemed like another lifetime ago. He hadn't been hardened by terrifying experiences, and thanks to Seto, he had been rounded and kept safe and…

"Penny for your thoughts?" Otogi asked, slipping his hand over hers. Anzu jumped at the warm breath against her neck, without even thinking, she jerked her hand away from his. Kaiba smirked at the subconscious reaction, Otogi frowned and quirked an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Anzu shrugged, feeling a bit silly, "you took me by surprise."

Otogi's hand tried to settle on hers again, but she whisked it away and placed it on her clutch, which was on her lap. Turning back to Elizabeth, she attempted to ignore the man to her left.

"Enjoy him, but keep him in line too—" Anzu offered, a grin on her lips, "I knew him as a child and he always tried to get away with things. Don't encourage that behavior in him as an adult."

Mokuba heard Anzu's words and placed a hand on his chest, his face distorted in shock. "Anzu! You're insulting me?! After all I've done for you?" Mokuba offered n an exaggerated voice filled with angst.

Slowly Anzu rose, causing all the men at the table to push out their own chairs and rise. She smiled at the elegant, gentlemanly gesture.

"You always gave me palpitations when you were small, I was terrified you would end up getting yourself killed, you were always trying to be a parent to your older brother—" Anzu let the words hang as Mokuba threw his head back in laughter.

"Yes, Seto tried to get me killed on numerous occasions. I think he knew as soon as I was old enough I would be more than a brother—I would be competition…" Mokuba smiled crookedly.

Anzu shook her head. How many women succumbed to that smile? How many girls swooned and fanned themselves over a simple look from this boy—who was now a wolf?

"I have no doubt you threaten your brother's sense of," and she turned to see Seto's blue eyes fastened on her, "comfort…" Anzu smiled as she cast a glance towards Mokuba, "Now if you will all excuse me for a few moments…" Coughing slightly, she left the table. She had an urgent need to get away from the looming atmosphere.

This was turning out to be quite a night, her head was spinning slightly and it had nothing to do with the few sips of champagne she had indulged in. It was the light, the company, the men, the women too and…Seto… In a word he was disrupting every rational thought in her organized mind. How did he manage to affect her? Damn how it made her lose her senses. She was no longer in school, and yet she felt as if she had a crush on him.

Bypassing the restroom, she made her way out the back doors to the pool. Air would be a good thing, so would quiet and peace. Honestly, she had no idea what she really needed, but this would be a good place to breathe and recoup her losses.

* * *

He stood in the shadows, thankful for the dark and the tranquility. There didn't seem to be a moment when the pressure was less than suffocating. The strangle of everything was beginning to take a toll on him, and if he was told he had to wait just one more minute—he felt as if he would explode. The roar of the ocean brought him back to reality, and the sky above him, he realized, was the same that shone down over everyone. How was his life pandemonium, while everyone else seemed to just enjoy and…

The back door opening caught his attention. No one had been out here since the cocktail hour had ended. It had been, in a word, nice.

Something in the back of his mind made him imagine it would be one of the busboys, or waiters, maybe a couple looking to escape to a private corner for a few stolen moments. What he didn't expect was her. The gown she wore was simple but so elegant, clinging to her body, with just a hint of glittering crystals scattered across the fabric, lightly tracing her very feminine curves. The slit up the front showed off spectacular legs, the legs of a dancer, the low back, showed off perfect alabaster skin. Had he ceased breathing for a moment or two? His eyes slipped up and down her form, drinking in every nuance that uniquely belonged to her. Even the train seemed to shimmer as it glided behind, making her seem more ethereal than real.

Who was she, first of all—secondly, why was she alone? What man would let this magnificent creature escape his arms for even a moment? Standing slowly, he moved, graceful and cat-like towards the beauty.

The night air caressed her skin sweetly, tinged with salt carried on an ocean breeze. Dancing with Seto had stirred her mind and her body, and did nothing for her confidence. She crumbled, it seemed, the moment she stepped into his arms. Not that he had seemed to wish to let her go, not a hint more than she wished to be free. Shaking her head, she looked up at the cover of deep, dark velvet blue sky. Night by the ocean was something that one had to experience to completely understand. The way several small clouds skirted across the sky and how the moon seemed larger, hanging like a prayer amongst a thousand jewels.

Walking around several small puddles, caused by children splashing earlier in the day, she made her way to the railing, which over looked the dunes and the beach below them. A nice wind was blowing through the dunes, causing the beach grass to bend and shudder. One had to smile at the peace they could discover here. The solace, it did make her almost feel better—almost.

If only she were the one on his arm, in his life… She didn't know Ashlyng, but she damn well knew the girl didn't deserve Seto. How could she? Did she know his past, his history? The way his adopted father had been so cruel? The way he had pulled up walls to never allow hurt in again? She knew him then, she liked to think she was one of the only ones who truly did know him. Jonouchi loved to fight with him, Yugi…Yugi knew there was good in Seto as well. Mokuba, well, Mokuba was proof—a heart was sincerely beating in that chest, a heart she could see herself caring for.

Her fingers stroked a few loosely blowing strands of hair behind an ear.

"Hello?" He called out, waiting for her to turn, but instead, she stood regally, her side to him, no trace of acknowledgement.

"Excuse me?" He tried again, getting closer and catching the scent of her perfume on the air. Like her, it was crisp and clean, nothing overbearing and choking—more so as the scent of jasmine reluctant to release the night breeze.

"Nice night isn't it?" A warm masculine voice whispered next to her.

Anzu jumped and turned quickly. Stepping back, she caught her heel in the small train of her gown and nearly fell backwards. Firm, strong hands reached out, grabbing her, as she blinked up into a pair of warm golden, brown eyes.

"Are you okay Miss…" He let the word linger, hoping for her to fill in the blank.

Blinking several times rapidly, she tried to think of who this man was. If he had been a hotel guest, surely she would recognize him, right?

"I would hate to have to douse you with a bucket of cold water if you fainted, so please don't," he assured her in a soothing, joking way.

"Anzu," she whispered finally.

He smiled, "so the angel does have a voice." He chuckled and continued to hold her.

"And you are?" She asked, still reeling from the shock he had given. Slowly, her senses were regained and she managed to move her foot, freeing it from the puddle of silk she had nearly tripped over.

Shaking his head, he released her with reluctance, but kept his hand on her elbow, "are you alright?"

Nodding, she giggled, "you took me by complete surprise. I thought I was alone out here and then suddenly I—you were there and, you startled me. You shouldn't sneak up on a girl like that. If I was higher strung than I already am—I would have had a heart attack, or I would have lashed out and decked you."

He laughed, "I'll bear that in mind next time—but I didn't sneak up on you. I did call out to you twice, but I suppose you didn't hear me. I think you were lost in your own little world. Did you have a nice trip through your own thoughts?" His thumb absently caressed the bare skin of her arm.

She nodded and managed a smile, brushing the same, insistent stray lock of hair from her cheek. Disheveled—that was the word someone could use on her now, she frowned.

The man looked at her, taking in her porcelain skin, bright blue eyes—which burned with intelligence, the color of her gown—lingering between midnight blue and deep amethyst—which only served to make her shine all the more. Anzu…that was the name she had given him.

Who was she?

"My thoughts were, and are chaotic and jumbled. I don't know what the heck I'm doing here at this engagement. I mean, honestly, the man I'm with isn't the man—" and then she paused. Why was she spilling her thoughts to this man? "I'm sorry, I'm babbling. It must be the champagne."

He smiled warmly at her, shaking his head slightly. "Sometimes it's so much easier to talk to a stranger," he looked to his left, back towards the door which led to the party inside, "being surrounded by people pretending and faking their every move. It can be daunting and quite annoying after the first five or so minutes."

Anzu nodded and gave a half smile, "I hate fake people."

He chuckled, "then that's why you're out here—because they're in there."

Taking a deep breath, she inhaled the scent of the ocean air, a tinge of salt on her lips—this was so much better and less claustrophobic. "You never did tell me your name," her eyes turned back to him as she quirked an eyebrow in mock challenge.

Taking the hand from her arm, he ran it through his dark sandy colored hair. "If I told you my name, you would fall to your knees in awe and I hate the star-struck type." His voice was laced with an arrogant confidence that was completely false.

Smiling at him, "No, that wouldn't make me fall to my knees, but I have a feeling your ego—that could send me falling onto my backside."

He smiled again at her and shook his head, "very well, if you need my name—it's a simple one—Sam." He smirked.

She shook her head and giggled again, "Alright, simply Sam. I don't recognize your name or your face. This is odd for me, and doesn't quite boost my confidence. I take pride in knowing all, or most of the guests staying at my hotel."

"Your hotel?" He asked, giving a low whistle as he turned to look the hotel up and down, "you own this place?"

"No, I run this place, though someday I would love to own a chain of fine resorts. However, that's a dream I won't achieve anytime soon." She paused, leaning onto the railing. With a long, strained sigh, she continued, "then again, owning this place would come with a whole other set of headaches. I'm excellent with managing—I think I'll stick to that."

He nodded in deep thought, "sometimes it's easier not to be the one who owns, and just be the one who runs and manages. However, aspiring to something greater than one's self…"

"What do you do, Sam?" She asked, as she turned, now resting her elbows on the rail, giving her full attention to the man.

"If you ever have insomnia—seek me out and I'll tell you what I do. It will bore you to absolute tears, I promise," slipping his hands into his pockets, he shrugged. "It's all I can do from going insane with the tedium of it all. I'm not fortunate like you—meeting dozens of new people daily, hearing about exotic places, I bet people from all over the world walk through the front doors."

"And everyone has a complaint and an argument," Anzu quickly slipped in. "You're making it seem far too glamorous. If you knew how I have to make beds when things get hectic, when too many of my staff call in sick—you would be far less inclined to quit your day job and take over mine."

"Is that so?" He shook his head and folded his arms over his chest, sizing her up and down. "How would you like to go over the same things, day in and out…just waiting for the next best thing to come along and boot you out? To try to be original and enigmatic and perfect? To be judged on your work, the work of the people with you and constantly waiting for a knife to be stabbed in the back?"

"Toxic huh?" She smiled, "and here you made me think it was boring, it sounds like you're a secret agent by your words."

"If that's a job offer, I'll take it," he smiled.

"Are you here alone?" It suddenly occurred to her that he could be missed by his date.

Smiling, he shook his head, making his hair looked ruffled and completely charming. "I'm dateless, sad fact of life. However, your date must be missing you by now, I know I would be sending out the military looking for you."

Rolling her eyes, Anzu stood up straight—abandoning her slump against the rail. "My date," she laughed at the absurdity of being with Otogi, again, "is an old friend—we have no need of one another except for someone's arm to cling to. He doesn't even dance well, and if he talks about himself one more time tonight I think I'll scream."

Sam chuckled and tsked, "this seems too strange, I mean, you here with a man you don't wish to be with and me here alone, pretty much by choice."

Anzu shrugged, "you really couldn't find a date? I mean, you're very nice…"

Placing a hand on his chest he wore a very pained expression, "Ouch, 'nice,' what a horrible word to use on a man. Are you trying to deflate what is left of my self confidence?"

Biting her lower lip, she shook her head, "not at all, it's just—it seems odd you would be alone. Surely, there would have to be someone you could at least, maybe dance with?"

Holding out his hand, he glanced to the door, which could at any minute open. "On that note I think I will have to leave you to your own devices. Can I ask a simple favor of you?"

She shrugged, "sure, why not?"

"Anzu, would you save a dance for me, maybe not for tonight—but for another time, perchance?" He asked as she slipped her delicate hand in his.

She nodded, "certainly, and thank you for the distraction, I really needed it."

"It was my pleasure, purely my pleasure," lifting her hand, he brought it to his lips, brushing a kiss along her skin.

"Goodnight…Sam," she smiled as he nodded to her and walked off, back into the shadows where he had emerged from.

Sighing into the night, and then closing her eyes for a moment she turned to look back at the doors she had emerged from not too long ago. Oh how she detested the idea of being smothered by Otogi and forced to watch Seto with Ashlyng. Maybe she wouldn't even be missed. Then again, if Mokuba was as bad as she thought him to be—he would remind Seto once every minute that she was missing.

Taking a few tentative steps, she walked towards the door.

* * *

"Hmmmm," Mokuba looked around the table in mock confusion, "I think we're missing someone." Looking at his watch, he frowned, "Anzu has been gone for quite awhile, hasn't she?" Turning and looking over his left, and then his right shoulder, he finally settled and shrugged. "Does anyone think she could get lost in the hotel she runs? Or maybe…she found something more interesting than her date?" Chuckling he quickly added, "like a potted plant that needs watering." 

Otogi chuckled, "I see you have inherited more than just your money—it seems you have your brother's dry sense of humor. Sad how two DNA sharing creatures can both be so…dull."

Elizabeth giggled, "potted plant," she repeated and turned to Mokuba, "I'm afraid if she came across a particularly parched fichus, we might have lost her for the night. Then again, Anzu is always getting on the staff's back when it comes to weeds—perhaps she decided to rid herself of a rather…" He voice lingered for a moment before her gentle eyes turned to Otogi, "large and suffocating one?"

The smirk on Mokuba's face made Elizabeth's cheeks flush pink. "Have I mentioned how stunning you look tonight? And how I admire a girl with wit?" Leaning in slowly, Mokuba gently kissed the corner of her mouth. The blush on her cheeks nearly matched the color of her very red dress.

Allowing a small, and delicate, cough, after the kiss had ended, Elizabeth pressed her fingertips to her mouth, "excuse me," she smiled at Mokuba through lowered lashes. Her insides felt like a million butterflies had taken to flight, fluttering through her in a myriad of emotions—all good, all very good. His violet eyes held hers for a few moments longer, then his hand slipped onto hers.

* * *

Seto shook his head slightly, he knew his brother was quite the charmer and it never ceased to amaze him how quickly Mokuba could work a spell. It was akin to a perfectly timed and rehearsed take over. Lifting his glass of Bordeaux, he took a sip and scanned the room for the illusive Mazaki. Where had she disappeared to? It had appeared she was taking a simple trip to do what ever it was that women do…but now she was officially missing. Had she decided to ditch Otogi? Taking another sip of wine he fought the urge to chuckle. It would be too delicious if she had abandoned her date. Though, honestly, he never believed Otogi had a right to be in the same room with Anzu. 

"Seto?" Ashlyng repeated a third time, as she tugged at his jacket. "What can be so interesting?" She fumed, in a very low, but grating voice.

"Hmm?" Seto blinked and then turned to her, barely acknowledging her anger.

"You're completely ignoring me. Did I do something? Or maybe, not do something?" She put on her cutest pout, folded her arms across her chest and completely expected his arm to drape around her shoulders at any moment.

Seto scanned the room again, looking for any sign of—

A firm elbow to his ribs immediately interrupted his thoughts. Reaching down, he rubbed the place Ashlyng had struck with her bony arm. "Is something wrong?" He asked her in a bored, and yet oh so irritated tone.

She moved in closer to him, and he obligatorily leaned down to her. "You've been ignoring me all night—except for that one dance. Your mind has been everywhere but on us," she growled in an accusatory tone.

He shrugged, mildly annoyed by her pitch, but too bored to really care. "I have the contract on my mind, it's all I can think about right now. Perhaps after it gets settled," his eyes met and held hers, "perhaps after it gets settled I'll be more…free." His mind spun with that glorious revelation, free meant he would no longer be tied down by the contract—he would have it in his back pocket. However, free also meant he would have the ability to pursue a certain brunette, and he was determined and eager to engage in that delectable hunt.

"So you're saying once this whole business thing is said and done, you'll be less preoccupied?" Ashlyng cooed.

A non-committal shrug was all he could muster for the blonde at his side. That simple gesture meant so much more to her than it did to him, for her it meant a possible commitment, a forging ahead relationship. For him, well, it meant something entirely different.

"Well then, I suppose I'll have to talk to Daddy about forcing things along," she stated simply.

Blue eyes turned and looked down at her, with skepticism, "You've fed that line to me before so many times, that I'm quite full and must politely decline the offer."

Her green eyes snapped up at him, insult apparent, "How can you say that Seto? You know I've always had your best interest at heart," she quickly wrapped her arms around his, and gave her best doe eyes.

* * *

Mokuba noticed the way Ashlyng was clinging to Seto's arms. Thankfully he hadn't eaten anything substantial yet, or he would be revisiting it right about now. Did she have to be such a clinging, whiney little… Oh how he hated to insult the female gender, it happened to be the sex he was most intrigued with. Women to him held such intrigue and wonder, their batting lashes, hair flips, the way their scents lingered even when they were no longer there, he allowed a smile to slip across his lips. 

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked him, her hand gently squeezed his in a show of concern.

He nodded and leaned down so he could whisper against her ear, "I'm afraid my brother's date typically brings out the worst in me." He used the opportunity to kiss her behind her ear, and was rewarded when she shivered slightly.

Turning to him, her eyes searched his deep twilight colored eyes. "I don't understand what your brother sees in her, not that's it's my place to say anything," she explained in a hushed tone only Mokuba could hear. "She comes here a lot, to the hotel, most of the staff—including me, have had to deal with her demands and temper. She isn't very polite."

Slipping a finger under her chin, Mokuba tilted Elizabeth's face up. "You happen to be very sweet, and calling her impolite is an understatement. Trust me on that one."

Biting her lower lip, she smiled at him. "I had a feeling she wasn't exactly a humanitarian, but the staff has a tendency to talk and, when it comes to her, the talk is never positive."

Chuckling, Mokuba moved closer to Elizabeth's mouth, "I feel as if I asked, you would allow secrets to tumble from your lips about my brother's dear starlet-wanna-be."

Elizabeth gave a small smirk, pressing her forehead to Mokuba's, "let's just say if you asked me to align the staff to make her life a slight bit more than miserable, there would be a room full of volunteers."

Moving just slightly so he could taste her lips, Mokuba savored the taste of wine on her. He was a bit disappointed that she wouldn't part them, but he enjoyed her essence all the same. "I may hold you to that guarantee," he whispered against her mouth when the kiss broke.

"It would be my pleasure Mokuba. I'm all for tripping up those who think they are more deserving than they actually are. No one should slap a person down simply because they feel they're superior. Money doesn't make anyone superior, or inferior—it's how you treat others that reflects on a person. Sadly, I think the only reflection," her eyes flickered towards Ashlyng, "she likes is her own in the mirror."

Shaking his head, Mokuba sighed, "I fear you're right, which is so very sad. A person with her money and power could have done so many positive things, but there she sits—snapping her fingers and ordering people around from her self-imposed throne."

A smile suddenly stroked across his lips, a whimsical one. It left Elizabeth slightly breathless, "if I can count on you and the staff…" Mokuba began in a softer tone.

* * *

"You know, you doubt me so often Seto, you're apt to give a girl an inferiority complex," Ashlyng countered, as she gently walked her fingers up the front of his tuxedo. 

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, he looked down at her sternly, "you make promises all of the time and every one I see fall by the wayside. Perhaps I no longer want your promises, but if you can show me you honestly mean what you say…" He allowed her to nod and smile.

"Do you recall that night in Paris?" She giggled as she pressed her body closer to his side, "I think I came through with every promise I made, heck I think I also threw in a few extras."

He nodded, "you did, but since that time I feel as if you've been leading me on an endless chase of my own tail." He frowned, "and you know how I hate being toyed with. I'm all for a good strategy, but if there is no point I soon tire and annihilate my obstacle."

Pulling back, she looked to his face and searched his eyes, "Seto?"

Looking briefly out of the corner of his own, he shrugged. "Unfortunately, losing this contract would mean my returning to Domino—where I would place myself into a very rigorous schedule of product development and improvement."

She narrowed her eyes, slightly, not wishing to tip her hand at all, "then I would be forced to follow you, and I would stay by your side while you allowed your creative genius to flow."

He smirked, "you would be willing to forfeit the spotlight you so enjoy? I wouldn't be hopping off to Rome, Madrid or Paris anymore. It would be low key and underground. I doubt I would wish to be in the public's view at all. Hell, they could even begin referring to me as a hermit. How could I be out charming you when my mind would be clouded with worry?"

Ashlyng giggled, "you do love to tease me…you almost had me there for a moment or two."

He shook his head, "I think, after tonight, I'll have to place more energy and effort into Kaiba Corp. Obviously, I'm missing an angle. If my innovative idea had truly perked interest I'm sure I would have heard something by now—correct?" He looked to her, deadpan.

Pulling away slightly and letting her hands drop from his arm, she pouted, "Daddy really needs to get this whole thing moving. I would hate to think I would be forced to endure time without you by my side. I'll talk to him tonight; he's in here somewhere—probably talking to Mr. Douds even as we sit and flirt."

Seto rolled his eyes, unnoticed by her. Ashlyng's worth seemed to hang on her influence at this point. The time he spent with her really was purely to further his corporation. He knew he could gain this contract without her, but it would be so much easier if she simply pushed this to the front burner instead of letting it simmer in the back. Mokuba had been right; then again, he never did put much worth in her. She has been using him—but he had been using her as well. In this world of high stakes and higher profit margins, no prisoners were taken.

The waiters slowly began to circle the tables, as if in a perfectly synchronized dance, collecting the used plates and then placing down the main course. The lights were lowered and the candles on the tables were lit. Even while Elizabeth and Mokuba whispered to one another and sat close, more wine was poured to fill the glasses with another flight.

Otogi stewed, by himself; too proud to go out and seek the woman he had come with—who now had seemed to have abandoned him at this table with one of his most hated rivals. Seto Kaiba sat back, with a new air of domination. Ashlyng would do her best to spin a web around her father, hopefully ensuring a quick resolution to contract proceedings, and then he would simply cut ties and go after whom he really desired.

The chair next to Otogi sat empty, a fine porcelain china plate, with filet mignon, was getting cold. And yet, Anzu was nowhere in sight.

Seto enjoyed this game, this… riddle. Would dear, loyal, Anzu forsake her date? Had she realized just what an idiot this amateur was? Otogi had little business sense, honestly—the man had no right to enter this competition. What could he possibly wow Stellar Syntec with? A new computer program that looked like a pair of useless dice? He wondered what Otogi had placed on the bargaining table, but then again, why worry himself with competition that didn't truly exist? No, Otogi wasn't his competition for this contract and he sure as hell wasn't competition for Anzu.

Scanning the room again, his eyes lingered possessively on each doorway, the moment she walked in—he would know it.


	15. Thank You Thomas Jefferson

**_A/N:_** This was a looooong time coming, but it is quite lengthy and detailed. I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know if anyone is still out there, because I have been horribly neglectful...all my fault. I have no divine excuses, but I do apologise-profusely.

**_CHAPTER 15_**

**_Thank You Thomas Jefferson..._**

"So," Mokuba smiled as he leaned closer to Elizabeth, "tell me—do you know anything about wine? Heck, do you even like it?" He asked as he swirled the deep burgundy liquid around in the deep, glass goblet.

Seto tilted his head slightly as he watched the girl's expression change from a smile to a blank look of boredom. It didn't seem as if wine was anything she was entertained with, had she even taken a sip? He looked to the empty, still unturned glasses before her and realized she hadn't tried a drop. He almost laughed at the thought of her being sober and having to put up with Mokuba. Mokuba was always easier to handle with a few sips of anything to calm the nerves—his own anyway.

The blonde sighed softly and took the glass from Mokuba's fingertips and she swirled the glass, as if trying to decipher exactly what the fascination was. Looking at the liquid she shook her head. "I've never much enjoyed the idea of wine. I think it's an outlet for people to be pompous. I mean, honestly, wine is grape juice isn't it? And fermented? A deliciously fancy word for rotted—?"

Seto actually smirked at her observations. He was thankful Ashlyng wasn't at the table to argue with the pure and simple logic. He also liked the way Mokuba was looking at her in utter confusion.

"So, no wine for you, not even champagne?" Mokuba asked.

"Fancy bubbles in fermented grape juice is still…" she let her words linger. Suddenly she seemed to consider something, some deep thought, something that seemed to be bothering her.

Both Kaiba brothers allowed their attention to be focused on the girl, almost completely. Neither sure of what she would have to say, but both apparently in need of hearing whatever it was. Amusingly enough, she had no idea how she held their interest. Lifting one of the empty wine glasses, she held it up to the light and smiled—a simple thing, which caused both men to quirk an eyebrow. Was she seeing something they didn't?

"When Miss. Maz—," she paused, her eyes momentarily settling on Seto, "when Anzu and I were discussing the plans for this awards party, the chef told me a very interesting story, and it made me realize how wine is…" She shrugged and placed the glass back down on the table. "It seems a very silly hobby to me, personally. I mean, I understand how some could enjoy it and love it—but it just seems so wasteful."

Seto leaned a bit closed and repeated her last word, "wasteful?"

Looking to him, she allowed her eyes to skim over his face, which seemed a lot softer, more relaxed, ever since Ashlyng had wandered away. She nodded, "yes, wasteful."

"How so?" He asked, now wishing to hear her logic, even if she had agreed to be Mokuba's date—possibly there was some intelligence floating around in her mind. Why did it matter? He had no idea, perhaps because she had tossed in Anzu's name…

She shrugged, gave Seto half a smile and then turned to Mokuba, "I'm sure you know of Malcolm Forbes?" She then turned to Seto and watched as he gave a slight nod, if only to indicate he was listening. "Well, Malcolm Forbes once bought a bottle of wine at auction for over $150,000. It was supposedly from the vineyards of Thomas Jefferson and reportedly bottled in 1787," she explained.

Mokuba chuckled, "The chef gave you a history lesson on wine because he knew you didn't appreciate rotten grape juice?"

Elizabeth ignored the quip and turned her attention back to Seto. "He took this prized bottle and put it on display. Needless to say, from working at this resort, I know wine is stored in the dark cellars, on its side and kept cool for a reason. Unfortunately, strong lights and the wrong display angle made the cork dry out and fall into the bottle. It was thrown away, discarded because of poor judgement. No one was able to enjoy it, all of that history and potential was wasted." She paused, letting the silence slip around the three of them, despite the light music in the background. "I've been trying to figure out why it was displayed like that. Maybe for bragging rights, possibly it was to impress someone? In the end it made no difference, it was poured away like spoiled milk."

"I don't understand," Mokuba looked at her in complete confusion, was there a moral he was missing in this story? "You don't like wine because it's moldy fruit and yet you seem sad at the loss of this particular bottle—you're an enigma Elizabeth."

Her eyes finally left Seto's face at Mokuba's words. With a simple shrug she let out a girlish giggle, "if I were an enigma—wouldn't you be dancing with me instead of talking about nonsense?"

Taking her in his arms never sounded like a better idea. Standing, he held his hand down to her and she slipped her own into it—loving how the warmth of his fingers felt like a cozy glove in the middle of winter. Looking back at Seto, she gave him a weak smile, "If you'll excuse us?" He nodded and sat back, his eyes returning to the wineglass that started the discussion.

* * *

Anzu let the doors shut behind her, closing out the peaceful night and stars in the heavens. It was time to return to the party. The music had died, now only a soft undercurrent of classical music could be faintly detected. Dinner was being served. She couldn't help but roll her eyes and sigh. Why had she agreed? Returning to Otogi just sounded like a bad idea—a horrible idea. 

"Miss. Mazaki," one of the headwaiters called out to Anzu, stopping her in her tracks.

Turning to look at him, she quirked an eyebrow in surprise. "Is something wrong?"

The look of frustration on his face spoke volumes. "The staff has been looking for you. We checked your table, but you weren't there." He looked behind her to the doors leading to the outside, no one had checked by the pools. "Francois is throwing a fit in the kitchen. I hate to bother you, I mean, I know you're on a date and all but the staff also knows how you wanted tonight to run flawlessly."

Shaking her head in disdain, she shrugged in hopelessness. If this party came off with a hitch she would have trouble booking big corporate events in the future. It wouldn't be good for business; it wouldn't be good for her reputation. Closing her eyes tightly, she let out a held breath and nodded, "very well, I'll go to the kitchen and try to calm Francois down—could you please go and tell my…" she paused. Calling Otogi her date sounded more than wrong, it sounded downright ludicrous. That ship had sailed and she never wanted to be on deck again. "Could you please tell, Ryuji Otogi, the man I accompanied that I'm not sure how long I'll be detained?" She asked, trying to sound as disinterested as possible. This could actually be the best of all worlds, a ticket to freedom from a man she didn't want to be with.

The man nodded, as he headed towards the reception.

"Oh wait!" Anzu called out, halting the waiter in his steps. He turned around to look at her, even as she worried her lower lip with her teeth, a slight tilt to his head. "Don't tell him where I am—please. All I need is him coming after me. Francois doesn't sound pleased, and a stranger in his kitchen would do nothing to help me deal with the man." The waiter nodded and then pushed open the doors to the room, allowing the music to swell slightly for Anzu, before it was muted when the doors closed.

Time to go into the kitchens and see what the drama was.

She walked down the hall to her left, and then through a door marked only for employees. Entering the vast kitchens, she shook her head and asked for strength and patience. Francois was so fickle and such, but the man was pure genius with the culinary arts. He had a right to be cantankerous, rude even, however, she wished that he hadn't chosen tonight to throw a fit. Too much was riding on this, too many conglomerates and companies would look at this engagement to decide if they wished to hold a function here. If the head chef decided not to serve—it would prove incompetence on a large-scale basis. Fingers would point to hotel management, and she was hotel management. Her eyes rolled. Clearing her throat, she walked into the prep area and looked for the man she needed to see most.

Francois was holding a clipboard, his eyes intent as a hawk's. There seemed to be no link from him to the active scene. Anzu's eyes glanced around and noted the bustle and hurry of every employee. Nothing seemed to be amiss, and dinner was being served—where was the issue that threatened to bring things to a screeching halt?

"Francois?" Anzu asked in a voice that sounded pathetically timid. What was wrong with her tonight?

Her first attempt was ignored, so she took a few steps closer and cleared her throat. "Francois?" She tried again, in a stronger timbre and was rewarded with a slight amount of his attention.

"Ma chère amie," he said in almost a half interested voice, "Now is not the time for you to be in here. I am desperately trying to get my incompetent staff to prepare for the dessert portion of the meal. However, with their lack of heart and intelligence—I fear most of the work will fall on my shoulders." He paused for a moment, looking up at her with a half smile, "you do know my shoulders are not broad enough to carry these worthless, inadequate imbeciles…"

Placing her fingertips to her lips, Anzu giggled at his clipped French and scathing, but in-control tirade. Where was the issue here?

"What masterpiece have you come up with for dessert?" Anzu asked as she closed her eyes and sniffed delicately at the confection filled air of the kitchen.

Francois chuckled and placed the clipboard down, "you are a little beggar aren't you?"

Shrugging and looking like an innocent cherub, Anzu pouted, "I thought you liked the fact that I was your biggest fan?"

He shook his head and sighed deeply, "you use me for my cooking abilities."

"No, I use you to hear your French accent—it is quite appealing. Your food is," she held up her hand in a flat manner and wiggled it back and forth, "only so-so."

"Mon Dieu!" Francois exclaimed, as his eyes widened.

She giggled again and pushed past him. The pastry chefs were working on the delicate tarts, cakes and petit fours. Rows of fresh fruit, melted chocolate, blown sugar, and meringues were a feast for the eyes.

One of the staff leaned into her and whispered, "he was a bear just a few moments ago—it seems someone ruined his champagne sorbet. However, when the waiting staff said they were going to fetch you—he calmed almost instantly."

Anzu couldn't help but giggle when she thought of being a calming influence on the moody chef. With ease, she walked around the preparation tables and looked over the shoulders of the sous-chef and his legion of pastry chefs. It was amazing how intricately they worked. Oh how she wanted to take a piece of pastry and devour it. Her tummy rumbled and she realized she was hungry. Missing dinner had its advantage—no more drama at the table, however, it also left her famished.

Walking meekly back to Francois, her cheeks tinged in pink, she cleared her throat. "I haven't had dinner yet," she whispered without him even acknowledging her presence. "I was so interested in helping out, that I forgot dinner was being served."

Frowning deeply, Francois looked down on her slightly bowed head. "You know I would not act badly around you—and that is why you came into the kitchens? No?" He asked, feeling a bit like a child being reprimanded by his mother.

Shaking her head, Anzu smiled up at him. "You're more than fully capable of handling everything in here. It was simply brought to my understanding that several of my guests were quite demanding and wearing on your nerves. I wanted to let you know that I have faith in you, as a chef, but more importantly as my friend."

He nodded, "Oui, I am your friend and as such, mon ami, I will make sure you are very well taken care of."

Within moments Anzu was sitting at Francois's desk, eating a dinner fit for a queen. Yes, she had missed out on socializing with the people at her table. They had probably continued to bicker even after she left. This was so much better. Sitting back in the chair, she sighed and took a sip of wine from her glass. The kitchen staff was no longer being harassed, Francois was almost chipper, and everything was sailing along on a surface that was as smooth as glass.

* * *

Seto longed to sneer at Otogi and deliver a very curt, "I told you so," but he didn't have the chance. After the waiter had come to the table to explain that his date had no intention of coming back, the sniveling excuse of a man, slunk away into the hotel. Well, he didn't exactly slink, more like storm, but the slink adjective was more suited to Otogi in Kaiba's mind. 

Glancing around the ballroom he noticed his own wayward date. He rolled his eyes as he thought about how much time the girl spent grooming herself. How long had it been since she had excused herself from the table and disappeared to, 'fix herself'? Yes, she had used the excuse of wanting to look her best for his sake, but he knew she merely wished to be perfection for herself. He had begun to wonder if the girl hadn't skipped off, like Anzu.

He flipped his wrist over and looked to his watch, noting that she had been gone for quite a bit. To top it off, on a second inspection of the room, he spotted that she was now standing and talking to several men. Kaiba noticed the way she flipped her hair, held her body and blatantly flirted—without even meaning to, or was it deliberate? It was all so very obvious, but to the untrained eye—she was simply being friendly. Had he ever fallen for her charms? He seriously began to have doubts about anything he felt for her. When was the last time they had engaged in actual deep conversation? Something relating to life, or politics, not the latest gossip or her fashion sense. Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes, when had he initiated conversation? His eyes wandered to her again and yes, he had to admit she was beautiful—but beauty was fleeting, as was success if it wasn't nurtured.

Mokuba and Elizabeth returned to the table in a breathless manner. An eyebrow was raised in their direction as Mokuba burst out laughing at his brother's surprise.

Pulling out Elizabeth's chair, the girl practically threw herself into it, gasping and giggling. Mokuba quickly slipped into his seat beside her, his chair was noticeably closer to the girl's and his arm immediately slipped around the back of it. Tucking a stray lock of honey blonde hair behind her ear, Mokuba leaned in and kissed her cheek. Blushing, she bit her lower lip and looked up at him through lowered lashes.

Oh, how badly Kaiba wished to offer the couple a room, but he held his tongue and made a distasteful face at the two.

"Oh Seto," Mokuba snapped, "lighten up. If you had a girl who could dance as well as Elizabeth, and looked as beautiful—you'd be kissing her cheek and cooing over her too."

Kaiba's eyes widened, "I don't coo." He said the words with pauses in between each, looking so horrified at the thought that Elizabeth started giggling all over again.

"Of course you don't big brother—because you're with the wrong woman." Mokuba looked over towards where Ashlyng had gathered a crowd of interested suitors, and shook his head. He used his chin to motion in the direction of his gaze. "Look at her, if she were anymore…flirtatious…she would be providing prices." His last word was ground out.

No, he didn't like Ashlyng for many reasons. It stemmed from the girl's obvious lack of self-esteem, which in and of itself would have been fine—normal almost—who liked someone with a huge ego, but Ashlyng wielded her need like a sword. There was always someone left crying as Ashlyng elevated herself and crushed her competition. She was cold, calculating, and manipulative and he hated it—he hated it for Seto. His brother, though seemingly full of pride and self-confidence, had issues. Mokuba knew it, had seen it, and he didn't like how Ashlyng preyed upon him.

Naturally, Seto believed it was a mutual thing. He used her for a business advantage, and she used him for the boost it gave to her public appearance. Mokuba was very skeptical, he could see there was a veil up around the girl and he was determined to yank it down. Seto was no ass she could dangle a carrot before. Silently he cursed the shrew.

"Hmmm," Mokuba rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I wonder what Anzu is doing. I mean, I know she may have used business as an excuse to leave—but I wonder if Otogi didn't drive her away."

Elizabeth nodded, "she doesn't really like him does she? I noticed she jerked her hand from him, and when he did touch her—well, the look on her face was anything but appreciative." Shaking her head, Elizabeth sighed, "I know Anzu, she's usually so happy, tonight…"

Seto took a long swallow of the wine in his glass. Pushing his chair from the table, he rose, "if Ashlyng comes back, tell her," he paused for a moment.

Tell her he wished to find Anzu? Tell her he needed to find Anzu? Tell her he needed something only the girl, he had seemingly known forever, could give him?

"I'll tell her you were called away and that you'll get back to her tomorrow," Mokuba shrugged.

Blue eyes narrowed on him and grew cold for a moment. Mokuba recognized the very real threat. "Make sure you do," Kaiba growled deeply. Nodding, the violet eyed man felt like a boy at that precise moment, despite the woman on his arm, the knowledge in his mind—his older brother could certainly put fear into his heart when he deemed necessary.

* * *

"Are you planning to return to the awards ceremony?" Francois asked, in that wondrous clipped French of his. "I am sure your date is missing you and my staff is in no further need of your…how you say…babysitting abilities." His warm smile showed he was taking no offense. 

She sighed softly, and then closed her eyes as she contemplated her situation. Did she want to further humiliate herself by sitting at a table next to a man she had no interest in? Worse even, she was being forced to watch the man she wanted with another woman. Yes, Mokuba and Elizabeth were wonderful company but that didn't seem to be enough to force her to be a masochist.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would rather be in here than out there."

Francois tilted his head and studied the charismatic girl behind his desk. Leaning against the doorframe he shook his head, "shame that you wish to waste all the effort that went into your gown and hair and…all of those champagne bubbles that will be wasted without your enjoyment. Naturally, you may hide in here—shirk your responsibilities—even though you let your staff get away with nothing. I will not force you, as a parent would, to return. But I must admit my, um, surprise?" He casually picked up a hand and pretended to study his nails, as if they were suddenly of great concern. His eyes lifted for a moment to see if she was taking his bait.

"What exactly are you insinuating?" Anzu asked in a hushed tone.

He quickly stood, adjusting his stance and shrugged, as if his mind were an empty page.

"I am 'insinuating' nothing." He shook his head and looked so very forlorn. "I am 'stating' that I thought you to have more of a backbone, more drive, more…nerve… than to hide in a kitchen from a man."

Anzu's mind raced for a moment or two as she thought over his words. Was she hiding? She was simply making sure the kitchen was being run correctly. How did he know? Even she had to laugh at that reasoning, honestly, she knew very little of kitchens—the most she could do was taste and keep the chef in a happy mood.

Her shoulders slumped as she realized that hiding was exactly what she was doing.

He walked over to her, placed his hands out, palms up. "Come ma belle, come and rejoin the festivities. It is far too lovely an evening for you to be caged up in here, remind me to talk to you later of how depressing and dank my office is…no?" He chuckled as he began tugging her toward the exit.

Her laugh was actually light and quite sweet. Francois smiled, "your charms are not going unnoticed I am quite sure, now…away with you." He opened the door and swept his arm out, "I shall expect, how you say, 'details' in the morning over crepes."

She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, "thank you Francois, you're very dear."

He nodded, "now go…"

Slowly she made her way back towards the large doors that opened into the grand dining room. Taking a deep breath, she lingered in the hall, walking down the large display from the local vineyards. Each had come in and set up their finest offerings, displaying medal winning vintages along with inspiring short paragraphs, in frames, on how the wines could best be enjoyed.

She wasn't much of a connoisseur, nor did she pretend to be. The florist had arranged sunflowers, Gerber daisies, and a variety of colorful floral designs all along the table—in between the individual offerings. She smiled as she ran her fingers over several velvety petals. The bunches of frosted glass grapes, in various colors, were also quite fitting and very pretty. It was perfect and pretty and… And she was stalling.

Poking her head in, just slightly, she noticed that her table was short several people. Mokuba and Elizabeth were gone, were they dancing? Or had he taken the girl for a stroll under the stars? It didn't take Einstein to see the two had been cozy. Otogi was missing as well. This made her nervous. He was probably looking for her, concerned that she had disappeared and hadn't returned. She rolled her eyes. Seto and Ashlyng were gone as well. Involuntarily, her eyebrow quirked in wonder. Dancing? A terrible pit in her stomach swallowed that thought, as quickly as she tried to force her mind to accept it. What if they had gone back to his room? They were seeing one another, they were both adults and Ashlyng had hung on him all night.

It added up, all of the reasons why Seto and Ashlyng could be in his room, and yet, her hope was that they were wandering somewhere among the others in the vast room. She had no right to feel jealous, he had promised her nothing—less than nothing. He never told her he would leave the blonde for her, nor did he allow any false hopes.

"I'm delusional, I'm insane," she muttered under her breath, as her fingernails dug into her palms. "What am I thinking? What am I doing?" Shaking her head, she growled slightly, then casually glanced around to see if anyone could see her talking to herself. Fine thing that would be, the manager of the hotel—a complete lunatic.

A warm hand settling on her shoulder caused her to jump and spin around. She turned so quickly—she almost lost her footing. The warm hand became two, and they both helped settle her, steady her. She blinked, trying to clear the confusion from her own mind, and found herself gazing up into very blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" Seto asked her in a tone that was laced in concern. His eyes studied her features, "you left, and never returned. Now you're stalking the hall, and jumpy. Did your world-renowned chef spike the meal with caffeine?"

Lifting one of his hands, he traced his fingers down her cheek. A shiver slipped through her. His hand should be slapped away. She had to tell him to go to hell and yet…

"Now this is odd, Anzu not having a snippy retort or a quick come back? You're beginning to frighten me," he smirked then leaned close to her ear, his warm breath felt like a caress on her skin. "Are you trying to avoid your date?" He chuckled, "because he slipped out awhile ago."

Closing her eyes, she couldn't help but lean into him. His warmth, the scent of his cologne, his nearness, how could he simply command every one of her senses?

Pulling back, he tilted up her chin. "Are you that work obsessed? I mean, can't you simply have a night off?" That wonderful, cocky, annoying and yet sexy as hell grin slipped across his lips. "Shall I give you a speech about turning into a machine? Or should I remind you about how it feels to be alive and human and…"

Her eyebrows lifted in shock and immediately her eyes locked on his. "I accused you of… You actually listened to me all those years ago?"

He shrugged, "every once in awhile you made an iota of sense. Never often, and certainly nothing I could write about."

Shaking her head, she pursed her lips and frowned, "you are an…"

He quirked an eyebrow, "itch you can't scratch?"

"If that 'itch' was caused by poison ivy I would tend to agree. You know, in that painful, irritating, makes your life miserable sort of way…" she snapped and pushed his hands off her. Why had she let him touch her for so long anyway? "I could probably find many diseases to describe you, itching would be the gentlest symptom. Let's see," she tapped a finger to her lips and looked upwards, "Headache comes to mind, so does acid reflux…"

Seto stood up a bit taller and folded his arms across his chest. His expression—he looked puzzled and yet slightly amused. "Anything else? Or should we move…lower?"

"Idiot," she mumbled under her breath, then turned on her heel and began to walk away from him, letting out an audible growl. Without hesitation he began to follow her.

"Clever," he smirked as he matched her strides, not wishing to let her escape his company.

"Why don't you run off and spend some quality time with your girlfriend?" She asked, trying to seem aloof and bored.

"Ah," he said in a voice that sounded too jovial for her peace of mind, "yet another symptom, greenish tone to the skin, could it be?" He shook his head and looked away from her, "instead of acid reflux, could it be jealousy?"

"Nope," she responded and sighed heavily, "just self-diagnosing myself. I think I injured several brain cells when I thought of you before tonight. However, now I've discovered the cure and…" She paused and turned to him, "and now I'm done. You and Ashlyng belong together. You seem to bring out all the loathsome qualities in one another that I refuse to embrace. You're both arrogant and annoying, and as far as I'm concerned I'm better than both of you put together and I deserve more."

He nodded, maintaining eye contact, "you do."

"Damn right I do," she snapped, and then began to walk again. Where she was heading, even she had no idea. The front doors of the lobby slid open with a mechanical hiss and the warm night air slipped through her hair. Looking around she noticed several limousines and a few meandering drivers leaning against them, talking quietly. None turned—no one noticed her exit. Biting her lower lip, she moved along the covered walkway and turned right onto one of coble-stone garden paths. She hadn't looked back to see him following, she simply knew he was, the sound of his footsteps were unmistakable.

"Why?" She suddenly asked as she twirled to face him. "Why are you following me? Honestly Seto Kaiba, for someone who in all appearances comes off as slightly intelligent you're being down right stupid."

His eyebrow quirked in indignation, "stupid? I'm not being anything of the sort. You're being stubborn, I'm doing what we both want."

"How would you know anything about my wants?" She snapped, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him with an intensity that charmed him. "This has been all about your wants. You want Ashlyng for appearances—you have her. You want me… what? To prove you can? Well Kaiba, you can't. I won't allow it. I'm better than that. I'm worth far more than this. If you wish for her and someone on the side, then I suggest you look elsewhere." Her voice had raised and the words rushed out between lips that were tight. Her teeth clenched, she waited to see him turn and leave.

Instead, he let out a breath and turned to look towards the entrance of the resort. Suddenly, his eyes were back on her, as was his complete attention.

The intensity of his gaze caught her by surprise, and she was shocked to hear the gasp from her own lips.

"I'm here," the words were short and complete.

Anzu blinked several times, trying to take this new information in. He was here, yes, but what exactly did that mean? Taking a step back, she shook her head.

"For now you are, but you'll have to go back to her," Anzu's voice ended in a whisper.

Seto's eyes left her for a moment and he looked back towards the entrance again. Was he looking to see if Ashlyng would follow him out? Was he anxious that someone would see them? Maybe connect the dots, draw a conclusion, and catch him in this game?

"I don't have to do anything," was his response to the night. He turned back to her and shook his head. "You were the last person on earth I ever expected to find here."

Defensively, Anzu folded her arms across her chest, "sorry I didn't fit in with your plans." She shrugged slightly and looked down the path—away from him.

"I'm not going back inside," his words were firm, "I'm done."

Her attention slowly turned from the rose brambles back to him.

"Done?" She asked, her voice low and unassuming.

"I don't repeat myself," his words were harsher than he had meant.

She nodded, but was still confused. She longed to ask if it was for now or for good. Was he done with Ashlyng or with this party?

His eyes snapped on hers, capturing them, she couldn't turn from him if she tried. She wanted to ask him to clarify himself, to explain the statement. The awkward silence seemed to stretch, started to consume the darkness—began to make them both shift, uncomfortably, on that cobble stone path she had tried to use for solace. So, now what?

Were they supposed to stand here, saying nothing?

Seto struggled for something, anything. He didn't believe in giving away his thoughts, and his feelings were his own. Where did that leave him? Where did it leave her? A small part of him wondered if Ashlyng had noticed his absence. The way she was off and flaunting—he doubted it. Did he even care? It took him an instant to discover he didn't.

"I was foolish," she whispered as she shook her head. "I should have never…" The words died on her lips. She should have never spoke to him? Walked with him? Reminisced? Who was she kidding—from the moment she laid eyes on him her heart had skipped beats.

"Never…?" he led, attempting to help her finish her statement.

"You have a girlfriend, and I would never intrude or attempt," for someone so eloquent with words, she cursed herself silently in her efforts to find definitions to help move this along.

"I was moving tactically. I have a contract on the table with a megalith. My interest in Ashlyng is what she can do for me as far as boosting my worth in the eyes of the CEO," he stated dryly.

Anzu tilted her head and searched his eyes, "and you sleep with her because—" this time she dragged the word in an attempt to lead him.

He smirked, and in that instant she wished to slap him.

"I don't typically discuss my sex life with someone who isn't part of it," he explained.

"If you're inferring I have to sleep with you in order to know, I have no interest," she snapped.

"I think you do," he quirked an eyebrow. "I've never been evasive—you know how I feel. Why not be honest with me? I'll openly admit, my mind stripped you of that halo you used to sport, what do you want from me Anzu?" He approached and was pleased to see her standing her ground.

"Your absence," she glared up at him.

"That isn't something I'm willing to concede," he shrugged.

"I'm not a game, not a pawn, not a toy you can use and then discard. If I gave you that impression it was my mistake," she explained as she tried to keep all emotion from her voice.

"I don't want to play with you," he stroked his fingers down her cheek, unable to keep himself from touching her any longer. Once again, he was satisfied when she didn't pull away. Leaning in close, he let his breath warm her ear.

Her eyes closed, as a shiver raced down her spine. Colors she couldn't even understand seemed to swirl around her. His scent, so intoxicating, the warmth he caused was inviting and now…

"I haven't done anything with anyone for quite a while," his nose brushed around the shell of her ear. "The closest I came was with you, I believe you can recall that night. I've never taken a colder shower." His lips brushed against the lobe of her ear.

How was she supposed to respond? Thoughts tripped over themselves as her mind wrapped loosely around his words.

"But you and Ashlyng, I don't understand…" She whispered weakly even as he guided her hands onto his shoulders.

"Damn you Anzu," he growled, "and my brother—the meddler that he is."

Her eyes snapped open and she pulled back, just far enough to be able to look into his eyes, which now smoldered with heat. "You aren't going back to her?"

He looked down at her, and her hands dropped to her sides. Grasping her hand, he led her up the path, past the roses and fountains, along the side of the resort to the edge of the dunes. The walk was silent, only the sounds of their footfalls and waves broke the quiet. The scent of jasmine swirled around her and she briefly wondered what he was up to, once again, she was following him blindly.

When their journey ended, she found herself at the railing that overlooked the beach. He released her hand and leaned forward, resting on his arms and watching the ocean lap the shore as wave after wave crashed before him. The sky looked black in the distant, but lighter around the garish lights of the hotel behind them.

"Do you know anything about wine?" He asked her casually.

She blinked, feeling more confused than ever. Walking closer, she leaned her hip against the rail, so she could keep her eyes on him. "I know I like sweet wine, but that's about all I really know."

He nodded, but didn't look at her. He was trying to unwrap the story that Elizabeth had told him. Slowly he stood and turned slightly so he was facing her, "do you know anything about how expensive wine can be?"

She shrugged, "I know what I've learned here and I know a bit about each of the vineyards on Long Island. France makes wine too, so does California—"

His eyes closed and he seemed to take a deep breath.

She tilted her head and waited, quietly.

"You don't know anything about Malcolm Forbes do you?" He asked.

She smirked, "he wasn't on the guest list tonight, but I do recognize the name. I'm sure you've been featured in his magazine at some point—doesn't he highlight the very rich?"

Seto nodded his head. The story Elizabeth had told him and Mokuba earlier wouldn't leave his mind.

"Did you know Thomas Jefferson had a vineyard?" Seto asked her, hoping maybe she would…

Anzu cracked a slight smile and shook her head slightly, "and I'm receiving a history lesson because I confessed that I don't know much about wine?"

He sighed and let his head hang for a moment before he continued. "No, I don't wish to teach you anything about wine."

"Why Seto? Why are we here? I mean, you've abandoned Ash—," she paused, "your date, and I abandoned my own—probably even before the night started."

The voice she used sounded so defeated. He didn't care for it at all—he didn't like her sounding anything but proud and defiant. The idea of telling her how he hated seeing her with Otogi crossed his mind, how she deserved more than that little leech.

The story flooded his mind again, "Forbes purchased a bottle of wine thought to have been from the vineyard of Thomas Jefferson. He paid an obscene amount of money for it—a foolish gesture for something so…" Shaking his head, he tried to pull it all together. There was such meaning and feeling, and he almost had it in his grasp. "Well, the fool displayed it incorrectly, something about the bright lights and storing it upright instead of on its side…"

He fell silent again, and Anzu couldn't help but try to find the meaning.

Without thought, she reached out and made contact. Her hand slipped through the silken strands of his hair, loving the way it felt so right, so perfect. "He had a treasure and because of some simple mistakes he destroyed it with his own hands." Her words slipped past her lips, as he turned his full attention to her.

"That's what you discovered in the story?" He asked, moving closer to her as he enjoyed her hand stroking him.

She nodded silently, "you have to protect something precious. It's one thing to display and show, and another to show such small regard for it that you place your ego above your cherished possession. Maybe it's because he had so much money—it was less precious to him because it was pocket change?"

Seto's eyes closed as he pressed his forehead to hers, moving his hands to her waist.

"Maybe he should have enjoyed his acquired wine, instead of displaying it. Perhaps because he thought it belonged in the spotlight, he wasted the opportunity to completely enjoy it. If something is placed on a shelf and never truly experienced…" He seemed to be sorting through this minor story.

Anzu's eyes snapped open. He wasn't analyzing the wine at all.


End file.
